Habemus Koushiro
by Proyecto 1-8
Summary: Un grupo de fickeras locas tratarán de demostrar que Koushiro queda bien con todo el mundo. Última publicación: "Al mal tiempo buena cara" de Chia S. R. En esta colección han participado: ChemicalFairy, SkuAg, Midnighttreasure, HikariCaelum, CieloCriss, Ahiru-san, Sirelo, asondomar, Aleprettycat, Carrie Summertime, MizoreChanShirayuki, ShadowLights, Marin-Ishida y Chia S.R.
1. Probemos suerte-Chemical-Kou y Yama

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no nos pertenece, Koushiro, por desgracia, tampoco. Escribimos sin ánimo de lucro.

Os doy la bienvenida a una nueva colección del foro Proyecto 1-8, del que podéis encontrar un enlace en el perfil de esta cuenta conjunta.

 **Habemus Koushiro** surge de una conversación en la que se debatía si Koushiro era el personaje más shippeable de Digimon. Catorce fickeras locas quisieron demostrar que Koushiro queda bien con todo el mundo, aportando una historia como prueba.

Aquí el resultado, suyas son las conclusiones.

Esperamos que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

Personajes: **Koushiro y Yamato**

Concepto inicial: suerte

Concepto final: botella

Autora **:** **ChemicalFairy**

 **Probemos suerte**

Koushiro solía encontrarle predicamentos hasta a las cosas más comunes. Preguntarse todo era su trabajo, era por lo que era conocido y admirado. Era lo que le hacía ser quien era, aunque a veces él mismo se fastidiara de su propia cualidad. Como, justamente, aquel día. Salió de aquella tienda con una mueca en sus labios. Era bastante estúpido que no pudiera comprar el condenado collar y todo por una manía suya. A este paso Mimí terminaría por darse cuenta de que se había equivocado con él, pensó.

Era un collar de plata, con un dije en forma de trébol de cuatro hojas. Mimí lo había visto en el aparador un par de días antes, y dado que en pocos días cumplirían un mes más de relación, decidió que podría regalárselo. Claro que al recordar el uso de un trébol de cuatro hojas, su mente decidió darle batalla: «Es un amuleto de buena suerte. ¿Mimí cree en amuletos? La suerte no existe, son coincidencias matemáticas de todas las posibilidades que ofrece el universo. ¿Tal vez debería regalarle algo más realista?...»

Iba tan adentrado en sus pensamientos que, al dar vuelta en una esquina, no pudo evitar chocar contra una pareja. Después de ver negro y sentir la dureza del asfalto en su trasero, olfateó chocolate y fresas, las cuales habían salido volando del helado de sus víctimas. Al abrir sus ojos encontró que había atropellado a Yamato y una chica.

—¡Yamato-san! —Se levantó como rayo y les ayudó a levantarse igual—. ¡Lo siento tanto!

—Descuida, Koushiro —le contestó su amigo, con ese tono de fastidio que siempre tenía.

El pelirrojo se dedicó a quitarle los trozos de fresas al cabello de la chica que acompañaba a Yamato. Precisamente, el rubio les miraba, al mismo tiempo que se sacudía la camisa, viendo como Koushiro hacía su trabajo con una dedicación fascinante. La chica que había invitado a salir tenía cara de echarse a llorar allí mismo; no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

—Supongo que el cine tendrá que posponerse, tienes que ir a la ducha a quitarte el chocolate del cabello.

Ambos detuvieron lo que hacían y voltearon a ver a Yamato. Él solo sonrió de lado, metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y se fue de allí.

Un par de días después, Koushiro se encontró a Yamato en la fila de la cafetería del instituto. Después de controlar su sonrojo automático al recordar aquella bochornosa tarde, caminó hacia él y lo saludó. Ambos tomaron su almuerzo y escogieron una mesa para comer juntos.

—¿No crees que fuiste un poco duro con esa chica? —le preguntó después de la plática desinteresada que tenían que tener por obligación.

—Tal vez, pero tengo que ser lo más directo que pueda. Fue una suerte que nos arrollaras, era nuestra primera cita.

—¿Suerte? —repitió Koushiro—. Fue una coincidencia.

—Llámalo como quieras. Lo único que sé es que no perdí mi tiempo. No me gustan las chicas lloronas o débiles. Si ese helado le hubiera caído encima a Sora, se hubiera estado riendo aun cuando le estuvieses quitando las nueces del cabello.

Koushiro no pudo evitar hacer conjeturas en su cabeza. Vio a Yamato callarse a sí mismo al meter demasiados fideos a su boca, pero su respiración errática le delataba. Koushiro sabía toda la historia, no solo Taichi le había tomado como su confidente, también Sora un día le dijo de qué iba todo en aquel triángulo de las bermudas que sus amigos habían formado. Suponía que no podía haber dos sin tres y terminaría por escucharlo todo de Yamato también. Le ofreció su mejor sonrisa, la alentadora.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido Yamato.

—¿Aún estás enamorado de Sora?

—Estamos en la cafetería, Koushiro. ¿Podrías tratar de ser más discreto? Cómete tu almuerzo —mandó, claramente abochornado.

Koushiro giró los ojos y separó sus palillos desechables. Estaba revolviendo los fideos dentro de su plato de _ramen_ cuando escuchó una voz especial tras de él.

—¡Hola muchachos! —Mimí saludó. A Yamato con la mano y a Koushiro le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—¡Mimí! —Koushiro casi se muere sobre su plato. —Estamos en la cafetería. ¿Podrías ser más discreta?

Yamato no pudo evitar reírse, aunque fuese entre dientes. Mimí fulminó a Koushiro con la mirada antes de voltearle la cara y golpearlo con el aroma de su cabello. Se inclinó hacía Yamato.

—No entiendo cuál es el problema. Somos novios, no tiene nada de malo que salude a mi novio con un beso en la mejilla. ¡Esto de haber vuelto a Japón es tan complicado! En mi escuela, en Estados Unidos, los chicos lo hacían hasta en los salones. Claro, cuando ya no había nadie en la escuela, pero era todo un ritual en la relación. Ahora, ni siquiera puedo tomarle de la mano a mi novio sin que se muera de la vergüenza. ¡Suerte la mía!

Después de dejar a ambos sin palabras, abandonó la mesa y fue a sentarse junto a Sora.

—No los comprendo —fue lo último que dijo Yamato antes de dedicarse a terminar de comer. Koushiro le miró, sin creer que él fuera el incomprendido de la mesa.

Yamato regresó a su casa por la noche. Después de clases se dedicó a ensayar con su nueva banda, pues habría un concierto pronto. Para variar, su padre no se encontraba pues había tenido que quedarse en la televisora hasta tarde. Suspiró mientras analizaba el contenido de su nevera, el cual se encontraba completamente vacío.

—Debí comprarme algo de cenar en el camino —se dijo.

Abrió cada puerta de la alacena de la cocina, encontró un par que paquetes pasados de _ramen_ instantáneo y una sopa enlatada. En la última sección que abrió, descubrió una botella de sake a medio beber.

Suspiró de nuevo. Aquella botella era un recordatorio de un mal día de su padre, un día en el que descubría que no poder olvidar era algo de familia. Se preguntaba si Takeru tendría que pasar por eso mismo también algún día. No le importó que no tuviera nada en el estómago, sacó la botella de su confinamiento y lavó un pequeño vaso, de toda la montaña de trastes que había por hacer. Y, como si no fuese un chico de apenas diecisiete años, se sentó en la mesita de su sala a beber solo.

Fue después de varios vasitos, totalmente puros, que tomó el teléfono y marcó un número que conocía de memoria. Fue lo último de su sentido que le detuvo en el último segundo, borró el número de la pantalla y marcó otro. Recordó que le había dado puerta para una charla sincera.

—Koushiro. ¿Estás ocupado?

.

.

.

—No pensé que pudiese durar tanto. Era una decisión: o Taichi o yo. Ha pasado más de un año y aún no puede hacerla. Y no es que ya no pueda esperarla más, ese es el problema, que solo quiero esperarla y no estoy seguro que vaya a valer la pena. Ya van meses que la he visto más inclinada hacia Taichi que hacia mí.

—Ojalá supiera que decirte, Yamato.

—Que tú no lo has visto eso…

Koushiro se sorprendió con la petición que le había hecho su amigo y, aunque puso todas sus neuronas a trabajar, no pudo encontrar una manera de escapar a ella. No solo lo había visto, tanto Sora como Tai le habían dicho que habían tenido sus encuentros en estos meses.

—¿Por qué quieres que sea yo quien te diga eso?

—Eres la persona más observadora que conozco. Yo… puede que mi mente me esté haciendo pasar malas jugadas, exagerar sus saludos matutinos o malinterpretar sus palabras. Eres objetivo, si tú me dices tu opinión…

—Creo que bebiste de más, esa es mi opinión.

Yamato le sostuvo la mirada por varios minutos, tratando de romper su fortaleza, pero Koushiro había decidido no revelar nada. No lo hacía por Sora y Tai, sino por el mismísimo Yamato, si tenía que escucharlo de alguien, era de ellos dos.

—Tienes una suerte… increíble… no creo que te des cuenta de ella. Mimí lo único que desea es tomarte la mano, besarte en la mejilla durante el almuerzo y unos cuantos mimos. No es algo tan difícil, ¿o sí?

Por supuesto que no lo era, pensó Koushiro en automático. Bajó la cabeza, intentando encontrar una manera lógica por la que Mimí estaba con él. La coincidencia matemática por la cual el universo les había juntado. Por la que ella había dicho que sí, aquella tarde en el parque, hace ya casi cuatro meses.

—Suerte…

—¡Sí! Suerte, maldita sea. Eres un bastardo con suerte, porque la chica que amas, te ama de vuelta. Sin complicaciones.

—Quiero darle un collar, un collar con un dije de trébol que vio en la tienda hace unas semanas. ¿Sin complicaciones? Pareciera que yo mismo me las pongo en el camino.

Yamato conocía ese tono. Le acercó el vasito con sake a su amigo.

—¿No es esto un poco ilegal?

—Mi papá necesita encontrar esta botella vacía la próxima vez que la busque.

Koushiro entendió y, aunque jamás lo aceptaría, de verdad que se le antojaba un poco de alcohol. Desde la fiesta clandestina a la que Taichi lo había llevado que no bebía, ya hace un par de meses. Tomó el vasito y lo tomó todo.

—Debí llamarte antes —mencionó Yamato antes de levantarse para ir por otro vaso a la cocina—. ¿Te das cuenta que jamás nos habíamos juntado para hablar así antes? Es decir, te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo, pero no sabía que podías tomar sake puro de un solo trago y, por más que lo pienso, no sé por qué te enamoraste de Mimí, tampoco. En este momento no estoy seguro de conocerte.

—¿No te equivocaste en la pregunta? ¿No quisiste decir que no sabes por qué Mimí se enamoró de mí?

—Creo que incluso puedo entender mejor a Mimí. A las mujeres les gusta el cerebro… tal vez debería meterme contigo al club de computación.

—Si quieres acabar con tus citas, no veo por qué no. —Yamato terminó de servir ambos vasos—. No sabía que podías ser tan inseguro de ti mismo.

—Sora dijo eso muchas veces.

Ambos bebieron y se quedaron callados, preguntándose qué más no sabían del otro.

—No sé quién es tu banda favorita —dijo Yamato.

—Knife of Day —le contestó Koushiro, sin perder un segundo. Yamato sonrió como un niño pequeño—. Antes había una banda, se llamaban Teen-age wolves, y me encantaban igual, pero se separaron.

—Claro.

—¡Es en serio! Nunca fui un gran fanático de la música hasta que te escuché en vivo. Entonces me dediqué a aprender de composición, es decir, la manera en que los sonidos concuerdan con el tiempo y con ellos mismos, es algo increíble y a la vez tan complicado. Creé un programa que podía hacer las combinaciones, según diversas escalas musicales, y solo las acomodaba a un compás que deseara… No pude hacer nada que se acercara a lo que tú haces en el escenario.

—Estás loco —fue la sentencia de Yamato—. Me hubiera gustado probar tu programa.

—Creo que aún lo tengo por ahí —le dijo Koushiro con una sonrisa. Yamato sirvió otra ronda—. Mi turno, ¿tu color favorito?

—Azul —dijo antes de beber—. Antes de conocer a Gabumon, creo que era el verde, como el sombrero de Takeru. ¿El tuyo?

—Increíblemente, desde siempre, tuve un especial apego al morado. Una increíble coincidencia.

—Por supuesto. Muy bien, dime, ¿Tu amistad con Taichi es más importante que la mía?

—Creo que es diferente, eso es todo —contestó después de algunos momentos de silencio—. Si pudiera hacer algo por ti, lo haría.

—Pensé que los tragos te soltarían la lengua. No me digas cómo, solo sé que sabes algo.

Koushiro suspiró, lo suficientemente largo para confirmar las sospechas de Yamato. El rubio no pudo hacer más que soltar todo su cuerpo tenso y recostarse sobre la alfombra de su sala. Se quedó mirando el techo, como si estuviera solo, parpadeaba un poco más rápido de lo normal.

—¿Cuál es el problema con el collar, Koushiro?

—Tiene un dije en forma de trébol. Mimí dice que es un amuleto para la suerte.

—¿Y?

—Tengo un problema con creer en la suerte. Aunque, tienes razón, no hay otra cosa que pueda explicar por qué estoy con Mimí. Somos tan diferentes.

Yamato seguía tirado en la alfombra. Koushiro aprovechaba para seguir sirviéndose tragos de la casi vacía botella de Sake del padre de su amigo.

—Tan solo dame el dinero y yo lo compraré por ti. Es más, lo empacaré en una cajita de regalo, no tendrás que verlo ni nada. Eso es algo que yo puedo hacer por ti.

Koushiro sabía que Yamato no quitaría el dedo de la línea y, en su estado etílico que ya tenía, pensó en que lo estaba probando. Hiló las causas y las consecuencias de decirle lo que sabía. En toda perspectiva, era alta traición a Taichi y a Sora; pero luego también pensó que les quitaría el peso de ser ellos los que tuviera que hablar, los que tuvieran que romperle el corazón a Yamato. ¿Algún día se lo agradecerían? Y ¿qué tanto podía decir?

—¿Qué haré cuando se lo vea puesto? —preguntó para ganar un poco más de tiempo para pensar

—No dijiste eso…

Yamato cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Después de unos minutos, Koushiro creyó que lo escuchó roncar. No pudo evitar pensar, de nuevo, en la suerte. Tal vez, después de todo, sí que existía. Le había salvado la borrachera de su amigo.

—Tu papá no estará muy feliz de encontrarte así —le dijo como si estuviera consiente—. Creo que puedo aguantarte.

Como pudo lo levantó y, recargado en sus hombros, lo llevó hasta su habitación. Había dejado el aire acondicionado encendido y la cama sin hacer. Encontró su famosa armónica en la mesita de noche, y se dijo que tenía años sin escucharla. Justo al lado de la armónica, estaba una fotografía donde salían Sora y él.

—No es cierto…

Soltó a Yamato, quien cayó en el colchón, y tomó la fotografía entre sus manos. Estudió la mirada de Sora, a quien siempre creyó conocer también, y descubrió que no era igual a la que tenía desde hace meses, los meses en los que había probado suerte con Taichi. Después enfocó a Yamato, quien siempre tenía puesta esa mirada que escondía todo. Recordó las primeras veces que vio en vivo a Yamato, estaban bien grabadas en su memoria, pues eran las mismas primeras veces en que veía a su amigo sin la máscara y había quedado fascinado por lo que emanaban. Esa mirada, cuando tocaban, era igual a la que había estado en sus ojos esa noche. Sinceridad, era pura sinceridad. Se sintió culpable de no poder corresponderle como esperaba.

—Lo siento, Tai —susurró. Buscó una pluma y cuando la encontró, usó la parte trasera de la fotografía para escribir su mensaje. Así Yamato tendría que deshacerse de ella. Ojalá pudiera ayudarle a olvidar más rápido. Después, sacó su cartera.

.

.

.

Yamato se acercó a la mesa donde almorzaban Koushiro y Mimí. En el cuello de ella colgaba un bonito trébol de cuatro hojas hecho de plata. No pudo evitar sonreír al vérselo puesto, pero lo que más le hacía sonreír era ver a Koushiro tomar la mano de su novia, aunque fuese por debajo de la mesa. Casi odió ir a interrumpirlos.

—¡Hola Yamato-san! —le saludó Mimí entusiasmada—. Qué bueno que te apareces, siento que no te he visto en días, y te tengo una petición.

—¿Una petición? —preguntaron Yamato y Koushiro al mismo tiempo.

—¡Sí! Una buena amiga mía, bueno, le gustas. Y pensé que podrías salir con ella, si quieres. Te prometo que es bonita, interesante, y… a decir verdad, algo ruda, creo que es tu tipo.

—Podríamos echarle un helado encima y ver cómo reacciona.

Mimí entrecerró los ojos mientras los muchachos se reían. El chiste de Koushiro por supuesto que solo lo había entendido Yamato. Giró los ojos y resbaló su mano del agarre de Koushiro para poder cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Como sea, ¿qué dices?

—Claro —le dijo Yamato, incluso animado. Mimí no pudo evitar mostrar su emoción con un gritillo agudo—, mándame un texto con los detalles.

—¡Tengo que ir a decirle!

Una vez Mimí había dejado la mesa, Yamato se sentó frente a Koushiro, quien aún no terminaba de comer.

—¿Una cita?

—¿Qué más puedo hacer?

—No es nada definitivo, pensé que lo había dejado claro.

Yamato de nuevo se llenó la boca de fideos para evitar decir un improperio.

—No importa, quiero dejar de esperar —dijo antes de tragar—. Gracias por decirme la verdad de lo que pasaba.

—Gracias por comprar el collar para Mimí.

—¿Qué sientes al verlo?

Koushiro sonrió, sin creer las palabras que estaban por salir de su boca: —Qué tengo mucha suerte de tener a alguien como a ella a mi lado.

Yamato sonrió, satisfecho por su trabajo. Y, no es que no estuviera triste después de la confesión de Koushiro, pero le agradaba saber que de la botella de tristeza que su padre y él compartían, había salido una amistad reforzada. Pensó que tal vez debería de hacer lo mismo con Taichi, quien acababa de entrar a la cafetería. Una botella para odiarse un rato, perdonarse, y después desearse lo mejor.

Koushiro le dijo que podía ser una buena idea.


	2. Ella al exponente- SkuAg-Kouyako

Personajes: **Koushiro y Miyako**

Concepto inicial: botella

Concepto final: sábanas

Autora: **SkuAg**

 **Ella al exponente**

―¿Me compras una botella de agua?

Koushirou la miró, incómodo y extrañado. Miyako sonrió inocentemente y le apretó con fuerza el brazo que había enlazado con el suyo

―La máquina expendedora está aquí enfrente... ―indicó, nervioso―. Además, tu botella asoma de tu bolso...

―Se me acabó ―mintió―. Yo iré contigo, no es necesario que camines solo.

―Son solo tres pasos, Miyako. ―Pero como ella solo sonrió más, Koushirou desistió―. Está bien... vamos ―dijo, confundido.

Se pararon al mismo tiempo. Difícilmente hubieran podido hacerlo de otra forma, visto que ella no había soltado su brazo desde que lo había abordado fuera de su salón al iniciar el descanso. No le pasó desapercibido que, mientras caminaban hasta la máquina expendedora, Miyako mirara incesantemente en todas direcciones.

―¿Buscas a alguien?

―Claro que no ―respondió rápidamente―. Tan solo a la máquina expendedora. ―La cual, tal vez gracias a la implacable labor de búsqueda de Miyako Inoue, ya se encontraba frente a ellos. Y exactamente a tres escasos metros de donde habían estado sentados anteriormente.

Koushirou se detuvo frente a la máquina y la miró, esperando. Ella, expectante, le devolvió la mirada.

―¿Y...? ―preguntó; ella lo interrumpió enseguida.

―No traje dinero. Pero te lo devolveré mañana ―agregó.

―Está bien...

Koushirou insertó un billete en la máquina, dejó que Miyako eligiera su bebida ―agua, como de costumbre― y, luego de escucharla hacer ruido y caer con un golpe, él se agachó para sacarla de la expendedora y pasársela. Miyako sonrió mientras la recibía, pero no fue una sencilla sonrisa de agradecimiento: abrió los labios, dejó entrever sus dientes y, sin previo aviso, cortó la escasa distancia que ya de por sí los separaba ―Miyako en ningún momento había dejado de sostener su brazo― y lo besó en la mejilla.

Fue un beso casi al pasar: tan corto y fugaz que Koushirou hasta pensó que no había sucedido. Pero al rubor que sentía en sus mejillas ardientes lo vio reflejado en Miyako, quien había vuelto la vista al piso sin cruzar su mirada con la de él ni por un momento, y ya reemprendía la marcha hasta su banco arrastrándolo del brazo.

Aunque decir "su" banco era una exageración, ya que era la primera vez que lo usaban (Koushirou esperaba que también fuera la última). Usualmente, pasaban sus descansos juntos en el salón de computación, adelantando tareas del club (era un secreto a voces que el año siguiente, cuando Koushirou marchara a la universidad, Miyako lo reemplazaría en la presidencia) o investigando cualquiera fuera el último motivo de inspiración o curiosidad de Koushirou. Ella era muy útil en estas tareas, porque aunque tal vez por libre iniciativa no investigaría sobre las corrientes marinas o las técnicas para la investigación de Lijphart, todo le resultaba interesante y era muy buena filtrando páginas de internet de amateurs de las de verdaderos investigadores.

Hasta _ese_ día, cuando Miyako lo había abordado fuera de su salón y lo había forzado a sentarse en el patio, porque estaba muy blanco y necesitaba recibir algo de sol, según ella. Koushirou sabía que su tono de piel tenía tanto de genético como de sedentario, y era indudable que nadie le ofrecería pasar un fin de semana en un parque; incluso aunque pudiera llevarse su laptop, él y el sol simplemente no tenían una relación estrecha.

Eso le hacía recordar que nunca había investigado el sol del digimundo, el que les había producido calor insoportable pero ninguna quemadura, a pesar de que pasaron meses caminando bajo él sin haberse puesto protector solar ni una vez.

―Miyako, si vamos ahora a la sala de computación tal vez tendremos tiempo de enviarle un correo al señor Gennai. Me ha surgido una duda: ¿por qué crees que el sol del digimundo no nos broncea?

―¡No me interesa! ―protestó, en un tono imperativo que Koushirou no terminaba de relacionar con ella―. ¡Y ahora toma un poco de agua! ―y con el mismo tono desconocido, le insertó la botella entre los labios.

Koushirou no compartía recipiente desde sus épocas del digimundo, y aunque no le resultaba asqueroso, sí le parecía raro tener que hacerlo siendo que él tenía su propia botella de agua, y Miyako tenía otra extra en el bolso que (sospechaba) estaba llena.

Pero, si era honesto consigo mismo, simplemente esa mañana no tenía ningún sentido. Así que tomó.

Y el timbre llegó cuando más lo esperaba.

―Te veo a la salida, Miyako ―dijo, levantándose apresurado. Tal vez si había alguna computadora prendida, podría enviarle dos líneas al Señor Gennai para anticiparle su duda antes de entrar a clase…

No se alejó ni dos pasos: Miyako otra vez había enganchado su brazo con el suyo.

―¿No me acompañarás a mi salón? ―demandó.

―¡¿Acompañarte a tu salón?! ―Koushirou no quería ser irrespetuoso, ¿¡pero de dónde había salido eso?!

―Los amigos se acompañan a sus salones, sobre todo si eres mi senpai ―explicó, tranquila.

―Nunca me has llamado senpai ―aclaró.

―Senpai Koushirou, acompáñame a mi salón.

Si Koushirou hubiera tenido poder sobre alguna de sus manos, se hubiera apretado la cabeza. ¡¿Qué era esta situación tan ilógica en la que Miyako lo había puesto?! Incluso se preguntó si algún digimon habría poseído a su amiga, de alguna manera desconocida hasta ahora. Porque esta no era la Miyako de todos los días.

(Ahora ya no podría explicarle su duda en dos líneas al Señor Gennai, porque también quería saber si algún digimon maligno tenía la capacidad de poseer personas y hacerlas actuar como siempre, pero al exponente).

―¿Nos vemos a la salida? ―Koushirou se tocó la sien al escuchar esta pregunta. Siempre se veían a la salida. ¿Por qué Miyako de repente se lo preguntaba a los gritos fuera de su clase?

―Si… ―murmuró, asintiendo a la vez.

(Koushirou nunca hacía o decía redundancias. Estaba muy confundido de él mismo).

Y ahí, ¡zas! Miyako le zampó otro beso en el cachete y, sonriendo como una colegiala (lo cual, de hecho, era), ingresó ágil en su aula. Antes de alejarse, la vio conversar con dos amigas que él no conocía, agarrándoles las manos.

Volvió a su aula tocándose el cachete, en vez de la sien. No se dio cuenta de cuando su mano, traidora, se deslizó sin su permiso.

¿Se había besado antes con Miyako? Probablemente, en algún cumpleaños, o en alguna fiesta en especial… le parecía más probable que ella lo hubiera besado a él, porque él no recordaba cómo se sentían sus cachetes, que no eran muy acolchonados pero imaginaba que Miyako tenía la piel suave. (O tal vez alguien se lo había dicho porque él, él no podría diferenciar una piel suave de un elefante).

Si la hubiera besado antes, recordaría la sensación. Creía. Y probablemente por eso mismo ella no lo había besado antes de esa mañana: Koushirou no era tonto y era muy consciente de que de a ratos se tocaba el cachete, no la sien, _el cachete._

Se sentía extraño, por eso lo tocaba. Era una sensación que no reconocía y a él además de conocer cosas, le encantaba _re_ conocer. Tal vez podría hablar con alguna de sus amigas sobre eso, pero en definitiva la amiga con la que hablaría de eso sería Miyako. Mimí no lo dejaría en paz y hasta le preguntaría cosas al respecto por la noche. Hikari sonreiría y le haría algún comentario enigmático que añadiría a su lista de dudas. Sora probablemente era la mejor opción, pero también era una opción a la que le temía, porque Sora sabía muchas cosas. Por A o por B, siempre volvía a Miyako.

Siempre volvía a Miyako.

Y volvió ese día también, cuando terminó su clase y se arrastró hasta su aula. Usualmente se encontraban en la sala de computación, pero sospechó que esta exponente de Miyako estaría esperando ser escoltada, mínimo (si le pedía que la llevara en andas, juraba no sorprenderse).

No se equivocó. Pero sí se equivocó.

Miyako, efectivamente, estaba esperando fuera de su salón. Pero se negó a ir al club de computación.

―Hoy no iremos, ¡me niego! ―protestó.

Koushirou suspiró. Él sabía mejor que nadie que a una duda, o a un misterio, hay que seguirlo para desentrañarlo.

Así que la siguió, y paso a paso recogieron sus cosas (enlazados de los brazos, claro), paso a paso avisaron en el club que ese día no se pasarían, y paso a paso enfilaron naturalmente hacia la casa de Koushirou, aunque él pensaba que lo caballeroso hubiera sido acompañarla a ella primero. Yoshie era pura alegría cuando los vio llegar, pero también puro nerviosismo, porque no había terminado de limpiar la habitación de su hijo.

―Mamá, yo puedo hacerlo ―protestó, tímido, mientras ayudaba a Miyako a dejar sus zapatos en el _genkan_. Koushirou quería mostrarse caballeroso delante de su madre, por eso la ayudaba con una tarea tan cotidiana. Y también quería mostrarse caballeroso delante de Miyako, por eso le ofrecía ayuda a su mamá.

(Eso no era cierto. Koushirou siempre ayudaba a su mamá).

―Al menos déjenme prepararles una sana merienda ―rogó, casi afectada por no poder limpiar la habitación de su hijo―. Lo lamento, los esperaba un poco más tarde.

 _Los_ esperaba, aunque Miyako no aparecía en día de semana más que dos o tres veces al año (el fin de semana era otro tema).

Miyako sonrió, hizo una reverencia algo torpe y, luego de que Yoshie jurara y volviera a jurar que no necesitaba ayuda, emprendió sola el camino a la habitación de Koushirou.

―Solo falta poner las sábanas en tu cama ―indicó.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó―. Si me das un minuto…

―Yo puedo hacerlo por ti ―se ofreció.

Eso era por lo menos… raro.

―¿Poner las sábanas? Yo sé hacerlo.

―Yo también. A veces tengo que hacer las camas de mis hermanas, porque como están en la universidad tienen menos tiempo libre. O al menos eso dice mi mamá.

Koushirou se confundió; por suerte una de las máximas de su vida era no guardarse una duda por demasiado tiempo.

―¿Por eso quisiste venir a casa? ¿Porque en tu casa siempre hay mucha gente?

―Sí ―contestó. Era una mentira, pero para Koushirou era prácticamente imposible descubrir algo así.

―Emm… voy a ver si mamá ya tiene la merienda lista. Pero no me hagas la cama, por favor ―pidió, incómodo.

―Koushirou ―llamó, antes de que se fuera―. Tu mamá va a traer la merienda cuando esté lista ―indicó, lógicamente―. ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo? ―e indicó la cama, vacía de sábanas.

Era la primera vez que a Koushirou le daba vergüenza su colchón, con pájaros verdes descoloridos. De hecho, era la primera vez que veía que su colchón tenía pájaros, descoloridos o no. Su mamá le había ofrecido cambiarlo varias veces, pero él aún lo encontraba cómodo y era de la idea de que las mentes brillantes trabajan mejor cuando conocen todo su ambiente circundante a la perfección.

Lo de la mente brillante eran palabras de Yoshie, por supuesto. Ahora pensaba que su madre había previsto toda esta situación: que él traería a una amiga a su habitación, esta vería el colchón cuyos pájaros seguramente ya no cantaban, y él sentiría vergüenza y se daría cuenta de que su mente brillante no lo era tanto (y que en realidad, todo eso de la mente brillante Yoshie lo había dicho para que un día, _este_ día, regresara a ella: la verdadera mente brillante detrás de toda esa cotidianeidad doméstica).

―¿En la cama? ―pero Miyako ya se había sentado. Y él recordó que la mejor manera de sacarse una duda, era sacándosela―. Miyako ―comenzó, apenas se sentó junto a ella. Miyako enseguida volvió a entrelazar sus brazos―. ¿Por qué no quisiste ir al club de computación? ―Cuando tenía muchas dudas, también era de la idea de que se podía empezar por cualquier lado, con tal de ir quitándoselas (y aún no le mandaba ese mail al Señor Gennai).

―Nunca pasamos tiempo juntos ―respondió.

Koushirou nunca la había escuchado tan honesta.

Se sorprendió.

Koushirou nunca la había escuchado tan ilógica.

―¡Si nos vemos todos los días! ―levantó el tono, un poquito, por la sorpresa.

―¡Para cosas del club de computación! ―protestó―. O del digimundo, o de cosas que nos importan a ambos pero que pasan dentro de una computadora. ¡Nunca hablamos!

Si Koushirou hubiera tenido habilidades para el melodrama, se habría apretado el corazón con vehemencia. ¡Ella era su mejor amiga! ¿Qué pensarían de él los demás si _ella_ sentía que no le prestaba la atención suficiente? Miyako era su amiga más importante y.

Miyako era más que su amiga más importante. Era, después de su madre, la _mujer_ más importante en su vida, la única cuyas opiniones lo afectaban y cuyas ideas buscaba como jirafa las hojas más altas de los árboles (Miyako era, también, bastante más alta que él).

―Miyako… ―murmuró, porque no tenía idea de qué se decía en esas circunstancias.

Yoshie llegó con la merienda.

―¡Déjame hacerte la cama! ―pidió, _rogó_ , al ver que continuaba sin hacer.

―Por favor, a mí me gustaría hacerla ―repitió Miyako.

Y ahí estaban, las dos mujeres de su vida ofreciéndose para… hacerle la cama.

Este día era muy extraño.

―No, querida, ¡con todo lo que trabajas en la tienda de tus papás! Cuando vienes a casa tiene que ser de visita, ahora cómete una tostada ―le sugirió (ordenó) Yoshie, incrustándosela en su boca como más temprano ella misma había hecho con la botella de agua en la boca de Koushirou.

―Gracias, mamá ―dijo Koushirou, haciendo una leve reverencia―. Enseguida ordenaré la habitación.

Yoshie se retiró. Antes, sonrió, acarició el cabello de Miyako, pasó el dedo por la repisa para ver si quedaba polvo ( _nunca_ quedaba polvo) y sonrió bastante más. Koushirou se puso nervioso, porque ese desfile de sonrisas seguro significaba muchas cosas de mujeres de las que él no tenía idea.

Y nuevamente, quiso ir directo al grano.

―Lo siento, Miyako. Nunca quise que nuestras interacciones te parecieran insuficientes. Pensé que lo estaba haciendo bien ―suspiró. Volvieron a sentarse sobre el colchón de los pájaros que ya no cantaban. Esta vez, fue él quien enlazó sus brazos, por incómodo que eso fuera―. Siento que ―rara vez empezaba una frase con esas dos palabras― estaba, en forma egoísta, muy cómodo con tu compañía y por eso no me preocupé demasiado por pensar si era recíproco, si tú lo vivías de la misma forma. ―No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había hablado introspectivamente con alguien que no fuera Tentomon―. No fue mi intención incomodarte.

―No me incomodas, ¡tonto! ―protestó Miyako, pero sonrió, lo abrazó y lo miró a los ojos. Y aunque Koushirou estaba muy sonrojado, y confundido, supo que no había ningún digimon maligno coaccionando el accionar de su mejor amiga.

Y Miyako volvió a darle un beso en el cachete. Koushirou lo estaba esperando, y reconoció algunas de esas sensaciones tan extrañas que había estado sintiendo durante toda la mañana.

―¿Amigos aún? ―preguntó, sonrojado.

―Todos piensan que somos novios ―dijo de repente. Él se sonrojó, pero ella también. Y Koushirou supuso que no era esa la manera en que pensaba soltar esa información.

―¿Nuestros amigos? ¿Taichi, Sora…? ―preguntó, súbitamente palideciendo.

―No, ¡tonto! Claro que nuestros amigos no.

Koushirou suspiró aliviado. No entendía por qué tanto alboroto.

―No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto, entonces.

―¡En la escuela piensan que somos novios! ¿No piensas nada de eso?

Koushirou se encogió de hombros. Bebió un largo trago de su té antes de contestar.

―Esas personas no me conocen, Miyako. Ni te conocen a ti.

―Eres un insensible. ¡Me voy! ―teatralizó, pero él sabía perfectamente que ella jamás se iría mientras aún pudieran sacarle jugo a un tema. Intelectualmente, claro.

―Lo siento. Creo que de vuelta estoy siendo insensible ―respiró hondo―. ¿Lo piensan por lo de hoy? Por… ¿los besos? ―susurró, bien bajito. Y deseó que de verdad, _de verdad_ , el día de hoy hubieran sido sus primeros besos, porque si Miyako se daba cuenta de que no lo recordaba se convertiría en un digimon maligno.

―No. Lo piensan de antes.

―¿Es porque vamos juntos al club de computación? En general, nadie sabe que somos digielegidos, ¿no?

Miyako negó con la cabeza.

―Tu mamá le da un toque especial hasta a poner un pan en la tostadora y esperar cinco minutos. ¡No sé cómo lo hace!

―¿Por qué me dijiste que esas personas piensan que somos novios? ―intentó, otra vez. ¡Demasiadas preguntas!

―No sé por qué lo piensan. Pero luego de hoy, lo pensarán mucho más.

―¿Por los… besos? ―volvió a preguntar, aunque con un poco más de seguridad que antes.

―No solo por eso. Yo le dije a algunas compañeras que somos novios.

A Koushirou se le cayó la tostada al piso; la mermelada para arriba, porque él sí tenía esa suerte.

―¿Tu… _qué_? ―no quería sonar desagradecido, ni dar la impresión de que la idea le desagradase, pero por lo que él tenía entendido y por lo que veía entre sus amigos, los novios tenían relaciones bastante distintas a la de él y Miyako.

―Lo siento, sé que hice mal. Por eso quiero hacerte la cama, para disculparme. Y te devolveré la plata de la botella y mañana arreglaré todo el malentendido. Que no es un malentendido, en realidad, porque es algo que yo misma dije.

Miyako quiso moverlo de la cama a la fuerza, pero él la detuvo sosteniendo su muñeca. La miró a los ojos, ella corrió la mirada. Koushirou pensó que para las personas con anteojos debía ser más sencillo rehuir miradas directas.

―Miyako ―dijo, con firmeza.

―¡A veces hablan de ti, y a mí me da tanta bronca! ―soltó, cayendo desarmada sobre el colchón―. Nadie te conoce como yo, como nosotros, y piensan que pueden hablar de que no has tenido novia o de que nadie te ha gustado, ¡como si eso fuera importante para todo lo que tienes para dar, para la persona que eres en realidad!

Miyako interrumpió su diatriba tan de repente como la había empezado. Ambos se miraron, y hubo algo en el rostro de Koushirou, tal vez sus cejas alzadas, sus ojos profundos o su boca de confundido que la hizo continuar:

―Ahora pásame una almohada, me asfixiaré aquí mismo pero sin ensuciarte las sábanas ―concluyó, hundiendo su rostro sobre el colchón.

Esa fue la primera vez en el día que Koushirou rio.

―Temí que te hubiera atacado un digimon maligno ―dijo, tocándola intencionalmente para zamarrearla. A Miyako el contacto físico pareció despertarla de sus ansias teatrales, porque se irguió inmediatamente.

―Jamás, ¡jamás! ―exclamó, porque en realidad no sabía bien que decir.

No enlazó su brazo con el de Koushirou, tampoco lo miró. De reojo, vio que él sonreía.

―Reaccioné en forma desmedida, ¿no? ―preguntó, mientras se arreglaba los anteojos que se habían deslizado por su nariz.

Koushirou, a quien de repente esto del contacto físico no le parecía tan malo, apretó su pierna suavemente.

―No lo sé. Pero ha sido divertido. Y educativo ―agregó.

Miyako no supo a qué se refería. Koushirou no la soltó. Ella no se quejó.

―¿Te pongo las sábanas?

Koushirou olvidó enviar el correo al Señor Gennai.

 **Notas:** Me inspiré en una pequeña imagen de Kou con mucha gente. Miyako lo agarra posesivamente del brazo y eso me pareció tierno. Mis palabras fueron "botella" y "sábanas".


	3. Nudos que ahogan -Mid- Kouzuro

Personajes: **Koushiro y Chizuru**

Concepto inicial: sábanas

Concepto final: melocotón

Autora: **Midnighttreasure**

 **Nudos que ahogan y salvavidas inesperados**

Koushiro se despertó cuando un rayo de sol le golpeó ojos. Refunfuñando, se retorció entre las sábanas y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Sorprendido, abrió los ojos pero tuvo que cerrarlos cuando la luz lo cegó. Mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a la claridad, sus pensamientos se pusieron en orden y recordó todo lo acontecido la noche anterior y la razón de su desnudez. Instintivamente buscó con la mano a la persona que debería estar ahí, pero solamente encontró tela. Angustiado, se sentó en la cama abriendo de golpe los ojos sin importarle la luz, encontrándose con una habitación que no era suya pero que conocía bien.

Suspiró; no podía haberse ido, esa era su casa. Se preguntó si debería ir a buscarla. Dudó; el día anterior todo había ocurrido muy rápido y no estaba seguro de cuál era el siguiente paso.

De repente, se encontró rememorando toda la historia desde el principio.

.

.

.

Todo había empezado el día que Miyako había enfermado y no había acudido al trabajo. Su investigación acerca del Digi-mundo progresaba y la mujer no había querido retrasarse. Pero la fiebre era alta, y Koushiro solamente había podido convencerla de quedarse en casa prometiéndole llevarle los avances para que pudiese revisarlo.

Eran las 22:00 cuando tocó la puerta de la casa de su amiga. Esperó hasta que Miyako apareció en el umbral y entonces la cara de la mujer se transformó en una expresión de horror.

—¡Kou! —gritó—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me obligaste a que te trajese los avances —le recordó él, confuso.

—Tienes que irte —ordenó, cogiendo las carpetas de las manos de Koushiro.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó mientras ella lo empujaba—. ¡Miyako!

—Tienes que irte —repitió.

Las neuronas de Koushiro hicieron sinapsis y comprendió todo.

—Ella está aquí.

Miyako asintió y pidió perdón antes de cerrarle la puerta. El hombre se alejó de allí lentamente, pero sintió la necesidad de alzar la vista. En la ventana, sosteniendo las cortinas, estaba Mimi, su ex novia. Su mirada de tristeza encogió su corazón y se giró para irse, pero se encontró con Chizuru.

Ninguno dijo nada, solamente se quedaron quietos, observándose. Koushiro miró de reojo hacia la ventana de nuevo, nervioso, y la mujer suspiró.

—Hace una noche estupenda para ir a beber sake —opinó, sin dirigirse a nadie—. Iré a algún bar.

Entonces, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar lejos de la casa de su hermana. No se había alejado mucho cuando lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Es peligroso que una mujer vaya a bares sola por la noche —expuso antes de reanudar su marcha.

Koushiro entendió la indirecta y la siguió. Terminó en un bar al que nunca había ido antes, sentado al lado de la mujer que apenas había visto un par de veces. Chizuru no habló, solamente pidió una botella de sake y sirvió dos vasos. El pelirrojo tomó el pequeño vaso y observó cómo lo bebía de trago; la imitó. Inoue volvió a rellenarlo.

Perdió la cuenta de las botellas que se bebieron cuando se descubrió contándole la razón de su situación; Mimi.

—Yo de verdad que la amaba; la amo —se corrigió—. Pero tuve que cortar con ella.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.

—Porque no está enamorada de mí —confesó.

—Yo estaba con Miya cuando vino llorando —dijo Chizuru—. Parecía realmente afectada.

—No digo que no me quiera —negó Koushiro—. Pero no me ama; ya no. Está enamorada de Yamato.

El hombre le relató cómo Mimi había empezado a frecuentar al rubio cuando regresó a Japón. Entonces, apenas llevaban saliendo tres meses y aunque él estaba feliz y completamente enamorado, pudo ver la progresión hacia el vacío de su pareja. Mimi tenía muchas cosas en común con Ishida y los dos se habían dado cuenta de eso, comenzando a sentarse juntos cuando todos quedaban y hablando de temas que al resto no les interesaban pero que para ellos era un placer comentar. Koushiro los había visto discutir porque Yamato decía que la música pop no podía considerarse música, pero Mimi terminaba convenciéndole para escucharla. O cuando la castaña insistía en que probase a echarle algún ingrediente exótico a la comida y él terminaba cediendo. El rubio trataba de disimularlo, pero podía ver cómo buscaba la compañía de su novia de forma inconsciente, y lo peor era lo bien que parecía sentirse ella.

—Tendrías que verla cuando habla con él —murmuró el pelirrojo, cabizbajo—. Se le ilumina la cara. Sus ojos brillan.

—Igual te estás confundiendo —lo animó Chizuru—. Quizá los temas la emocionaban.

—No —el hombre la miró fijamente, con el semblante más serio y derrotado que nunca había visto—. Nunca ha sido así conmigo.

La mujer no supo qué decir pero tampoco pareció que él lo necesitase; cogió la botella y volvió a llenar los vasos. En silencio, empujó uno hacia ella y la instó a cogerlo. Chizuru obedeció y se llevó el recipiente a los labios al mismo tiempo que él, deseando que el brebaje arrastrase todas las penas. Tampoco supieron cuantas botellas terminaron entre los dos, solamente que terminaron completamente ebrios y que la rubia consiguió sacarlo a bailar.

—Soy arrítmico —gimoteó él, viéndose arrastrado por la mujer que había sacado el lado hiperactivo de las Inoue.

—¡No importa! ¡Yo bailaré por ti! —aseguró ella, meneando las caderas sin un ritmo fijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Olvidarás todos tus males!

Koushiro la siguió a regañadientes, haciéndola girar cuando ella se lo pedía, y haciendo lo propio cuando la mujer lo instaba a ello. Quizá fuese por el alcohol ingerido, o porque su euforia lo contagió, pero terminó pasándolo bien, tratando de moverse al compás de la música entre carcajadas. Por un instante, se le olvidó todo lo relacionado con Mimi y simplemente pensó en lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

—Tenías razón, ¡es divertido! —sonrió el pelirrojo—. Bailar hace que me olvide de todo.

—Te lo dije —se burló ella, sosteniéndose en sus hombros—. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Hay más cosas que harán que te olvides de Mimi y los problemas que tienes.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, intrigado—. ¿El qué?

Chizuru sonrió de forma enigmática y Koushiro sintió más curiosidad. Pero la mujer no respondió, no con palabras, simplemente se acercó, se puso de puntillas y lo besó. El pelirrojo se quedó completamente paralizado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir la boca de la mujer contra la suya, su cabeza trabajando a mil por hora para tratar de entender qué estaba pasando, pero cuando sintió la suavidad de sus labios al moverse contra los suyos, su cerebro se desconectó por completo como hacía mucho que no ocurría, y la rodeó con los brazos para atraerla a él, dejándose llevar.

Y fue verdad que había más cosas que le hacían olvidar.

.

.

.

Koushiro se despertó con dolor de cabeza en una habitación extraña. Las paredes celestes no eran las suyas, y los muebles claros, con una mini-cadena como único aparato electrónico, definitivamente, no pertenecían a su dormitorio. Confuso, se sentó para descubrir que no llevaba camiseta, y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral; un vistazo bajo las sábanas le confirmó que estaba desnudo. Fue entonces cuando sintió alguien al lado y al girarse se encontró con Chizuru durmiendo plácidamente. Casi cayó de la cama, tratando de alejarse de ella como si estar cerca quemase.

Tapándose sus partes con las manos, salió de la cama y se puso a buscar su ropa, la cual estaba desperdigada por el suelo. No tardó mucho en empezar a vestirse antes de dirigirse a la salida tratando de no hacer ruido. Iba a escapar, aunque sabía que no estaba bien dejar sola a una mujer después de haberse acostado con ella. Pero en ese momento no podía razonar y solamente pensaba en que había cometido un error.

Todavía estaba con la camisa abierta cuando alcanzó la puerta de la habitación. Antes de irse pudo vislumbrar el pacífico rostro de Chizuru, dormida, sin enterarse de que estaba huyendo.

.

.

.

Había pasado un mes y no había recibido ni visita ni una llamada de la mujer, aunque tampoco es que Kousgiro lo hubiese hecho. Siguió con su vida normal, aunque el lunes, cuando Miyako regresó al trabajo, estuvo tenso todo el día, con su cabeza diciéndole que su hermana se lo habría contado. Pero no fue así, y al final del día lo único que obtuvo de Miyako fue una pregunta acerca de por qué estaba tan raro con ella.

Se sintió egoísta, pero no solamente por pensar en la posibilidad de que Chizuru hubiese ido llorándole a su hermana, sino porque se dio cuenta de que, de alguna manera, eso le hubiera gustado.

.

.

.

La siguiente vez que la vio fue un día en la calle. Se la encontró acompañada de sus dos hermanas. Al parecer, según contó Miyako, habían ido a buscar vestidos para una boda que tenían. No supo cómo, pero después de unas cuantas frases y un «¡necesitamos la opinión de un hombre!», se vio arrastrado a una tienda llena de vestidos de todas formas, telas y colores.

Momoe invirtió exactamente 2 minutos en encontrar un sencillo traje de pantalón de pata ancha y camisa de seda que le gustara, otros 2 en probárselo y uno más en decidir que se lo quedaba.

Miyako tardó dos vestidos en descubrir que necesitaba algo especial para ella y fue Koushiro el que le eligió un precioso vestido con una falda de plumas de colores y un top azul celeste de seda; elegante para una boda y perfecto para alguien tan original como ella.

Con Chizuru la cosa fue más complicada. Al parecer, había ido allí obligada porque odiaba las compras, y había sido la Miyako la que había escogido todos los looks que tenía que probarse. Aguantó 45 minutos entrando y saliendo del probador, cada conjunto siendo más raro que el anterior, hasta que se cansó y salió a la tienda a buscar algo, vestida con un pomposo vestido dorado con extraños bultos cubiertos de lentejuelas, brillando y haciendo ruido a cada paso que daba. Ni siquiera hizo caso de sus hermanas cuando le pidieron ver lo escogido sino que se encerró en el probador. Cuando salió, todos quedaron anonadados.

La mujer estaba despampanante. El vestido era ideal para ella, tanto que parecía hecho a medida. Rojo, largo y muy entallado, sin apenas escote. La tela se pegaba a ella destacando su delgada figura, y aunque tuviese pocas curvas, le sentaba como un guante. Sus hermanas aplaudieron su decisión mientras la chica se sonrojaba por tantos halagos.

Koushiro se quedó sin palabras. El vestido era tan sencillo que le parecía increíble que nadie hubiese pensado en él para alguien como Chizuru, que amaba lo sutil. Sus ojos vagaron por la silueta de la rubia, observando el tejido abrazar su cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se quedaron clavados en la abertura que el vestido tenía a un lado y que dejaba ver la pierna al completo.

Flashazos de la noche de pasión que habían vivido acudieron a su mente; una vorágine de imágenes de ellos desnudos. Él tocando esa piel que parecía llamarlo, besando esos pechos que aún siendo pequeños había adorado, esas piernas rodeando su cintura mientras el pelirrojo acariciaba la suavidad de sus muslos, la corta melena de la mujer desparramada sobre la almohada como un minúsculo halo, la cabeza de Chizuru echada para atrás mientras él lamía el cuello con sus labios y ella gemía al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Tragó duro. Sabía que se había acostado con ella aquella noche pero hasta ese momento no había recordado qué había sucedido. Las imágenes no dejaban de bailar en su mente, riéndose de él, haciendo que no pudiese apartar la mirada de ella.

El hechizo quedó roto cuando la mujer desapareció dentro del probador y los sonidos regresaron. Miyako le preguntó si le gustaba y él simplemente asintió, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Instintivamente, su cerebro empezó a comparar a Chizuru con Mimi, sin poder dejar de ver las diferencias que había en las únicas dos mujeres con las que había estado.

Mimi era ostentosa y algo egoísta mientras que la otra era sencilla y humilde. Su exnovia adoraba ir de tiendas y a Chizuru habían tenido que arrastrarla. Cuando la castaña se preparaba, se probaba miles de vestidos, eligiendo los más llamativos y le gustaba usar maquillaje; Inoue elegía rápido y siempre se arreglaba de forma natural, apenas utilizando cosméticos.

Incluso en el físico eran opuestas. Mientras que Tachikawa cambiaba su pelo a menudo, buscando originalidad, la rubia tenía un peinado sencillo. Su antigua compañera tenía un cuerpo de modelo, con curvas y un buen pecho, y Chizuru era delgada en conjunto. Mimi tenía cara de ángel y la gente se giraba a mirarla, y la otra tenía una belleza sencilla que no destacaba entre la multitud.

No había de similitud entre ellas. En cambio, en su día Mimi había lo traído loco, y en ese momento Chizuru no salía de su mente.

La cabeza todavía le daba vueltas cuando la aludida salió vestida con ropa de calle. El pelirrojo se levantó y siguió a las tres mujeres a la caja. Cuando salieron, Miyako lo invitó a tomar algo pero Koushiro se negó, mirando de reojo a su hermana. Se despidió de ellas y se fue hacia otro lado.

Solamente cuando calculó que había puesto suficiente distancia entre ellos se atrevió a mirar atrás en busca de esa mujer que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, que miraba hacia él sin que sus hermanas se percatasen. Como si hubiese estado esperando pillarlo, Chizuru sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se giró mientras aceleraba sus pasos, alejándose de ella antes de volverse loco, diciéndose que tenía que olvidarse de ella.

.

.

.

Desgraciadamente no lo consiguió, y varios días después se sorprendió merodeando cerca del edificio donde ella vivía. Se sentía como un acosador, pero había llegado allí sin planearlo, como si sus pies hubiesen decidido llevarle a la boca del lobo. Koushiro maldijo; realmente estaba haciendo el idiota. Estaba por irse cuando escuchó unos pasos y antes de darle tiempo a esconderse, se encontró cara a cara con Chizuru.

—Buenas noches —saludó ella amablemente.

—Bu… —se aclaró la garganta—. Buenas noches.

Se sumieron en un inquieto silencio y Koushiro maldijo por haber sido atrapado en esa situación tan embarazosa. Sinceramente, ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Qué estaba dando un paseo antes de irse a casa? ¿Qué se había perdido? ¡Ni siquiera estaba cerca de su apartamento! Y desde luego no podía decirle que estaba allí para ver si tenía suerte y podía verla; demasiado vergonzoso.

—El otro día, mientras ordenaba mi habitación —la voz de Chizuru sacó al hombre de sus pensamientos—, encontré un álbum de fotos.

—Oh —murmuró sin saber bien qué decir.

—Hay un montón de fotos ridículas de Miya —explicó sonriendo—. Sería divertido si las vieses.

—Me encantaría —se oyó decir.

—Vamos, entonces —animó ella, siguiendo su camino.

Koushiro fue detrás sin ponerse a pensar que estaba volviendo a meterse en la boca del lobo. Sabía que era peligroso quedarse a solas con Chizuru, y desde luego estaba seguro de que ella también sentía la tensión entre ellos.

Pero a ninguno le importó qué pasaría más tarde ni si se arrepentirían, y la puerta del portal se cerró con un golpe seco a sus espaldas.

.

.

.

Koushiro sintió un deja vú cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquellas paredes celestes. El pánico volvió a atacarle, ése que la noche anterior, entre risas, fotos y charlas no había sentido. Trató de moverse sin hacer ruido pero cuando se levantó de la cama, sintió a la rubia incorporándose. Se quedó congelado, con los calzoncillos en los tobillos.

—¿Vas a volver a salir corriendo? —la pregunta hizo que se girase para encontrarla sentada en la cama, la sábana subida hasta el cuello.

—Yo… esto… —comenzó a balbucear.

—Creo que estás exagerando —lo cortó ella, sorprendiéndolo por la naturalidad con la que hablaba—. Somos adultos y sabemos lo que ha pasado. Nos hemos acostado juntos sabiendo qué queríamos; no es tan grave.

El pelirrojo volvió a quedarse mudo, asombrado por la tranquilidad con la que hablaba. No sabía por qué, quizá porque era lo que había visto en las películas, o simplemente por la forma de ser de Mimi, pero esperaba que Chizuru se pusiese histérica por haberla dejado sola y pidiese explicaciones.

—No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo —dijo ella como si estuviese leyendo su mente—. Yo sé que sigues enamorado de Tachikawa. Pero en ningún momento te he pedido nada. Solamente somos dos personas que hemos follado varias veces.

Koushiro hizo un ruidito ahogado con la garganta y casi se atraganta al verla hablar con tanta crudeza. La escuchó reír por la situación y no pudo evitar volver a compararla con su ex novia. Vale, Mimi era muy natural y no se cortaba a la hora de decir lo que pensaba, pero desde luego nunca utilizaría una palabra como «follar» ni estaría tan tranquila después de todo lo ocurrido.

—Sigues pensando mucho —insistió ella—. Nos lo hemos pasado bien. No voy a exigirte nada. ¿Me gustaría repetir? Sí, porque ha estado genial. Simplemente digo que somos adultos y podemos llevarlo con normalidad. Podemos levantarnos y desayunar tranquilamente mientras charlamos sin que eso conlleve que tengamos una relación; ni siquiera tenemos que repetir o mencionarlo de nuevo. Ha sido genial y punto. Pero si quieres irte no hay problema.

El hombre se quedó mirándola, sin decir nada. Todo lo que había dicho era verdad, y aunque no lo había dicho explícitamente, había soltado una propuesta muy interesante. Chizuru lo observaba esperando que saliese corriendo y Koushiro suspiró.

—Nunca he hecho algo así —confesó—. La única mujer con la que me he acostado es con Mimi, así que para mí esto es algo nuevo. No sé qué hacer. El otro día me asusté porque, bueno, eres la hermana de una de mis mejores amigas y no sé si es una buena idea. Hoy he sentido lo mismo. Pero no es por ti, es por la situación. No creo que sea bueno que tengamos algo más que una amistad.

—Entiendo —afirmó ella, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Pero me encantaría desayunar —se sorprendió admitiendo.

—Muy bien —sonrió la rubia—. Prepárate porque hago unas tortitas riquísimas.

—Suena genial —expresó él.

Decidió dejarle algo de espacio y se volvió a girar mientras se terminaba de subir los calzoncillos. Escuchó un suspiro detrás de él y se giró, ya de pies y semi-vestido, alzando una ceja como pregunta.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó.

—Nada —se levantó llevándose las sábanas para taparse—. Es que sé que has dicho que es mejor que no tengamos nada pero no puedo evitar pensar que tienes un culito muy apetecible.

Se sonrojó, y la mujer volvió a reírse mientras se colocaba ropa cómoda. El hombre seguía del color de su pelo cuando la siguió a la cocina y se ofreció a ayudarla con el desayuno. Chizuru aceptó y pasaron la mañana hablando mientras comían las tortitas y sentían que tenían tanta confianza y cosas en común como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

El tiempo pasó tan rápido que dieron las 12 y él dijo que tenía que irse. Ella lo acompañó a la puerta. Estaban frente a frente y ya se había despedido cuando algo desconocido lo incitó a inclinarse y besarla. La mujer solamente suspiró contra su boca y abrió los labios. Koushiro la vio cerrar los ojos antes de pasar sus manos por la cintura y estrecharla contra él; la rubia se sostuvo a sus hombros al principio, pasando un brazo por su cuello después para eliminar la distancia entre ellos. Se besaron durante unos minutos, y después simplemente se miraron y sonrieron.

En ese momento, viéndola así, tan adorable, Koushiro se dio cuenta de que realmente quería repetir y se preguntó en qué momento había querido dejarla sola en la cama.

.

.

.

Ninguno lo planeó, un día Chizuru pasó por el trabajo para entregarle a Miyako y Koushiro la invitó a tomar un café con ellos. Su amiga tuvo que irse por lo que terminaron ellos dos en una cafetería cercana a su trabajo.

Apenas fueron 15 minutos, Koushiro tenía que volver al trabajo, pero fue un asombrosamente ameno. No había conocido a Chizuru antes de la primera noche en la que se acostaron, pero era increíble lo cómodo que se sentía con ella; habían conectado con mucha facilidad. Esos dos días en los que había hablado con ella le habían dado mucha curiosidad, y esos 15 minutos no fueron suficientes para saciar las ganas de conocerla.

Fue tan entretenido y agradable que el hombre terminó por invitarla a tomar algo a la noche. La rubia aceptó encantada. Koushiro volvió al trabajo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.

.

.

Volvieron a terminar en casa de Chizuru, haciendo el amor apasionadamente. Pero no fue directo; solamente después de dos horas en un bar y otra en el salón de su casa, entre charlas, terminó a animarse a besarla de nuevo.

No estaba planeado, él la había invitado queriendo conocerla más, pero la mujer tampoco se negó y todo fluyó como si lo llevasen haciendo mucho tiempo. Lo sintió tan natural como ella lo había expresado, y simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar del momento. Cuando terminaron, no sintió ganas de huir, y abrazó a la mujer mientras caía rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

El tiempo fue pasando y para cuando se dio cuenta, llevaba 6 meses viéndose con Chizuru. Ninguno había dicho nada acerca de la relación que tenían pero sabían que aunque hablasen a diario y se acostasen no había ningún compromiso.

Habían quedado durante todo ese tiempo, conociéndose cada día más y sorprendiéndose de todo lo que tenían en común. Ambos amaban leer libros de historia, les encantaba la comida italiana y adoraban la música clásica. Si bien la rubia era bióloga, podía seguir perfectamente cualquier conversación suya, cosa que pocas veces lograba, y le encantaba. La única vez que Koushiro recordó a su exnovia, fue el día en el que dijo que antes en su casa siempre se escuchaba pop porque era lo que a Mimi le gustaba, y que la clásica siempre había aburrido a la chica. Pero fuera de eso, el pelirrojo se sorprendió al ver que ya no le dolía pensar en la castaña, y que pasaba las horas en casa deseando volver a encontrarse con Chizuru.

Un día Miyako le preguntó qué había entre ellos; el hombre simplemente respondió que eran amigos. Pero no podían negar que cuando estaban a solas saltaban chispas. Si bien lo mantenían en secreto, sus noches de pasión eran cada vez más frecuentes. De ocasiones contadas, que ocurría espontáneamente cuando subían a «tomar la última», pasaron a sentir tal necesidad de contacto que casi salían corriendo de donde estuvieran para ir al piso más cercano. La rubia incluso había aparecido de improvisto en su apartamento y se había lanzado directamente a sus brazos. Koushiro había descubierto una auténtica mujer en Chizuru y le traía loco de pasión.

Al hombre le gustaba Chizuru, le encantaba su relación y adoraba pasar tiempo con ella. Claro que él no sabía que no podía seguir así para siempre.

.

.

.

Ocurrió una noche en la que después de una cena en el italiano al que acostumbraban a ir habían terminado entre las sábanas de la cama del pelirrojo. El ambiente del local había hecho que dejasen el postre a medias para irse. Estaban todavía desnudos y abrazados, ambos agotados y con la sensación del orgasmo aún en el aire, cuando Chizuru empezó a hablar. A Koushiro no le importaba; había admitido hacía mucho tiempo que la inteligencia de la rubia llegaba a excitarle de sobremanera y era muy posible que terminasen por repetir. Pero no esperó que un tema en concreto rompiera su burbuja.

—La cena de la empresa es este sábado —comentó—. Ya que esta vez es de todos los departamentos, podríamos ir juntos.

Chizuru sintió cómo el cuerpo del hombre pasaba de relajado a tenso, y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Yo… —murmuró el pelirrojo—. No creo que sea buena idea.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.

—Si vamos juntos la gente puede confundir las cosas —aclaró él—. Empezarán a hablar sobre nosotros y estamos bien como estamos, sin que nadie sepa nada.

Ese fue el turno de ella de envararse. Con lentitud, se soltó de su agarre y lo miró tratando de esconder su tristeza.

—Ya veo —susurró—. Tienes razón. Nosotros no tenemos nada de todas formas.

—Exacto —suspiró el hombre—. Si vamos todo el mundo pensará que estamos saliendo y será complicado. Somos dos amigos que se acuestan de vez en cuando pero nadie tiene por qué hacer un mundo.

—Cierto —musitó saliendo de la cama—. He recordado que tengo cosas que hacer así que me voy a casa.

Koushiro no dijo nada, solamente la observó mientras la mujer recogía las prendas derramadas por el suelo y se vestía. Esperó que se despidiese con un beso pero Chizuru simplemente agitó la mano antes de irse.

Entonces sintió que algo estaba mal.

.

.

.

Lo corroboró cuando Chizuru no lo llamó al día siguiente, ni al siguiente. Al de tres días terminó por hacerlo él, pero la mujer declinó su propuesta, alegando tener trabajo. A Koushiro le dio mala espina.

.

.

.

La fiesta de la empresa llegó y el hombre se puso su mejor smoking. Todo era elegancia y Koushiro charló con compañeros. Estaba siendo una velada entretenida cuando la vio.

No había recordado que Chizuru estaría allí y se sorprendió. Su boca se secó al verla con aquel vestido rojo que se había probado aquella vez. Seguía sentándole como un guante y él simplemente quiso acercarse, besarla allí mismo y después llevársela a casa y hacerle el amor.

De repente vio que no estaba sola y que agarraba del brazo de un hombre que no había visto nunca. No le importó lo más mínimo quién era, pero sí lo bien que parecía sentirse ella junto a él y cómo sonreía.

Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que le hervía la sangre. ¿Qué hacía ese desconocido hablando con ella de esa forma tan cercana? ¿Por qué le coqueteaba? Porque estaba claro que quería algo más con ella que hablar, y estaba haciendo que ardiese de ira. Se sorprendió; ni siquiera cuando se percató de que Mimi estaba enamorándose de Yamato sintió celos, solamente fue tristeza, y en cambio en ese momento quería arrancar la cabeza al hombre que charlaba con Chizuru solamente por esta con ella.

El instante que el sujeto la sacó a bailar fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sin pensarlo, se acercó y la agarró del brazo. Chizuru se giró sorprendida.

—Ven conmigo —ordenó Koushiro.

—Estoy bailando —repuso ella.

El pelirrojo se contuvo para no pegarle un puñetazo al acompañante cuando éste se puso entre ellos y le dijo que era su pareja. La rubia, viendo el panorama, decidió intervenir.

—Tranquilo, Minato —le dijo a su acompañante—. Voy a ir con él. No te preocupes, solamente veré qué quiere.

Koushiro sonrió victorioso pero cuando ella le dio un beso en la mejilla rugió. Enfadado, sujetó la mano de la mujer y la arrastró fuera de allí a un pasillo vacío.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó ella—. ¡Estás siendo un bruto!

—¿Qué haces con él? —le devolvió al pregunta, casi gruñendo de furia.

—Es mi acompañante —repuso Chizuru recuperando la tranquilidad—. Mi pareja hoy.

—¡No debería! —gritó el pelirrojo, sorprendiendo a ambos.

—¿Qué? —empezó a enfadarse—. Tú me dijiste que no vendrías conmigo y me he buscado a otro.

—¡No puedes! —chilló con voz ronca—. ¡Tú eres mía!

Chizuru se quedó en blanco pero él no pareció notar qué había gritado. Fue entonces cuando ella se enfadó.

—¡No soy nada tuyo! —gritó—. Lo dejaste claro, ¿recuerdas? No somos nada. Soy libre de salir con otros hombres.

Koushiro lanzó un rugido y se abalanzó sobre ella. La mujer sintió algo de miedo y cerró los ojos, pero él no le hizo daño; la pegó a la pared y sostuvo su cara entre sus manos con delicadeza. Pudo sentir cómo él hervía de furia pero la trataba con ternura. Los dos se quedaron perdidos en las orbes del otro.

—No puedes salir con otros —su voz sonó lastimera, como una súplica.

Lentamente, se acercó y la besó, muy dulcemente. Chizuru se dejó llevar sin poder ni querer evitarlo y cuando se abrazó a él, profundizó el beso. Los segundos pasaron y el beso fue volviéndose más intenso hasta que se sintieron arder. Cuando se separaron, tenían los labios hinchados y respiraban entrecortadamente.

—Vámonos de aquí —susurró él, con voz cargada de deseo.

El tono la hizo estremecer y no pudo más que asentir. Ella también lo anhelaba; sentir sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo y hacer el amor toda la noche. Koushiro la volvió a besar, un beso lleno de promesas que la dejó queriendo más. Después sostuvo su mano y salieron de allí sin que nadie los viese.

Chizuru se sintió como una marioneta en sus manos, pero no podía evitarlo; tenía demasiados sentimientos por ese hombre, y si esa era la única forma de tenerlo, lo soportaría con tal de estar a su lado, aunque su corazón perteneciese a otra mujer.

.

.

.

Unos pasos sacaron a Koushiro de su ensoñación y Chizuru entró al dormitorio, haciendo que volviese a la realidad y dejase de recordar su historia pasada.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella al verlo despierto—. Pensé que seguías dormido.

—Acabo de despertar —murmuró mirándola y sonrojándose al ver que solamente llevaba su camisa.

—Ha sido lo primero que he encontrado para ponerme —explicó la mujer—. No quería despertarte, lo siento. Ahora mismo te la doy.

—Espera —la frenó él; Chizuru paró aunque ya habían desabrochado el primer botón—. Ven.

Ella fue hasta la cama. El pelirrojo palmeó el lugar a su lado y ella subió al lecho, gateando hasta donde él estaba. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Koushiro la alzó repentinamente para colocarla sobre su regazo. Chizuru soltó un gritito. Quedaron frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos. El hombre levantó llevó una mano a su mejilla y la acarició, sintiendo esa piel de melocotón bajo sus dedos; tan suave… su tacto era una de las cosas que más le gustaba en el mundo. Ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado para apoyarse y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de su caricia. Después lo miró con miles de preguntas brillando en sus orbes.

—Estoy enamorado de ti —confesó de golpe, sin titubeo alguno.

Chizuru abrió los ojos con asombro. El pelirrojo se quedó estático, a la espera de que ella procesase las palabras y decidiese si aceptar sus sentimientos o echarle de casa.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras esperaba que ella hiciese algún movimiento; el pánico empezó a inundarle. Iba decir algo cuando la mujer lo besó efusivamente. Apenas le dio tiempo a responder cuando ella volvió a separarse; su cara resplandecía en una brillante sonrisa que contagió la felicidad al hombre.

—Ya era hora —fue lo único que dijo.

Cuando volvieron a unir sus labios, el beso fue sorprendentemente lento y dulce. Con sus brazos rodeándola, sus cuerpos encajando como dos piezas de puzle, Koushiro se dio cuenta de que nunca había sido tan feliz. Después de todo, puede que hubiese empezado todo como un juego, pero había terminado por arrancarse el nudo que se había formado en él después de lo de Mimi. Chizuru había logrado entrar en su corazón y sanarle, y en ese momento, sintió que su vida era perfecta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de autor:**

Y hasta aquí mi aportación a esta noble causa como lo es el demostrar que Koushiro es shippeable con todas. Mi pareja, ya la habéis visto, Kouzuru (Koushiro x Chizuru). No sé qué tal habrá quedado, no me terminaba de convencer antes así que cuando he tenido que acortarla me pasa más aún.

He buscado información sobre Chizuru, pero solamente sale de pasada (y de pasada me refiero a una frase) en el cd-drama Michi... (que es horror, me lo vi solo por eso y casi muero de lo malo es) y no me quedó nada claro jajaja Así que he tenido que inventarme un poco su forma de ser, por lo que si la odiáis, asumo todas las culpas.

Sé que muchas odiaréis la historia, ya sea por el mishiro roto o por el Mimato implícito, pero realmente creo que es la que mejor pega con Koushiro, y ya sabéis que soy mimata, si Mimi no terminaba con Kosuhiro, mi primera opción siempre es Yamato. Así que nada, espero que no la odiéis mucho por eso, y os dejo imaginaros que son otras dos personas (aunque entonces las descripciones no casarían).

Por último decir que tuve una primera idea inicial que odié con todas mis fuerzas y ni voy a mencionar porque era horrible, y al final ésta surgió a raíz de estar escuchando música y pensar en la palabra inicial "sábana" mientras una canción concreta sonaba, que trata sobre un hombre que primero solamente quiere sexo y termina enamorándose. Y a partir de ahí, todo fue fluyendo más (tanto que me pasé por 1400 palabras casi ajjaja).

Nada más, espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


	4. Era significaba -HikariCaelum-KouJun

Personajes: **Koushiro y Jun**

Concepto inicial: melocotón

Concepto final: tabaco

Autora: **HikariCaelum**

 **Era significaba ya no es**

Cuando me despierto, huele a melocotón. Es un aroma familiar, hundo la nariz un poco más en su pelo alborotado. Es por su champú, dice que le gusta que huela a cosas comestibles para que así yo tenga ganas de comérmela. Yo pongo los ojos en blanco cuando lo dice, pero le muerdo el cuello.

También olía a melocotón el día en que supe que algo que no iba a controlar acababa de empezar.

Todo comenzó como no suele hacerlo. Chica persigue a chico, chico huye de chica, chica se vuelve una acosadora loca.

—Tienes los ojos más oscuros que he visto —me dijo—. O igual es por tu pelo, que hace que resalten.

No supe qué responder. Asentí con la cabeza, cohibido, y carraspeé.

—Bueno, ¿está Daisuke? —volví a preguntar.

—Tienes dos años más que él, ¿verdad? —Ignoró de nuevo la razón por la que estaba allí. Yo tuve que volver a asentir—. Es fantástico.

No sabía por qué era fantástico, pero algo me inquietó por la forma en que me miraba. Se hizo a un lado y llamó a su hermano. Ya ni recuerdo por qué fui, quizá tenía que arreglarle el ordenador o puede que tuviera que ayudarle en alguna tarea de informática. Mis amigos en general se aprovechaban de mí (y siguen haciéndolo) para esas cosas. El día que empiece a cobrar…

Justo cuando Daisuke salía de su habitación, Jun se me acercó y habló en mi oído.

—Ya nos veremos, Koushiro.

Me recorrió un escalofrío involuntario. Porque había invadido mi espacio personal, porque sonaba a amenaza… porque olía a melocotón. Y era un aroma agradable.

Olvidé pronto el incidente, pero Jun se encargó de refrescarme la memoria.

Era una tarde soleada, habíamos quedado los amigos para dar un paseo y quizá tomar un helado. Yo tenía la cabeza en algunos proyectos en los que trabajaba, por eso tardé en darme cuenta de que una chica muy alta acompañaba a Daisuke. Él se acercó, juntó las manos como si rezara y pidió disculpas repetidas veces.

—Sé que mi hermana es una pesada —dijo—, pero se ha empeñado en venir y no he podido librarme de ella.

—No seas así —lo regañó Hikari—, claro que puede venir con nosotros.

Pero, por la cara de Yamato y Jou, no todos estaban de acuerdo.

Al principio, pensé que Jun había venido para acosar a su viejo amor de la adolescencia, o que quizá quería convencer a Jou de que hablara con su hermano para que volviera a tener una cita con ella… pero no. Pronto me di cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Koushiro —me llamó, en un tono muy agudo—, ¿me invitas a un helado?

Yo miré a mis amigos, en busca de ayuda, pero la mayoría estaban o perplejos o muriéndose de risa. Yamato y Jou parecían aliviados. Traidores.

La tarde fue un tormento. Jun apenas me dejó respirar, llevándome de un lado para otro o parloteando sin cesar, era más pesada que Mimi en sus días de hiperactividad. Encima, el idiota de Taichi no paraba de soltar indirectas subidas de tono, Takeru se sumó pronto al juego y yo solo quería ser capaz de matarlos con la mirada.

Cuando llegó la noche respiré aliviado, creyendo que el acoso había terminado, pero no había hecho más que empezar.

Jun se remueve y me da, en sueños, un manotazo. Si pretendía seguir durmiendo, está claro que hoy no podré. Hay noches en que no se está quieta y las mañanas son aún peores.

Me levanto, me estiro y voy al baño. No tengo cuidado de no hacer ruido, porque cuando duerme no hay nada que la despierte. Las alarmas no sirven para ella, depende de que una persona se levante antes que ella y consiga sacarla de la cama. Antes lo hacía su madre, ahora me encargo yo. No me molesta, prefiero madrugar para tener unas horas tranquilas para trabajar.

Voy al salón y, mientras me rasco un ojo, me sirvo una taza de café. Sobre la mesa están desperdigados documentos del trabajo de Jun, es secretaria en una empresa de cosméticos. Si le preguntas, te dirá que trabaja en el mundo de la belleza sin explicar nada más. Le divierte que la gente saque conclusiones como que es diseñadora, modelo o maquilladora. Asegura que podría tener cualquiera de esas profesiones y sería la mejor.

Ordeno un poco los papeles, me aseguro de que todavía sea pronto y voy a mi despacho para encerrarme un rato. Trabajo mejor por las mañanas, cuando el subconsciente no se me ha desactivado del todo. Aunque hoy parece divagar más acerca del champú de melocotón que de otra cosa.

Los recuerdos vuelven a activarse cuando veo la pequeña figura de la torre de Tokio que hay en mi escritorio.

Después de aquella primera tarde de acoso, vinieron muchas más. Jun averiguaba los planes que hacíamos y se presentaba en los momentos más inesperados. Se volvió habitual que apareciera y molestara a su hermano con Miyako de cómplice, discutiera con Mimi, dijera cosas inapropiadas a Yamato… y, sobre todo, no me dejara en paz. Sentada a mi lado, caminando junto a mí y forzando que nuestras manos se rozaran, ofreciéndome a compartir su bebida poniéndole dos pajitas.

¡Era agotador! No soy el tipo de persona a la que le guste la atención, ni la compañía constante, y con ella era imposible estar tranquilo. Además, me lanzaba indirectas que me ponían de los nervios, cosa que mis amigos aprovechaban para reírse de mí.

—Tienes cuatro años menos que yo. Ese es mi límite, ¿sabes? Por ejemplo, Ken es un dulce y si tuviera un par de años más… pero es demasiado pequeño. No es solo porque tú estés ya en la universidad, es que no podría estar con alguien que tenga la edad de mi hermano, sería raro…

—¡Mira! Venimos conjuntados. Qué buena pareja hacemos.

—Quiero ir a un parque de atracciones, hace muchísimo que no voy, ¿me llevas?

Cuando llegó mi cumpleaños, cómo no, se presentó en la fiesta sorpresa que me habían organizado mis amigos y mis padres. Me regaló esta figurita de la torre de Tokio, con una nota en la que ponía que era un sitio muy romántico donde darnos nuestro primer beso. Fingí no leer la nota y di las gracias, pero me mantuve bien alejado de ella el resto de la tarde.

—No me has despertado —se queja una voz ligeramente ronca.

Yo hago girar la silla de escritorio para quedar frente a Jun. Su pelo es casi afro por las mañanas y a mí siempre me hace gracia.

—¿Quieres café? —pregunto.

—Quiero dormir.

Se sienta sobre mis piernas y apoya la frente en mi cuello. Yo la abrazo y beso su coronilla. Cuando estamos sentados o tumbados puedo envolverla entre mis brazos, pero cuando estamos de pie es más complicado. Taichi nunca dejará de reírse porque yo tenga que ponerme de puntillas para besarla, Takeru escribió como regalo para nuestra boda una poesía sobre una gigante y un enano que se enamoraban a pesar de sus diferencias. Hikari no consigue mantener bajo control a su hermano ni a su novio, y hasta ella acaba riéndose a veces.

A mí no me importa. Puede que seamos la pareja más extraña del mundo, pero para Jun eso está bien y entonces para mí también.

—Voy a fumarme un cigarro. El último y mañana lo dejo —me promete, en vano, como cada día.

—Abrígate antes de abrir la ventana.

Mientras la veo salir del despacho, no puedo aguantar una sonrisa. Si le hubieran dicho a mi yo de hace varios años que acabaría así…

Rechazarla una y otra vez era muy cansino. Durante meses esa fue la dinámica en mi vida. Jun incluso le robó el móvil a Daisuke para apuntarse mi número y mandarme mensajes. Yo, como siempre, le respondía con educación, pero ella quería más y más de mí. Juro que pensé que me saldrían canas.

Y, de pronto, tan repentinamente como empezó el acoso, terminó.

Simplemente una mañana me levanté y ya no tenía ningún mensaje suyo. No se presentó en toda la semana ni en mi facultad ni en casa de Taichi cuando quedamos todos. Algunos le preguntaron a Daisuke, extrañados, pero él se encogió de hombros y dijo que Jun no le había vuelto a seguir para ver a dónde iba. Yamato me dio una palmada en el hombro, diciéndome que parecía que la tempestad había pasado, y yo suspiré aliviado.

Todo, hasta un sábado muy frío de invierno. Había nevado y la ciudad estaba cubierta de un manto blanco. Decidí aprovechar la mañana para ir a la tienda de informática, porque necesitaba algunas cosas. Pero al llegar vi que estaba cerrada por reformas. Molesto por haber salido en vano, encima con el frío que hacía, decidí dar un paseo buscando otra tienda similar.

Fue entonces cuando la vi. Estaba en una calle cualquiera, sentada en el bordillo de la acera. En la mano tenía un cigarro y se lo llevó a los labios. No supe por qué, eso me hizo acercarme. Me dije que era por ser educado, que estaría mal ignorarla y que se diera cuenta, pero había algo más.

—Hola —saludé, dudoso.

Jun levantó la cabeza y echó humo. Me tendió el paquete de tabaco, pero negué. Nunca he fumado. Algo en su gesto, más serio que nunca, me hizo sentarme junto a ella. El suelo estaba húmedo por la nieve que se derretía. No me quejé.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté, cuando al cabo de un minuto empecé a sentirme incómodo por el silencio.

—Fumar.

—Ya, pero…

—Solo fumo, Koushiro. No hace falta que haya otra razón.

—Hace frío.

—No me molesta. Me ayuda a aclarar las ideas. —Me sentí cohibido por su tono, no era el chillón de siempre, sino uno mucho más grave.

—Deberías ir a un sitio cubierto, podrías resfriarte. —No sabía por qué me importaba.

—Ya sé que hago cosas raras, ¿vale? Pero me gusta ser así. Dejad de creeros todos mejores que yo.

Parpadeé, confuso por sus palabras. Me levanté y sacudí mis pantalones, aunque irremediablemente habían quedado mojadas.

—Siento si te he molestado —dije—. Nos vemos.

Me di la vuelta, pero no llegué a avanzar, sin saber por qué. No quería dejarla allí. Ella se rio de pronto.

—Tienes el culo empapado.

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas y volví a mirarla, para apartar mi trasero de su campo de visión. Jun me mantuvo la mirada unos instantes, después puso una sonrisa extraña y dio otra calada al cigarro.

—Supongo que te da igual —susurró, mientras dejaba que el humo se escapara—, pero mi encaprichamiento contigo no era solo eso. No era como la obsesión por el cantante famoso y misterioso de turno, ni la admiración por un chico mayor con aire de intelectual… No, no era como con Yamato o Shuu. Era otra cosa.

Como siempre me pasaba con ella, no supe qué decir. Hablar sin filtros es algo que no conozco, pero para Jun siempre fue más sencillo soltar lo que pensaba que guardárselo.

Por alguna razón, la palabra «era» no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Era significaba ya no es.

Debería haberme aliviado, ¿no? Esa chica que me había acosado parecía haberse rendido de pronto. Las tres semanas que llevaba sin perseguirme había avanzado más en mis proyectos. Nadie me distraía en los almuerzos o a la salida de las clases, no tenía que pasar mucho tiempo al día respondiendo con monosílabos mensajes, tenía tranquilidad.

Pero, también, había una extraña sensación de vacío. Y me empezó a doler, como si de verdad tuviera un hueco en el pecho, al escucharla hablar en pasado.

—He vuelto a fumar —me dijo, sin esperar a que respondiera a su particular declaración—. No sé, siempre es raro vivir un desamor. Normalmente chillaba y molestaba a todo el mundo, esta vez creo que me he quedado sin voz. Casi hablo tan poco como tú. —Dejó escapar una risita amarga y volvió a aspirar humo—. No te entretengo más, supongo que estarás ocupado. No tienes que ser educado conmigo, te prometo que no me quedaré aquí hasta que me congele. Solo… solo necesito un rato.

Quise decir algo. ¡Lo que fuera! Pero tenía la boca seca. También intenté marcharme, aquello no era cosa mía…

No pude.

Solo seguí mirándola, hasta que ella, con el cigarro entre los labios, levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los míos. En ese momento algún engranaje encajó dentro de mí.

De un manotazo, tiré el tabaco al suelo y lo pisoteé, enterrándolo en la nieve. Me puse en cuclillas, para quedar a su altura, y la besé.

Tuve que apartarme tosiendo para soltar el humo que antes había estado en su boca. Jun se rio. Y, desde esa tarde, su risa, su champú de melocotón y sus paquetes de tabaco me acompañan allá donde voy. Es escandalosa y me agota como nadie, pero también hace de mi vida algo mucho más interesante.


	5. Rojo melancolía -CieloCriss-Koura

Personajes: **Koushiro y Sora**

Concepto inicial: tabaco

Concepto final: pétalos

Autora: **CieloCriss**

 **Rojo melancolía**

—¿Me das uno? —Sora preguntó a Koushiro.

El pelirrojo estaba en la terraza, fumaba. Se escuchaban las olas del mar revolviéndose junto con la noche. La marea había subido y no se veían las rocas, ni la arena.

—¿Fumas, Sora-san? —El chico rebuscó un cigarrillo en su cajetilla. Lo sacó algo nervioso, no le gustaba que lo vieran fumar. Lo cedió a Takenouchi algo ofuscado.

—No realmente. —La muchacha tomó el tabaco de la mano de Izumi. Se recargó en el barandal y sintió que la brisa de la bahía de Odaiba le tocaba la cara—. Me he asomado por la ventanilla y te vi fumar, entonces se me antojó.

—No creo que te guste, a mí no es que me guste demasiado.

Sora olió el cigarro antes de dirigirlo a su boca.

—¿Tienes fuego? —preguntó ella.

Koushiro rebuscó en sus bolsillos de nueva cuenta, pero no pudo hallar su encendedor.

—No sé dónde lo he dejado… —se disculpó.

Sora sonrió.

—Entonces ayúdame a encenderlo con tu cigarrillo —propuso casualmente, mientras Koushiro se incomodaba, rascándose la quijada—. Mimi lo hacía todo el tiempo, ¿sabes?, encendía su cigarrillo con el cigarro de alguien más.

—Pero Mimi ya no fuma, Sora-san, y no quisiera que tú comenzaras a hacerlo.

Ella encogió los hombros; miró que la noche era densa y en el cielo no se veían estrellas. El paisaje era nuboso, en escala de grises, parecía haber sido pintado con carbón.

—Todos están festejando, pero vi a través de la ventana y te miré fumando —ella fingió que fumaba con el cigarrillo apagado—. Pensé en que quería hacerte compañía.

—Gracias.

—Anda, encendamos el cigarro al estilo de Mimi —pidió Sora.

Koushiro tragó saliva. Ella se colocó el cigarrillo entre los labios. Él la miró por varios segundos.

—¿No sería mejor si te paso el cigarrillo aspiras hasta prender el tuyo?

—Podría ser, pero no sería como me lo imaginé.

—¿Cómo te lo imaginaste?, ¿qué te imaginaste, Sora-san?

—Imaginé que sería como evocar el día del pocky (*), ¿lo has celebrado alguna vez?, llevas la galleta a tus labios y la comes con tu pareja… el cigarro y los pocky son largos, cilíndricos…

—Pero el cigarro tiene miles de sustancias tóxicas y los pocky sólo son galletas bañadas de chocolate.

—Tienes razón —Takenouchi admitió—, no sé, pero tener ese acercamiento contigo sería un gesto tierno, eso pensé.

—¿Un gesto tierno?, no te entiendo, Sora-san.

—Eso no importa, lo que pasa es que hoy es noche de melancolía.

—Pero allá adentro lo que hay es una fiesta —explicó Koushiro.

—Sí, una gran fiesta —concordó—. Sin embargo, tú estás aquí solo y te fumas un cigarrillo.

—Es verdad.

—Eso le da el toque melancólico. Yo también me siento así, quizás fue culpa de Taichi por tanto alcohol que me ha obligado a beber… —Ella se silenció unos momentos, reformuló su petición—. Koushiro, quiero fumar contigo, ¿vale?

—Vale —respondió Koushiro, tirando la ceniza hacia el océano—. Entonces, ¿debemos encender el cigarrillo según el estilo de Mimi, cierto?

—Sí, debemos pensar que es el día del pocky _especial_ —respondió Sora, cerrando los ojos y centrando el cigarrillo en su boca. Traía las mejillas febriles, acarameladas y en la frente la adornaban tres perlas de sudor.

Koushiro la tomó de los hombros con torpeza, ligeramente colapsado por sus propios sonrojos y la extravagancia de la situación. Por instantes, los dos se sintieron pesados, como si fueran el ancla de un barco.

—Cuando mi tabaco toque el tuyo, inhala, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Y mejor no cierres los ojos —pidió el chico.

Takenouchi obedeció. Sus ojos abiertos y resplandecientes, como los rubíes, miraron cómo Izumi se le acercaba, con impericia, hasta que la punta de su cigarro, rellena de ceniza y de humo, tocó su colilla inmaculada.

Sora aspiró hasta que una gruesa nube de humo se metió en su cuerpo. No, no sabía a chocolate, aunque por lo menos el tabaco terminó encendiéndose. Ella se llenó de tos, por lo que se separó abruptamente de Koushiro para doblarse y carraspear un poco más.

—Sora-san —la llamó el joven, con apuro, acuclillándose a su lado—. ¿Necesitas agua?, ¿estás bien?

La chica asintió. Alzó la mirada, le habían llorado los ojos y tenía la mascada un poco corrida.

—Estoy bien… sólo absorbí mucho humo. —Sora recogió el cigarrillo, con la tos lo había dejado caer en la duela—. Quise llenar mis pulmones, pero no sé dar el golpe, ¿me enseñas?

—Por supuesto que no, Sora-san —renegó Koushiro—; si yo pudiera, lo dejaría; es malo para la salud, Jyou-san lo recalca cada vez que me ve.

—Koushiro Izumi, llevas tres meses fumando, no hables como un anciano que no puede dejar el vicio —regañó Sora, arrebatándole el tabaco al pelirrojo—. Tengo una buena idea, hoy mismo lo dejarás.

—¿Eh?

Sora Takenouchi lanzó los cigarrillos hacia el mar. Koushiro arrugó el entrecejo y se recargó en la borda apretando el cuerpo.

—No comprendo a las mujeres, ni siquiera a ti, Sora-san.

—Fumar no le hace bien a la melancolía.

—No lo entiendo, primero vienes a fumar, pides que te encienda el tabaco y luego, después de un simple ataque de tos, tiras hasta el mío.

—¿Acaso no dijiste que no era bueno para ti?, ¿sabes, Koushiro?, a veces hay que hacerle caso al médico del grupo, por más cascarrabias que sea.

—En eso tienes razón, pero tengo una cajetilla guardada, ¿me harás tirarla?

—Claro que no, quedará en tu conciencia, tampoco soy moralista —dijo—. ¿Y si regresamos?

—Supongo que hace mucho frío aquí afuera…

—Supones bien, tienes las puntas de los dedos azulosas, ¿ves?

—Oh, sí… no lo había notado.

—Es porque mirabas el cigarrillo. El tabaco era lo único caliente, pero en realidad, tu cuerpo tiene frío.

—Si querías venir a tirarme el cigarro, ¿por qué fingiste que querías uno?

—Quería un beso indirecto tuyo. —La pelirroja sonó inesperada para su amigo.

—¡Sora-san!

—¿No hice acaso la comparación con el día del pocky?, Mimi también diría que eso fue un beso indirecto: cigarrillo con cigarrillo en lugar de pocky con pocky o labio con labio.

El muchacho se cubrió el rostro abochornado. Luego miró con apremio su celular, para despistar su enrojecimiento.

—Vamos adentro —pidió, escondiéndose tras la pantalla de su móvil. Sora asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa, tomó la delantera y abrió la puerta de cristal.

La música que producía el bajo de Yamato Ishida se escapó del local por unos segundos y se perdió en el viento que transitaba la bahía. Koushiro se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y trató de olvidarse de la escena que acababa de vivir con su amiga.

Había sido de lo más extraño para los dos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que había melancolía de por medio. Quizás, en aquel recuerdo recién creado, lo único que había era el alcohol que navegaba por las venas de Sora y el humo de tabaco que se había quedado tiznado en los pulmones de Koushiro. Sólo debía ser eso.

Adentro había muchas luces intercalándose. Eran de muchos colores porque a Mimi le gustaban los arcos iris. Izumi mismo las había colocado a capricho de la castaña, quien ahora mismo estaba en el centro de la pista de baile, haciendo coreografías estadounidenses que nadie conocía, salvo ella.

Sora y él la miraron por unos segundos porque Mimi era sencillamente encantadora en la pista de baile. Takeru, que estaba cerca de ella, trataba de imitarla pero resultaba mucho menos habilidoso.

Atrás, en el escenario, Yamato y su vieja banda de preparatoria, Knife of Day, tocaba los _covers_ de pop-rock americanos que Mimi pedía sin parar desde que habían anunciado el tiempo de las complacencias.

—¡Sora! ¡Koushiro! —les gritó Taichi, acercándose a ellos con una cerveza en cada mano —. ¿Dónde diablos estaban?, ¡se perdieron de la parte cuando Daisuke y las _Megane-girls_ (*) hicieron un concurso de vómitos!

—¿Concurso de vómitos? —se asqueó Sora.

—¿Las _Megane-girls_? —se confundió Koushiro.

—Las chicas de gafas, Miyako y Meiko, ¿a que les he dado un sobrenombre genial?

—Eres un grosero, Taichi —regañó la pelirroja.

—A mí me parece absurdo pero interesante… —consideró Koushiro.

—¡Cada día estás peor, Taichi!, ¡eres mentiroso y descarado!, ¿por qué mejor no dices que los embriagaste hasta hacerlos vomitar?, ¡con lo tímida que es Meiko y lo locos que están Daisuke y Miyako! ¡Eres de lo peor! —regañó Jou Kido, uniéndose a la conversación. Estaba más alto que nunca y sus gafas no tenían anti reflejante—. Y tú, Koushiro, estabas fumando, ¿verdad?

—Sólo un poco.

—Esto es el colmo. Venir a hacer las locuras de la adolescencia con 25 años, ¡increíble!

—Ya, Jou, deja de actuar como un Papá Pitufo —se quejó Tai.

—Pero si el Superior parece más el Pitufo Filósofo —se rió Sora, de nuevo sus mejillas relumbraron y Koushiro no pudo evitar mirarlas fijamente.

—¿Tú también te burlas, Sora?

—Ya, ya, no te amargues, Jou, que esta es una fiesta, ¡mi fiesta! ¡Festejemos mi gran nombramiento como representante del Digimundo en las Naciones Unidas!, ¡Ay, Sora!, ¿cuándo ibas a pensar que resultaría tan listo?

—Pues fue una sorpresa para todos, ¿verdad, Koushiro?

Izumi asintió.

—Yo sospeché que Taichi-san nos sorprendería cuando le dio la crisis existencial del 2005 —dijo Koushiro, recordando brevemente el pasado, había sido en su adolescencia cuando él había comenzado a sonrojarse. Se ofuscó por pensar en ello y negó para sus adentros—. Con permiso, iré a sentarme.

—Te mandaré una cerveza con el mesero, en mi fiesta no quiero amargados —avisó Yagami, sin perder el entusiasmo.

—Las que quieras —retó el pelirrojo, alejándose.

La fiesta estaba llena de elegidos de todo el mundo, pero no había digimon. La Tierra estaba unida al Mundo Digital, pero la presencia de los digimon no era constante. Taichi había prometido que durante su gestión, la frontera para cruzar los mundos sería más sencilla y sin tanta burocracia. A Koushiro le causaba gracia que Taichi fuera tan positivo después de haber atravesado olas de pesimismo durante la pubertad.

Se sentó en la mesa de los elegidos de China para saludar a los hermanos Hoi, quienes llevaban toda la velada haciéndole ojitos a Hikari, quien les devolvía la sonrisa de manera forzada, desde lejos.

—Iremos a sacarla a bailar —anunciaron de inmediato, justo cuando Koushiro se sentó.

—Suerte —les dijo porque era educado. Evitó avisarles que sacar a bailar a la hermana del festejado era una misión suicida estando Daisuke y Takeru cerca.

Se encogió en la silla, normalmente le gustaban las fiestas por más que lo negaba. Le gustaba que Taichi las propusiera de la nada y las organizaran aprisa, con Mimi prometiendo que cocinaría y Jou auto-condenándose a limpiar.

Le gustaba que Yamato se pusiera a arreglar lo de la música y que Takeru se creyera un DJ profesional, a pesar de que sólo se sabía las rolas de su hermano.

Sí, le gustaban esas fiestas, pero esta, en particular, no le gustaba ni un poquito. Era como Sora Takenouchi decía: significaba melancolía, o incluso, hasta temor.

—Toma, he traído la cerveza que le prometiste a Tai que te tomarías. —La pelirroja volvió a aparecer a su lado y se sentó.

Los dos traían latas de _biiru (*)_. Ella le dio un trago largo. Koushiro apenas la sorbió. Adentro había calefacción, pero de cualquier forma, a Izumi siempre le había parecido incómodo tomar cerveza en tiempo de frío.

—Yamato regresa mañana a Houston. Tomará algunos cursos antes de su misión, me lo acaba de decir Takeru —hizo plática la pelirroja.

—¿Tienes miedo de su viaje espacial?

—Sí, bastante —ella confesó—. También temo por Taichi, mañana se va a trabajo de campo a las regiones más hostiles del Digimundo.

—Nuestros dos líderes se separan de nosotros —hizo la observación el pelirrojo—. Me da la impresión de que siempre estuvieron lejos, sin embargo, ahora festejamos como si nada.

—Cumplen sus sueños, nosotros también debemos cumplir los nuestros, aunque eso no signifique seguirlos en sus misiones casi suicidas.

Izumi sorbió más cerveza. Sólo le gustaba tomarse la espuma. Sora lo miró con intensidad, con esas mejillas frenéticas que le dejaba la bebida.

—No sé por qué mi sueño es estar detrás de una computadora, era mejor cuando los seguíamos.

—¡Qué va, Koushiro!, ¿acaso recuerdas bien cómo era? —Sora rememoró—. De niño, Taichi tenía las ideas más riesgosas de todas y se tomaba las misiones como juego…

—Hasta que se enteró de que podíamos morir —especificó Koushiro.

—Y Yamato era lo contrario, peleaba con Tai todo el tiempo y una vez se dejó manipular por Cherrymon.

—Hasta que encontró su camino —aclaró.

—De adolescentes fue como si los roles se hubieran invertido: Taichi estaba por la calle de la amargura, sin querer pelear, y Yamato sacaba pleito por ello siempre que podía.

—Hasta que maduraron…

—Yo tenía que mediar sus pleitos en todo momento, recuerdo muy bien que cuando ellos peleaban, Mimi, Takeru, Hikari y tú se ponían tristes…

—No me acuerdo de eso.

—Incluso ahora ¿Acaso no tienes un rostro igual de triste?, ¿me puedes contar?

Koushiro agachó la cabeza, dejó la cerveza sobre el mantel. En el centro de la mesa había un arreglo florar cortesía de la escuela de _Ikkebana_ de Toshiko Takenouchi.

—Desde que recibió el nombramiento de embajador, a Taichi le han estado mandando anónimos con amenazas, le han dicho que lo matarán si sigue gestionando a favor de los digimon, le han dicho que mantenga un bajo perfil, pero Taichi no le ha dado importancia, incluso se ha puesto a organizar esta fiesta… debería preocuparse más por su seguridad.

—Oh, no lo sabía, ¿cómo lo has sabido?

—Soy un hacker, Sora, me doy cuenta de estas cosas —explicó—. A Yamato también le han amenazado, si logra convencer a la NASA de que Gabumon viaje con él a la base lunar, tomarán represalias.

—Ahora entiendo por qué estabas allá afuera fumando un cigarro. Es algo más que pura melancolía.

—Pero los dos se ponen a celebrar en lugar de ponerse serios —se quejó Izumi.

—Sí, sólo mírales, están felices —mencionó Sora.

—Es verdad. Son valientes y están felices —reiteró el muchacho—. Seguramente creen que nada ni nadie los detendrá en sus misiones.

—Piensa que si corren algún riesgo, iremos a rescatarles.

—Sora-san tendría que ser la líder de la operación de rescate.

—¡Qué va, no!, si Jou es el mayor.

—Pero Sora-san es la más valiente —aseguró el pelirrojo, desviando la mirada—. Jou-san y yo seremos tus subsecuentes, y Takeru-kun y Hikari-san seguramente saldrán con alguna cosa mística que nos ayudará, ¡ah!, y entre todos protegeremos a Mimi-san.

Sora soltó la risa y despeinó el cabello de Koushiro.

—Mimi es más fuerte de lo que crees, a mí me ha enseñado muchas cosas.

—Sí, a pedir besos indirectos con tabaco en lugar de pockys —justo después de que lo dijo, Koushiro se achicó más en la silla. No sabía por qué lo había dicho, pero sintió calentura en la frente.

Takenouchi dijo algo más, pero Izumi no le entendió, sólo sintió que le quemaba el aliento de la chica.

—¿Escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?

—La verdad es que no —sinceró, sacándose de nueva cuenta el celular para matar el tiempo. Nunca le había pasado que Sora lo pusiera nervioso, pero eso era porque la chica nunca antes había estado sacándole ese tipo de pláticas. Siempre que tomaba, la pelirroja estaba cerca de Taichi y Yamato, ahora, por alguna razón desconocida, ella estaba pegada a él.

—Te estaba preguntando por tu novia.

Koushiro puso los ojos en blanco.

—No tengo novia, Sora-san.

—Taichi me dijo que creía que tenías cyber-novia.

Koshiro se dejó caer en la mesa. Esa conversación le parecía inapropiada, normalmente Mimi y Miyako eran las que le hacían ese tipo de preguntas.

—Es muy raro que me hagas estas preguntas, Sora-san.

—Yo rompí con mi novio hace justo un mes…

—¿El que era diseñador de interiores y ponía de malhumor a Yamato y a Taichi?

—Sí, ese mismo.

—Lo siento mucho, Sora.

—Fue lo mejor, Taichi y Yamato tenían razón sobre él.

—Yo también pensaba que era pésimo ser humano —expresó Izumi, aunque sonó algo cohibido—. Sora-san merece a un hombre arriba del promedio, que la sepa apreciar, que la quiera como ella lo merece.

—Koushiro, no hables de mí en tercera persona, estoy justo frente a ti, mírame cuando digas esas cosas.

—¿Por qué?, sólo era un comentario.

—Eres un chico difícil, Koushiro. —Por unos segundos, él la miró a los ojos, como reprochándole. La percibió tranquila y cómoda, sentada a su lado, pero con la atención puesta en la pista de baile.

Habían comenzado a oírse baladas en lugar de canciones de _j-pop_ o _hits_ americanos de Mimi. Tai se les acercó con la chica elegida de Francia.

—¡Mira, Sora! —gritó—. ¡Esta preciosura aceptó ser mi novia!

Tai giró a Catherine como si fuera un trompo, ésta se indignó un poco y le pidió compostura.

—¡Felicidades, Taichi! —exclamó Sora, agitando la mano—. Vamos, Kou, felicítalo.

Izumi les sonrió y Taichi dio un zapateo en el suelo antes de abrazar a la rubia y dejarse guiar por la melodía, cuyo ritmo marcaba el bajo de Ishida.

—No sólo ha organizado una fiesta, también se ha puesto de novio —bufó Koushiro.

—Catherine-chan le gusta desde los 14 años —hizo la observación Sora.

El chico de Rusia, llamado Yuri, apareció en la mesa justo instantes después. Extendió la mano hacia Sora y luego señaló la pista de baile.

—Creo que te está invitando a bailar —gruñó Koushiro, sorbiendo, otra vez, la espuma de su cerveza.

—¿Está bien que te deje? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—No te preocupes, no me iré a fumar otro cigarrillo, Jou me está vigilando mientras baila con Momoe Inoue. —Sora se rió al notar que era cierto, Kido era un muy intenso cuando se trataba de alejar a sus amigos de los vicios, aunque fueran legales.

La joven se puso de pie, saludó a Yuri con un pésimo ruso y le tomó la mano. Koushiro notó que el muchacho, que era pálido como las calaveras, se ponía rosado, del mismo tono que las rosas que había en el centro de mesa.

Los vio bailar sin despegar la mirada del vestido amarillo de Sora. _«_ _Quien de amarillo se viste, o de su belleza confía o de sinvergüenza se pasa_ _»_ , había escuchado de Mimi ese dicho, pero Koushiro lo encontraba tonto.

El vestido amarillo de Sora era sencillo y a Koushiro le gustó la forma en como se alzaba cuando daba vueltas. Le gustaba el contraste del tono de la tela con la piel de la muchacha.

Marzo estaba por llegar al calendario, pero todavía quedaban días de invierno. Esa noche, en particular, Koushiro Izumi sentía mucho frío, a pesar de la calefacción.

Le costaba disfrutar de esa fiesta. Le parecía que todos llevaban máscaras. Sabía que sus amigos, por más amenazas que recibieran, sabrían defenderse. No había muchos digimon tan fuertes como WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon en el mundo.

Quizás, en el fondo, lo que no le terminaba de gustar era que esa fiesta representaba el final de una etapa. Ahora no sólo era Jou el que laboraba como médico en el Digimundo, ahora también Taichi y Yamato habían tomado caminos distintos al suyo y se irían lejos. Mimi acababa de titularse como repostera, Meiko había conseguido empleo en un laboratorio y Sora ya trabajaba en una firma de modas, él no tenía idea de qué hacer con su vida, a pesar de que tenía una oficina desde los 16 y no le iba nada mal.

Además era investigador en el Centro de Investigación del Digimundo, ¿pero era eso suficiente?... sentía que todos estaban un paso delante de él.

—¡Koushiro! —saludó ruidosamente Miyako. Traía la cara lavada. Izumi recordó con desagrado que la chica acababa de vomitar, según Taichi.

—Hola, Miyako-kun, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

—¡Ay, no!, te vinieron con el chisme, ¿verdad?, ¡todo fue culpa de Daisuke!, ¡es un asqueroso que vomitó justo al lado mío y de Meiko!, ¿a quién no le daría náuseas eso? —La chica se silenció de repente y apuntó a la pista de baile—. ¿Ese no es Yuri bailando con Sora?

—¿El ruso? Creo que sí.

—¡Quiero que también a mí me invite a bailar! —exclamó la chica de gafas, enrojeciéndose—. Tienes que ayudarme, Koushiro, ven a bailar conmigo y pediremos cambio de pareja.

—No me gusta bailar.

—Hazlo por mí, ¿sí?

—Baila con tu novio.

—Ken-kun está cuidando al idiota de Daisuke, además no se siente bien y no quiero que me vea cumplir fantasías platónicas que lo puedan hacer sentir inseguro de mi amor, ¿me vas a ayudar o no?

Koushiro no pudo ni responder porque Miyako se le colgó de la ropa y lo obligó a pararse y a dirigirse a la pista de baile.

Apenas fingieron que bailaron un par de minutos, cuando la menor de los Inoue hizo que chocaran contra Yuri y Sora. No fue tarea difícil, ya que Koushiro era lerdo para cualquier cosa relacionada con pasos de baile.

—¡Yuri, qué sorpresa!, ¿me invitas a bailar a mí también? —preguntó directamente. Koushiro notó que su amiga seguía con los efectos del alcohol en la cabeza y en el corazón.

El ruso, que a Koushiro no le parecía tan extraordinario como a sus amigas, asintió con simpatía.

—¡Bingo, Yuri!, Sora, tú baila con Koushiro.

—Como ordene la capitana Miyako.

Sora se giró hacia Izumi y sin decirle nada al pelirrojo, lo sujetó y se alejaron un poco.

—Miya siempre quiso bailar con Yuri, desde la primera vez que visitamos Moscú —explicó, mientras rodeaba los hombros del pelirrojo con sus manos morenas.

—¿Y Sora-san no?

—Es un secreto —respondió juguetona, como si coqueteara. A Koushiro no le gustó esa respuesta. En esa fiesta sólo pasaban cosas raras.

Puso las manos en la cintura de Sora, porque se suponía que ahí debían ir. Le agradó tocar la textura de esa tela amarilla, parecía que se trataba de la misma piel de la chica.

Se puso tenso al imaginar que debajo de esa capa estaba el ombligo de Sora, miró sus pies y trató de mandarles desde el cerebro: _"un-dos-tres, un-dos-tres"._ Mimi había intentado enseñarle a bailar, aunque había sido inútil.

 _«_ _Sabes el nombre de todos los circuitos de las computadoras, pero eres incapaz de seguir el ritmo de una melodía_ _»._

Eso le había dicho Tachikawa y Koushiro había quedado feliz, porque la castaña había desistido de enseñarle.

—La verdad es que no me gusta ni sé bailar —confesó.

—No te preocupes por eso, nadie se fija —ella se recostó en el hombro de Izumi, quien quedó paralizado, con problemas para respirar.

Sora Takenouchi estaba ebria, pensó. Seguramente Taichi la había emborrachado, lo creía muy factible, no había otra explicación. Ella y él siempre habían sido buenos amigos, pero nunca antes habían tenido esa clase de acercamiento… Esos roces de melancolía.

Sora era cálida, parecía un girasol. Koushiro era frío, como las estrellas que se apagaban.

No se sentía capaz de mover los pies, pero a Sora no parecía importarle, lo tenía bien sujeto y sus cuerpos se balanceaban lentamente, de un lado a otro, con suavidad, como si fueran un péndulo.

La melodía se acabó y Yamato anunció el receso de la banda. Koushiro suspiró aliviado.

—Lo lamento.

—¡No lo lamentes!, si te balaceas muy bien —dijo Takenouchi—. Me acordé de lo mucho que me gustaba recostarme en tu espalda cuando éramos niños.

—¿Cuándo hacíamos eso? —preguntó Izumi.

Sora se le acercó y le susurró al oído.

—En el verano de 1999… Después de las caminatas todos nos echábamos al suelo a descansar, Yamato y Takeru siempre estaban juntos, Taichi cuidaba celosamente a Hikari-chan, a veces, cuando Mimi necesitaba su espacio o quería los mimos de Jou, tú y yo nos sentábamos de lado y nos recargábamos en la espalda del otro.

—Es verdad —recordó Kou. No le vino a la cabeza la escena, sino la misma sensación de calidez que había sentido al tocarle la cintura a Sora.

Se sentaron de nueva cuenta y no dijeron nada en un buen rato. Se dedicaron a mirar, porque en las fiestas que organizaban Yamato y Taichi siempre había mucho qué ver.

Los hermanos chinos, por ejemplo, se pelearon con Daisuke cuando éste los vio flirteando con Hikari. Takeru se puso a declamar en público los poemas que escribía en su blog y tanto Sora, como Koushiro, se asustaron al notar que el rubio tenía un club de fans que lo seguía a todas partes. A Iori Hida, además, lo besó la niña elegida de México enfrente de todos.

Taichi dio un discurso, Mimi terminó derribando la tarta que ella misma había horneado para la ocasión y Yamato cerró su participación musical tocando _Butterfly._

—Oye, ¿y si nos vamos? —preguntó Sora.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Koushiro.

—A caminar por la bahía. Parece que la fiesta está por terminar y me apetece escaparme.

—Está bien, iré por los abrigos —dijo, algo aliviado por poder irse más temprano.

Aunque no se marchaba solo, como era su costumbre, sino con Sora Takenouchi.

.

.

.

Caminar por la playa en febrero no había sido una buena idea. El viento estaba de mal humor y las ráfagas calaban la piel de ambos. La Bahía de Odaiba era silenciosa durante la madrugada, las luces de los rascacielos de Tokio parecían estrellas y opacaban a la luna exigua que se escondía tras las nubes.

Takenouchi se abrazó a sí misma y se detuvo cuando vio de cerca la rueda de la fortuna, uno de los símbolos de la isla donde pernoctaba desde la infancia, estaba impecable y luminosa, como si los digimon nunca antes le hubieran destruido. Koushiro también dejó de caminar, pero él no miró la rueda, sino al mar. Suspiró y sus pulmones pidieron humo, de ese negro, de ese que era incitador de la nostalgia.

Tratando de pasar desapercibido por Sora, el pelirrojo metió la mano en su bolsillo para buscar su cajetilla de tabaco, pero en lugar de tocar la caja, sus dedos rozaron unos pétalos. Hundió más la mano y se pinchó con las espinas de una rosa.

—¿Eh? —soltó confundido.

—La he tirado y he puesto la rosa, lo hice mientras te despedías de Taichi —explicó la chica.

—¿Tiraste la cajetilla?, todavía tenía una decena de cigarrillos, qué desperdicio —con desconsuelo, Koushiro sacó de su abrigo la rosa que Sora había dejado para suplantar el bulto de tabaco.

Estaba casi muerta, casi completamente deshojada, los pétalos habían abandonado la flor donde una vez habían habitado.

—Hoy es un buen día para dejar el tabaco, ¿no te lo he dicho ya? —Sora le arrebató la rosa y terminó de quitarle los pétalos. Eran del tono de sus mejillas, que aún con la noche, podían notarse entre rosadas y carmines.

Cada vez que arrancaba un pétalo parecía decir una letanía, pero hablaba bajito, con una gentileza amarga que tenía a Koushiro en ascuas, nervioso.

—¿Por qué nos hemos detenido aquí?, Sora-san, ¿estás balbuceando? ¿Es porque estás pasada de copas? —Lo preguntó cabizbajo, con el sentido común rebasando a la timidez que le entumecía la piel.

La joven se recargó el un poste de luz y dejó caer la flor, que se había quedado sin pétalos.

—Le preguntaba a la rosa si debíamos besarnos o no. ¿No has oído que puedes usarla para decisiones azarosas?: «me quiere, no me quiere», «lo beso, no lo beso».

—Sora-san, estás muy rara hoy, primero pides un beso indirecto y ahora le preguntas a una flor lo que debes preguntarle a un hombre —renegó Koushiro, todavía con la cabeza gacha, como un avestruz asustado.

—¿Nos deberíamos besar, Koushiro? —cuestionó directamente. Toda ella brillaba en escarlata.

—… pero no deberías preguntarme a mí, sino a tu ex novio o a Taichi o a Yamato o al chico ruso… _hm_ , creo que en primer lugar, debemos buscar un remedio para bajarte el efecto del alcohol —Sora tomó la barbilla de Koushiro, la alzó y puso el dedo índice en la boca de él, para callarlo.

—El último pétalo indicó que debemos hacerlo —confesó.

Entonces, un fuego interno consumió a Koushiro, su lumbre era tan roja como la de Sora. Y no. No había melancolía ahí, al menos no en esos instantes. El dedo de Sora tocando su labio, el abrigo gris ocultando el vestido amarillo, los pétalos de la rosa balanceándose por el viento del invierno acaecido… Lo que sentía era deseo. Y tensión. Una muy roja.

—Sora… s… —trató de decir, pero su lucidez no pudo ir en contra sus movimientos.

Koushiro era débil con las chicas. Se sonrojaba al verlas, al hablarles, al observarlas. Con Sora no le había pasado porque para él era intocable, impensable, diferente, pero la historia se estaba reescribiendo mientras la melancolía de ambos se tornaba carmesí.

No hubo necesidad de que ella se pusiera de puntitas, porque Koushiro no era alto; no fue necesario que él le acomodara el cabello detrás de la oreja, porque Sora llevaba el pelo corto y recogido.

Sólo se habían necesitado unos cuantos pétalos y una cajetilla de tabaco tirada en la basura. Eso se había transformado en un beso. En uno que los dos necesitaban.

O al menos así pareció, cuando ella se aferró a sus brazos y él correspondió con ahínco. Cuando Sora balanceó su cuerpo, Koushiro no se separó, sino que volvió a besarla después de tomar aire.

— _Tu es très belle_ (*) —soltó él, de repente. Le gustaba soltar frases inesperadas en francés para confundir a medio mundo, o al menos a ella.

—¿Ya te has puesto a presumir que eres políglota? —Sora reclamó, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Izumi —, aunque me alegra, pensé que me rechazarías.

—Aún sigo pensando que se te pasaron las copas, Sora-san —sinceró Koushiro, con sus orejas y mejillas en ebullición —. Aunque jamás sería tan tonto como para rechazarte.

Sora se separó y le extendió la mano. Él se la tomó y no dejó de observar el enlace de esos dedos con su palma. Estar con ella era un poco doloroso ahora mismo, podía crearse un incendio.

—¿Sabes?, voy en serio, quizás no te lo parezca, pero voy en serio.

—¿Aunque sea un sentimiento aleatorio y causado por la novedad?, de verdad no lo entiendo, Sora-san.

—Yo tampoco —susurró—. Te vi fumando en soledad y te necesité.

—¿Para ayudar a nuestros líderes? ¿Para darnos apoyo? ¿Para cerrar una herida? ¿Para olvidar la melancolía que surgió por el deseo egoísta de Taichi y Yamato de hacer una fiesta en tiempos de crisis?

—Realmente no lo sé. —Ella quiso retomar el rumbo y terminar de recorrer el malecón antes de que finalizara la madrugada.

Koushiro se dejó guiar sin dejar de mirarla. Sí, con ella podía provocar un incendio. El alcohol y el tabaco son inflamables después de todo… los dos tenían mechas rojas, además.

A los pétalos ya se los había llevado el viento, pero a Koushiro algo le había quedado dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo esa noche.

—Sora-san…

—¿Qué pasó? —Sora preguntó, su voz sonó ligeramente temblorosa.

—Dado el caso, yo te correspondería —confesó Koushiro.

—Lo sé. —Sora hizo una pausa muy breve y lo miró—. ¿Acaso no lo has hecho ya?

Los dos de nuevo se enrojecieron y, en silencio, siguieron caminando con las manos unidas hasta que les salieron ampollas. Esa alborada, el tono de sus mejillas se mimetizó con la salida del sol.

 _Fin_

.

.

(*)Mis conceptos fueron "tabaco" y "pétalos".

 _(*)Pocky:_ golosina japonesa. Es un palito de galleta bañado de chocolate (o fresa u otros sabores). Es muy popular en Japón y cada día se comercializa más en Occidente (sí, yo soy adicta a los malditos pocky de fresa).

 _(*)Día del pocky:_ Es el 11 de noviembre. La usanza es comerte los pocky con tu pareja al mero estilo del espagueti que comen la Dama y el Vagabundo en la peli de Disney. Agradecimientos a SkuAg por el tip. Hay fanarts súper lindos al respecto _._

 _(*)Megane-girls:_ "Megane" significa anteojos/lentes/gafas en japonés. Megane-girls puede traducirse en chicas de gafas (en este caso Miyako y Meiko). Quise incluir aspectos de Tri, y me puse a pensar en que si los de 02 regresan y Meiko se une al clan, ¡habrías dos chicas con lentes! (¡y yo!, ejem), las dos hacen contraste y quién sabe si se llevarían bien, pero igual me dio la gana escribir que por culpa de Tai y de Daisuke, se emborracharon y terminaron vomitando _._

 _(*) Biiru:_ significa cerveza en japonés.

 _(*)Tu es très belle:_ Tú eres muy linda/bella en francés (creo, porque yo no sé francés y soy algo insecta para los idiomas). En la Ova de TRI me llamó mucho la atención Koushiro en el restaurante ordenando platos en francés mientras hablaba por celular con Sora, a quien se le cruzaron los cables y estaba con cara de WTF (escuchando "algo" en inglés, jeje). Me encantó que en la ova este par tuvo nuevas interacciones, hasta pelearon juntos. ¡Viva el Koura!

(*) No sé si el Taiko/Meichi (Meiko x Tai) se hará oficial o conquistará mi corazón, pero esta vez hice un guiño al Taitherine (Catherine x Taichi).

 _._

.

Muchas gracias por leer, es mi primer Koura formal. En algunos de mis fics este par ha tenido sus momentos claves, pero hasta este fic les creé una especie de romance. El final quizás no haya sido el mejor, pero la pareja, a pesar de encantadora, me resultó muy difícil de escribir.

¡Koushiro es _shippeable_ , señoras y señores!, ¡Gracias al Foro Proyecto 1-8 por esta linda actividad!, ¡gracias por leer! (me quedé con ganas de hacer _lemon_ , _CieloCriss_ se ha contenido).


	6. Tulipanes- Ahiru-san- Kou y Jou

Personajes: **Koushiro y Jou**

Concepto inicial: pétalos

Concepto final: manchas

Autora: **Ahiru-san**

 **Tulipanes**

Cuando Koushiro abrió la puerta y se encontró a Jou sosteniendo un ramo de tulipanes entre sus brazos con expresión fúnebre, infirió qué clase de problema habría tenido. Intercambiaron escasas palabras y, luego, lo hizo pasar al departamento. Mientras lo guiaba, su amigo iba dejando un camino de pétalos blancos a su paso.

Habiendo llegado a la habitación del muchacho, tomaron asiento en la cama.

—¿Qué pasó con Miyako? —le preguntó el pelirrojo, sin rodeos.

A Jou le costó hablar, porque decirlo en voz alta reafirmaba el hecho de que aquello había ocurrido, y una parte de él aún no quería asumirlo.

—Miyako terminó conmigo —reveló.

Koushiro contuvo el aliento. Imaginó que sería algo malo, pero no hasta ese punto. Las miradas de ambos descendieron hacia el ramo que aún sujetaba el joven universitario.

—Quería regalárselo, pero no lo aceptó —dijo.

Izumi colocó sus palmas abiertas ante él.

—Pásamelo —le pidió—, lo dejaré en otra parte.

Jou accedió y le entregó los tulipanes. Estaban envueltos en un papel suave al tacto de color lila, como el cabello de su exnovia. Koushiro los dejó encima de su escritorio.

—Te parecerá extraño que lo haya traído, pero no pude tirarlo —se justificó Kido.

—No hay problema —negó con la cabeza el menor—, seguro que a mi madre le encantarán.

El chico volvió a sentarse sobre el colchón. Permanecieron un rato sin decir nada, lo cual no resultaba un inconveniente en lo absoluto. Los silencios incómodos prácticamente no existían entre ellos dos.

Yaciendo sobre la superficie de madera, el ramo de flores se deshojaba como el corazón de Jou. Lentamente, este giró su cabeza para contemplarlo.

—¿Sabes por qué había elegido tulipanes blancos? Porque simbolizan el perdón. Le pregunté a Sora al respecto —explicó, e hizo una pausa, agachando la cabeza—. Busqué en muchas floristerías y la mayoría o no tenían tulipanes, o sí los tenían, pero en otros colores, hasta que di con una tienda que estaba vendiendo estos. Pensé ¡qué suerte! Los compré y fui a toda prisa a visitarla —respiró con pesadez mientras la angustia ascendía por su garganta—… pero unos tulipanes no iban… a solucionar nada —concluyó con amargura.

Koushiro lo miró con tristeza. De pronto, lo sintió sollozar.

—¡Ah! —se sobresaltó—. Ya… ¡ya vuelvo! —avisó, poniéndose de pie para ir al baño, y después, a la cocina. Cuando regresó a su cuarto, traía consigo un rollo de papel higiénico y un vaso con agua, los cuales ofreció a su destrozado amigo. Jou sacó un pedazo de papel tras otro mientras dejaba que su dolor fluyera.

Al joven genio computacional lo enervaba lidiar con los sentimientos explosivos de otras personas porque la mayor parte de las veces no sabía cómo comportarse. El llanto, la euforia, la ira… eran tan intensos que le resultaban chocantes. Por esta razón permaneció mudo e inmóvil, sirviendo de muda compañía.

Para cuando el chico de anteojos se hubo calmado, pudo beber algo de agua y hablar otra vez.

—¡P-Perdón! —dijo justo antes de sonarse la nariz de forma ruidosa—. Vine sin avisar y, encima, para contarte mis problemas.

—No te disculpes por algo así, por favor —le pidió Koushiro—. Y me encontraste en un buen momento. Poco antes de que vinieras, quería comprobar si alguno de ustedes estaba disponible para pasar el rato. Aunque no esperaba que hubiese ocurrido esto.

—Perdón —volvió a disculparse.

—No lo decía con la intención de recriminarte algo —aclaró, nervioso.

Se produjo un nuevo silencio.

—Cuando me recibió —contó Kido, posando su vista en el suelo—… estaba tan seria que, si la hubieras visto, te habría costado creer que era ella.

—Me imagino.

—Dijo que… a pesar de que todavía me ama, no le hace bien una relación en la que prácticamente no nos vemos.

«Esa era la razón más probable por la que Miyako rompería con él» pensó Koushiro. «Ella lo adoraba.»

—Si no estuviera tan ocupado, sería más fácil, pero… esa no es mi realidad. Y decidimos estar juntos sabiendo lo mucho que nos costaría. Al final, no resultó.

—¿Por qué dices que no resultó? Fueron novios durante poco más de un año, Jou —objetó su amigo, siempre centrándose en los hechos concretos.

—Sí, y durante ese año, ambos sufríamos por no poder vernos tan seguido como hubiéramos querido. Pasábamos semanas separados y varios días sin hablar por teléfono siquiera. Estaba tan ocupado estudiando que incluso olvidaba responder sus mensajes —habló, entristecido, y entornó los ojos—. A pesar de que la amaba y la sigo amando, no supe… hacerla feliz.

El pelirrojo colocó una mano en el hombro de él.

—Jou, todo esto es muy triste, pero…

—Si ella no quiere seguir conmigo, no hay nada que pueda hacer —zanjó el joven de cabello oscuro, totalmente resignado.

—Bueno, y no solo eso…

Kido levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—También… ¿cómo explicarlo? Veamos —meditó por unos instantes—… trata de estar bien.

En ese momento, la señora Izumi tocó la puerta y habló desde fuera:

—Koushiro, ¿quieres que les traiga algo de comer?

—¿Quieres? —le preguntó este a Jou.

—Está bien —asintió la visita.

—Sí, mamá. Muchas gracias.

—De acuerdo —respondió la mujer antes de marcharse.

Koushiro puso las manos sobre sus muslos y permaneció callado, contemplando a su amigo.

—¡Ahhh, me siento tan mal! —exclamó el estudiante de medicina, agarrándose la cabeza—. Es la primera vez que terminan conmigo, y no solo eso, ¡sino que es Miyako! Acabo de perder a una novia maravillosa. ¿Dónde podré encontrar a alguien como ella? —y, al finalizar su frase, soltó un quejido.

El escolar rebuscó en su mente alguna frase que pudiera servir para infundir ánimos.

—Supongo que Taichi-san diría algo como "no pierdas la esperanza, la vida sigue", y Yamato-san diría algo como "ahora solo te queda mirar hacia el futuro y salir adelante". Creo.

Jou pensó que Koushiro los conocía bastante bien.

—Pero no sabría qué más agregar a eso —continuó—. Sabes que nunca he sido muy bueno para consolar, así que solo te puedo proponer una cosa.

Se miraron a los ojos.

—Divirtámonos —le ofreció con amabilidad—. Mantener la mente ocupada con estímulos positivos ayuda a no deprimirse.

Y por primera vez ese día, el joven con el corazón roto mostró una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Yoshie les llevó galletas caseras y té verde.

Jugaron varias rondas de carioca y póker, vieron videos graciosos en el computador de Koushiro y jugaron videojuegos. Rieron, charlaron y se divirtieron después de un largo tiempo sin verse, dado que Jou no había tenido tiempo para reunirse con nadie durante los últimos meses. De hecho, apenas cruzaba palabra con su propia familia, y eso que vivían en la misma casa.

Mientras se entretenían, comenzó a llover, y no se habrían dado cuenta de no ser porque, de casualidad, miraron hacia la ventana y vieron que caían gotas. Dejaron en el piso los _joysticks_ y observaron el vidrio, algo sorprendidos.

—¿Cuándo habrá empezado? —se preguntó Koushiro.

—¡Ah! ¡No traje paraguas! —recordó de pronto Jou.

—No te preocupes, te prestaré uno.

—Gracias, Koushiro, has hecho tanto por mí hoy… ¿Cómo podría agradecértelo?

—Tampoco te preocupes por eso, de verdad.

Entonces, Jou se quedó pensativo.

—Ahora entiendo por qué vine aquí —terminó diciendo—. Siempre que tengo una duda o un problema, tú me ayudas.

Entonces, los interrumpió una musiquita. Era el celular del pelirrojo.

—Disculpa —le pidió a Kido, y contestó—. ¿Aló?

—¿KOUSHIRO? —se escuchó del otro lado. Mimi habló tan fuerte que los dos muchachos se sobresaltaron.

—M-Mimi, ¿qué pasa?

—Koushiro, ¿Jou está contigo?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¡Ah, qué bien! —exclamó—. ¡Miyako me acaba de contar lo que pasó! ¡Espero que estés animándolo, que debe sentirse muy mal!

—De hecho, ya me encargué de eso —le explicó, y rio con cierto nerviosismo.

—¡Oh, perfecto! Solo era eso, diviértanse mucho. Mándale mis saludos a Jou y dile que ya hablaré con él, _bye bye,_ ¡te amo!

Y colgó.

Permanecieron mudos unos instantes… hasta que el mayor se largó a reír, contagiando a Koushiro.

—Mimi, siempre siendo _tan especial_ —comentó Jou, sonriente—. Me animo con solo oírla diciendo esas cosas.

—Sí…

—Eres afortunado de tener una novia como ella. No cometas el mismo error que yo y cuídala bien.

—Hago mi mayor esfuerzo —respondió. La sonrisa que esbozó denotaba inseguridad.

—Oh, como iba diciéndote antes —retomó, acomodando sus posaderas sobre la moqueta—, es una gran ventaja que vivamos tan cerca… y saber que puedo contar contigo.

—Para eso están los amigos —respondió con sencillez.

—Siempre dices eso —rio.

—Porque es la verdad.

Lentamente, la alegre expresión de Jou se desvaneció.

—Espero que ella esté bien —pensó en voz alta.

—Miyako tiene muy buenos amigos, seguro que sabrán ayudarla. Yo también lo intentaré.

Jou suspiró, pesaroso. Koushiro colocó una mano sobre el hombro de él.

—No pienses que todo fue en vano —le aconsejó—. A pesar de todo, ustedes resistieron y tuvieron momentos felices.

Una nueva sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kido, pero una más triste que las anteriores.

.

.

.

Para cuando Jou decidió que era hora de regresar a su propia casa, ya no llovía. Con la cortesía que lo caracterizaba, se despidió de la señora Izumi, no sin antes agradecerle por el té y las galletas. Luego, se acercó a Koushiro y lo abrazó.

—Muchas gracias —le dijo de corazón.

El escolar, sorprendido ante el inusual gesto, solo pudo contestar:

—De nada.

Jou se separó de él, cruzó el umbral de la puerta y se despidieron. El pelirrojo le deseó ánimos.

—¡Gracias! —contestó el joven, mostrándole un pulgar en alto.

Poco después de que se marchara, Yoshie se acercó a su hijo para preguntarle:

—Si no es mucha intromisión, ¿podría saber qué le ocurrió a Jou-kun? Hoy lo noté algo decaído.

A lo que Koushiro respondió que lo había dejado su novia. Ante esto, su madre dijo que lo lamentaba y que ojalá no le costara mucho recuperarse. Observó con ternura el ramo que tenía entre sus propios brazos. Luego de haber desechado los tulipanes que perdieron más pétalos y de ponerle agua a un florero de vidrio transparente, colocó las flores dentro y las situó en una mesita.

—Se ven preciosos —opinó—. Me alegro de que Jou-kun no los haya tirado.

Koushiro solo sonrió. En un gesto inconsciente, giró la cabeza hacia el ventanal de la sala de estar y notó que después de la lluvia, el vidrio había quedado manchado con los caminos que recorrieron las múltiples gotas que impactaron contra él durante toda la tarde.

.

.

 **Nota** **:** Ya sabemos que la madre de Sora trabaja con el ikebana (arreglo de flores japonés), por eso fue que Jou le preguntó si sabía qué flores representaban el perdón.

A pesar de que introduje dos parejas hetero y puro _bromance_ entre ambos en este cap, espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas –hace una reverencia–.


	7. Good enough - Sirelo-Koukari

Personajes: **Koushiro y Hikari**

Concepto inicial: manchas

Concepto final: vapor

Autora: **Sirelo**

 **Good Enough**

Enamorarse no estaba escrito en tu lista de «cosas por hacer», más bien estaba bastante lejos de eso; aunque no tienes intenciones de darle la espalda. El sentimiento está ahí… ¿qué más puedes hacer que aceptarlo? Así que sonríes y pretendes que estar sentada junto a él en la mesa del comedor de tu casa no es nada importante, porque son cosas que han hecho _casi_ toda la vida.

Taichi dice algo gracioso y todos ríen, él también ríe y piensas que es adorable, nunca habías pensado que su risa fuese adorable, pero entonces te recuerdas que tampoco habías estado enamorada, así que supones es lo normal a sentir.

Más chistes, más risas y él te pide el salero; tratas de pasarlo lo más rápido que puedes y entonces lo notas; una mancha de comida del lado izquierdo de su mejilla, cerca de la cicatriz que tu hermano le provocó cuando ambos estaban jugando videojuegos. Tú estuviste presente, tú viste como agarró su rostro, a ti te dedicó la mirada conciliadora y las palabras sin importancia, tú desinfectaste la herida y le pusiste una vendita.

Te has quedado demasiado tiempo viendo la maldita mancha, y si no es porque él te ha dicho amablemente que le debes la sal, seguirías embobada en lo mismo. Sientes el calor en tus mejillas y por fin entregas la sal no sin antes disculparte en voz baja, él dice un muy amable «no te preocupes, Hikari-san» y sigue en lo suyo. Tú sigues sorprendida.

Hubo un pensamiento ahí, intenso, sofocante que nunca habías tenido antes pero, de nuevo, ¿no es la primera vez que estás enamorada?

.

.

.

Si sigues así posiblemente lo notará, pero no es como que tus ojos quieran hacer caso a tu cerebro; ellos vagan a Koushiro siempre y cuando esté compartiendo el mismo espacio que el tuyo, respirando el mismo aíre. Ha pasado un mes desde tu descubrimiento, y las cosas sólo se han intensificado.

Porque ahora no sólo sientes una calidez en tu pecho cuando lo ves, ahora a tu cuerpo también le dio por temblar y no sólo de nervios. El susurro de su voz hablando de cosas importantes te llega como descargas eléctricas y puedes jurar que son chispas de colores las que ves a su alrededor.

 _Chispas y chispas de amor_.

De pronto, sientes que todos te están observando y no lo entiendes… o posiblemente sí, ¿será que se dieron cuenta? Quizá sólo están comprobando tu cara de idiota para empezar a cuestionarse si lo que sea qué te pasa es justamente lo que están pensando

—Te pedí tu digivice, Hikari-san —la dulce y envolvente voz de Koushiro hace que te desenfoques de tus amigos y te concentres, para variar, en él—. Necesito saber si el tuyo también funciona o tendré que investigar más.

Entregas el digivice y asientes lentamente, no es fácil asimilar lo que te pasa, aunque vaya, realmente creías que lo tenías claro; pero es la segunda vez que te pierdes en tus fantasías con Koushiro y a ese paso alguien se dará cuenta, hoy te has salvado por un pelo.

—Oh miren, ¡funcionó! —los elogios de los chicos no tardan y el sonrojo en su rostro tampoco.

El sonrojo en el tuyo es inesperado, pero supones que es lo normal, ¿qué no dicen que siempre se está orgulloso de la persona amada? Tú estás orgullosa, y te mueres de ganas de abrazarlo.

.

.

.

Estás en tu habitación hecha un manojo de nervios, Koushiro ha llegado y Taichi no está, ¡y se supone esas son las jodidas oportunidades que se aprovechan! Pero estás tan apenada que sólo lo medio colocaste en la sala antes de salir corriendo a tu habitación a gritar y estrujarte el estómago.

No has estado sola con él desde que tenías nueve y tu hermano salió a comprar golosinas dejándote a su cuidado; pero por aquel entonces eras una niña, y lo más que te provocaba Koushiro era admiración y cariño. Hoy te provoca amor… entre otras cosas.

Tener dieciséis años y un sentimiento fuerte ha hecho que te despierten ciertas sensibilidades, y sí te has tocado pensando en él pero, ¡qué demonios! Él te gusta, te destroza el sistema; te hace decir y hacer cosas ridículas, y sonrojarte hasta el cansancio. También hace que fantasees y lo desees y… ¡jodido Koushiro que hace que te toques!

El susto que te da el escuchar el toque de la puerta te hace brincar un poco.

—¿Quién es?

Y también hace que preguntes las cosas más estúpidas, porque no puede ser nadie más que Koushiro. Te dan ganas de lanzarte por la ventana.

—Hikari-san —dice él en tono preocupado—, ¿estás bien? Llevo mucho rato aquí y como no me dijiste mucho al entrar pensé que quizá te dolía algo. Podemos llamar al doctor si así lo deseas.

La amabilidad es un punto muy fuerte en Koushiro, y también es un punto que te vuelve loca; y no, no eres de esas chicas que de pronto odia al ser amado por comportarse de manera linda contigo, es sólo que entre más atento es él, más te dan ganas de estrujarlo, besarlo y una infinidad de cosas más que no te atreves a siquiera pensar.

—Estoy bien —respondes aunque no muy convencida, mentir se te da fatal y es algo irónico, porque llevas mintiendo sobre tus sentimientos durante demasiado tiempo—, es sólo que… —buscas a tu alrededor y lo único que puedes visualizar son tus libros de la escuela—. Tengo tarea.

—Puedo ayudarte si quieres —ofrece—. Además, necesito hablar con Taichi-san y supongo que tardará en volver, ¿no?

Te das un pequeño golpe en la cabeza porque, con todo tus pensamientos y sentires se te ha olvidado decirle que, en efecto, Taichi no está y tardará en volver; claro que él asimiló lo primero, lo segundo obviamente no.

—Ni te molestes —logras decir mientras caminas hacia la puerta. La abres—. Además ya terminé —sonríes falsa y él corresponde el gesto—. Puedes encender el televisor, ¿tienes hambre? También puedo prepararte algo de comer.

No es como que sea una cita, pero hey, puede ser una cita.

—Entonces sí tardará. —Koushiro se rasca la cabeza y tú te pones ansiosa, estás cuatrocientos por ciento segura que dirá que mejor se irá y llamará después; pero entonces él se encoge de hombros y te ve amablemente—. Esperaré —tú contienes el aire—, y sí se me apetece comer algo.

Sonríes —ésta vez de forma sincera— y él camina hacia la sala, no es como si fuera la primera vez que cocinarás para él o para alguno de tus amigos.

Pero sí es la primera vez desde que estás enamorada que cocinarás para _él_.

.

.

.

Huir no es tu mayor virtud, y menos huir de Miyako; pero ella se ha dado cuenta, _oh_ Miyako se ha dado cuenta de tus absurdos, cursis y estúpidos sentimientos hacia Koushiro. Te vio. Notó tu cara sonrojada, tus ojos soñadores y tu sonrisa exclusiva para él. Se dio cuenta en la manera que suspiraste cuando te habló para preguntarte la receta de la comida que le preparaste y tú no pudiste más que dársela encantada.

Ella te miró fija por varios minutos y luego agrandó los ojos, dijo un «oh» que no se escuchó y luego aplaudió varias veces mientras reía y puedes jurar, lloraba. Entonces te diste cuenta de su realización y la dejaste en el comedor sola, con sus más que acertadas conjeturas.

Tus intenciones jamás fueron que Koushiro supiera de tu sentir, y si Koushiro no lo sabe, menos los demás; nunca se te ha cruzado por la cabeza confesárselo a alguien, ni aunque ese alguien fuese tu mejor amiga. Y es que, tus sentimientos son tuyos y de nadie más, eres egoísta con ellos, además entiendes que algún día lo superarás y que Koushiro jamás te corresponderá.

Sobre todo entiendes esa parte, la de él no correspondiéndote.

Te detienes y suspiras porque de pronto esas palabras duelen, no dolieron cuando te diste cuenta de eso la primera vez, más bien sonreíste a la realización. Estabas junto a Takeru cuando sucedió, te reías porque no sabía qué hacer ante la —según él— evidente confesión que se avecinaba de su vecina, cuyo rechazo era inequívoco, pero Takeru no quería perder la relación cordial.

Era gracioso, o al menos él lo contó de forma graciosa, tú no parabas de reír y él no paraba de lamentarse; pero entonces te diste cuenta y la sonrisa desapareció de tu rostro súbitamente. Te preguntaste si así es como te verían al enterarse, si se reirían cuando de pronto supieran que estás enamorada de Koushiro y si practicarían la forma en que serías rechazada.

Ahora que lo piensas bien, quizá fue el momento; porque Takeru no dejaba de hacer gestos y reír, y tú también reías, pero ya no de la vecina, si no te ti y tus ridículos sentimientos.

Oyes a alguien detenerse y luego un jadeo fuerte, Miyako te ha encontrado.

—¡Hasta que te encuentro! —grita y hace una pausa, seguro para tomar aíre—. ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

No vas a explicar algo que no tiene explicación, así que sólo te encoges de hombros y volteas a verla. Ella también te ve, con preocupación en los ojos. Mierda, ni siquiera notaste cuando las lágrimas empezaron a caer; te las quitas con el dorso de la mano y sonríes para tranquilizarla.

—No pasa nada —le dices, no pasa nada te repites internamente. Intentas decir algo más pero el nudo en la garganta te lo impide, y está bien, ¿no? Llorar es bueno, llorar es estupendo, hará que te quites la carga emocional.

Llorar es absolutamente necesario cuando sientes que algo te desgarra por dentro.

.

.

.

Si algo has encontrado en las noches de desvelo es paz y —ésta vez sí— aceptación, y pueda que también resignación. No habías notado la magnitud de tus sentimientos hacia Koushiro, y eso que prácticamente te los creaste tú misma; él no ha hecho nada más que ser cordial, atento y amable contigo, tú no has hecho nada más que fantasear e idealizar su relación.

No te culpas, pero tampoco lo culpas a él. Quizá fue cosa del destino, quizá lo que la vida quería para tu primer amor era uno no correspondido.

—¿Por qué crees que no es correspondido? —había preguntado Miyako poco después de que te tranquilizaras y por fin hablaras de tu situación. Tú no supiste qué responder.

Pero, ¿qué no es lo lógico? Koushiro no te ve de ni una forma especial, te trata como a los demás… o bueno, no como a los demás, si no como a una especie de hermana pequeña; es puro amor fraternal el que te tiene, tu instinto te lo dice. No hay deseo en sus ojos cuando te has paseado en shorts en sus visitas a Taichi, y ni un solo sonrojo hacia tus acercamientos más que torpes e ingenuos, pero de igual manera cargados de doble intención.

Más bien encuentra cualquier excusa para levantarse y alejarse.

Así que no entiendes de qué te serviría ilusionarte con el «quizá», porque no, no hay manera en que corresponda a tus sentimientos y estás bien con eso; el problema radica en cuándo y de qué forma lo olvidarás. Haber abrazado el sentimiento al principio trajo repercusiones, porque aunque primero estabas de lo más feliz al sentirte enamorada, luego empezaron a venir las lágrimas y los sin sabores que traen las consecuencias de un amor unilateral. Pero está claro que tienes que pasar de página o alguien más lo notará, y no estás segura de que podrás confrontar a otra persona cuestionándote y tratando de darte ánimos.

Es mejor dejar las cosas como están, sin moverlas; eventualmente lo olvidarás y cuando lo recuerdes te reirás, será como una anécdota para contar a tus hijos. «Saben, yo una vez estuve enamorada de un hombre» dirás, «y no fui correspondida pero… ¡hey! La vida está llena de eso». Tus hijos seguramente asentirán y te darán la razón, quizá alguno de ellos te preguntará quién era y tú te mantendrás en silencio. Es mejor que sólo Miyako y tú sepan el nombre de tu primer amor.

Detienes tu andar dándote cuenta de hasta donde han vagado tus pensamientos, has pensado en una respuesta al hipotético caso de tus hipotéticos hijos preguntándote por ese hombre que amaste pero que nunca te atreviste a decir nada porque _crees_ así es como lo quiere el destino, ¿no es tonto? Tus hijos te dirán que es tonto.

Niegas con la cabeza, aunque seguramente te ves mal haciéndolo en medio de la calle, sola; pero de alguna forma necesitas detener tu mente que últimamente ha trabajado mucho. Sigues tu marcha hacia casa cuando lo ves, diez pasos delante de ti, caminando a paso lento, seguro dirigiéndose hacia tu casa. Quieres llamarlo, sería lo normal llamarlo, pero no estás segura que sea lo ideal, ¿no quedaste en tratar de olvidarlo?

Pero, ¡demonios! Vas a hablarle, de pronto la idea de pasar toda la vida enamorada de él se te apetece demasiado, de pronto es lógico amarlo por mucho tiempo porque lo merece; porque es lindo, y porque si te correspondiera seguramente fueras la persona más feliz del mundo, aunque esa sea la asunción más absurda que se te ha ocurrido.

—¡Koushiro-kun! —lo llamas y él voltea a verte rápidamente. Sonríe y algo se mueve dentro de ti.

—Hikari-san —saluda con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza—. Me dirijo a tu casa, ¿quieres que caminemos juntos?

Puedes sentir tu sonrisa extendiéndose por todo tu rostro y sólo asientes en respuesta. Él no tarda en hablarte de algo que vio, que descubrió, que inventó y tú escuchas atenta, feliz ante lo pequeño de todo, de su relación y de la inevitable declaración que, estás segura, no podrás contener por tanto tiempo.

.

.

.

Ha llegado el día, el día en que decidiste que Koushiro tiene que saber acerca de tus sentimientos, no lo citaste a ningún lugar, al fin y al cabo no es un día especial; sólo le dirás que lo amas. Estás esperándolo a la salida de la escuela, y estás nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Respiras fuerte una y otra vez, hasta que puedes sentir como las pulsaciones aceleradas de tu corazón se relajan, al menos un poco.

Si bien estás segura de qué dirás, no estás segura de cómo empezaras, ¿lo saludas y ya? ¿O le caes de sopetón? Podría ser, decir las cosas claras siempre es bueno, pero presientes que en casos como en el tuyo es mejor irte un rato por la tangente y luego soltarlo todo de una; ya que si sólo lo miras y le dices todo a bocajarro, seguro se espantará y no escuchará lo demás que tengas que decir.

Ves el reloj de tu muñeca por pura inercia, porque sabes que no tardará en salir, que si bien se ha demorado un poco puede ser porque está charlando con los del club de computación, aunque sabes de antemano que hoy no se quedará. A veces te asusta un poco la manera en que lo conoces. Es cuando dejas de ver tus manos y decides ver por fin hacia el frente que reconoces su cabello pelirrojo acercarse, y entre más cerca lo tienes, más se te expande la sonrisa; alzas la mano para saludarlo y él hace lo mismo.

Se detiene a pocos metros tuyos para hablar.

—¡Hikari-san! ¿Estás esperando a alguien?

Abres un par de veces la boca pero nada sale, si sigues así tu cometido se irá al carajo; así que aprietas los puños y te das valor mentalmente; « _vamos, vamos, vamos_ » repites en un mantra nada ingenioso, pero que de igual forma ayuda.

—Te estaba esperando —dices a media voz, el mágicamente te escucha—. Necesito hablar contigo.

Koushiro asiente y tú asientes también nerviosa, las primeras palabras están dichas, sólo falta lo demás.

 _Vamos, vamos, vamos_.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a algún sitio, o…? —él deja la pregunta a medias.

—Está bien si sólo caminamos —respondes y empiezas a hacerlo, caminar. Él sigue tus pasos de cerca y tú agradeces a los dioses que no pueda ver tu rostro, ya que puedes sentir como tus mejillas arden. Y por lo que más quiera el mundo, sólo esperas que no se te trabe la voz al hablar.

—¿Es sobre el digimundo? —pregunta en su clara curiosidad—. Porque sí creo que la última reunión dejó algunas dudas. —Tú niegas y él se sorprende—. ¿Quieres que te ayude con tu computadora o algo?

Realmente es tierna la evidente falta de temas que no sean del Digimundo, computadoras o tu hermano entre ustedes, también es un poco triste.

—No es nada de eso —dices mientras vuelves a negar—, más bien diría que es algo _personal_.

—¿Personal? —puedes notar el nerviosismo en la voz de Koushiro y eso casi te hace reír. Casi—. Hikari-san no creo ser yo la persona adecuada para que te acerques a hablar temas personales, yo… —él tartamudea un poco y tú te detienes.

Koushiro está ahí, cerca tuyo, todo sonrojo y nervios; y quieres abrazarlo. Quieres hacer tantas cosas pero no puedes, primero tienes que decirlo, o gritarlo, cualquiera de las dos opciones funcionará.

Así que lo dices, sin gritar; entre susurros del viento y silencios ensordecedores.

—Me gustas —repites por si no escuchó—. Me gustas y no creo que sepas de qué manera.

Él lo entiende, o más o menos. Sus manos moviéndose sin parar por su mochila, sus ojos que ven a todos lados menos a ti, su boca que tiembla y quiere decir algo pero es obvio que no sabe qué.

Así que se lo simplificas.

—Estoy enamorada de ti y no espero nada —Koushiro por fin te ve, y ésta vez sí que no entiende—. Puedes seguir tratándome de la misma manera, yo no _quiero_ que me correspondas, sólo que lo sepas —él sigue sin moverse, tú sabes que la conversación acabó—. Gracias por escucharme —te despides con una pequeña reverencia.

Sigues tu camino a casa y sabes que él está parado en el mismo lugar, probablemente procesando todo. Fue una conversación simple, fácil y rápida; es más ni siquiera llegaron a medio camino. Es mejor así, ¿no? Ahora él ya lo sabe y tú por fin estás en paz. O eso es lo que quieres creer.

Sientes las lágrimas caer por tus mejillas, y no es porque estás herida por su reacción si no por ti, ¡qué manera tan patética de hablar sobre tus sentimientos! ¿Qué no quieres que te corresponda? ¡Mentira! Te estás muriendo porque te corresponda, lo único que quieres es que te corresponda un poco.

¿Es mucho pedir?

.

.

.

Han pasado dos meses desde tu triunfal declaración y las cosas con Koushiro están… ¿normales, complicadas, iguales? Realmente no tienes una idea clara de lo que pasa entre ustedes. Él sigue visitando a Taichi, como siempre; tú sigues yendo a las reuniones y cuando es de dirigirse a ti lo hace, como siempre. No sabes dónde es qué están parados y si esto es mejor o peor de cómo estaba todo antes de declararte.

Le comentaste a Miyako, claro. Lloraste, la abrazaste, te quejaste, maltrataste a Koushiro, a ti, a la vida y a todo lo que se moviera en ese momento; luego te tranquilizaste y viste —con su ayuda— las cosas más claras. Ese era un paso que tenía que suceder, porque tú eres sólo un contenedor de tus sentimientos y si no hablabas ibas a explotar, ¿de qué forma? No lo sabes, y temes indagar.

Así que sonreíste a tu decisión de confesarte y luego, la odiaste. Si alguien te hubiera dicho que ibas a tener pensamientos tan confusos al enamorarte, lo hubieras rechazado de una. No te gusta actuar o ser así, hubieras preferido no albergar esperanza alguna con Koushiro y simplemente amarlo a la distancia, pero claramente esos amores no existen; porque tu deseo por él se intensificaba con el pasar de los días, porque tus ganas de compartir momentos juntos eran intensas, porque sólo querías amarlo y que él te amara.

Y por todo eso, aceptaste un café con él. Te sorprendió su llamado, incluso no estuviste segura de contestar pero lo hiciste; él te saludó con su habitual «Hikari-san» y tú hiciste un ruido parecido a un hola que él entendió o ignoró porque no dijo nada. Luego, hubo un silencio en el cual pudiste escuchar su respiración clara y te dieron ganas de llorar.

Koushiro estaba nervioso, le temblaba la voz al hablar y pudiste visualizar el sonrojo de sus mejillas; tú como cosa rara no estabas sonrojada. Fue una conversación extraña, dónde sólo le faltó preguntarte por Miko, tu gato muerto por varios años, pero de igual fue entrañable y hasta pegaste un par de carcajadas sinceras. Cuando llegó el momento en que te invitó a tomar dicho café, tuviste que detenerte; iba todo tan bien entre bromas —e imaginas—, coqueteos absurdos que esa invitación fue como una vuelta a la realidad, porque esa invitación sólo podía significar que él quiere aclarar cosas contigo.

Terminaste aceptando porque simplemente no puedes decir que no, así que por eso estás ahí, con media hora de antelación esperando que Koushiro le dé una respuesta que jamás esperaste a tus sentimientos. Pero así como él escuchó lo que tú tenías que decir ese día, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es también escucharlo, aunque claramente te dolerá lo que dirá.

La hora llega y Koushiro como siempre es puntual, te ve rápidamente y te saluda tímidamente, está arreglado un poco de más y te sorprende; tú no le pusiste tanto empeño a tu vestimenta. Hace una pequeña reverencia antes de sentarse y tú sólo asientes un poco, ¿es tu imaginación o está nervioso?

—¿Esperaste mucho Hikari-san? —mientes y niegas—. Me alegro, porque creo que me tardé un poco —ríe—; la verdad es que demoré mucho en elegir qué ponerme —esto último lo dice en voz baja y con sus mejillas coloradas.

Estás empezando a alucinar…

—¿Ya pediste o lo hacemos ahora? —no logras decir nada cuando él ya está llamando a un mesero para que los atienda. Como prometió, pide dos café—. ¿El tuyo con mucha leche, no?

Ya está, es un sueño. Estás soñando que Koushiro te invitó a un café y luego se arregló de más para verte, se sonrojó ante la tierna confesión de eso y encima recuerda como tomas tu café.

Si en verdad es un sueño, que nadie te despierte.

Las cosas se ponen más raras cuando él mantiene una conversación amena contigo, no es nada serio, cosas triviales: escuela, Taichi, digimons; lo normal entre ustedes. Pero en verdad no lo entiendes, ¿es que quiere que te enamores más de él? Porque a ese paso, lo lograrás.

Los café por fin llegan y él toma rápidamente el suyo, no te sorprende, sabes que a veces le da por beber de más así que no dudarías que…

—Mesero, disculpe, ¿podría traerme otro café por favor?

… Pidiera otro café.

Ríes sin poder evitarlo y él te ve interrogante, sólo te encoges de hombros como queriendo decir que no es tu intención hacerlo; y es que están tan perdida que seguro llorarás cuando te diga que por favor vuelvan a ser amigos y que te olvides de la absurda idea de amarlo.

Pero todo es tan fácil en ese momento; con el vapor del café calentando tus mejillas y Koushiro calentándote el corazón, que pase lo que pase, sabes que conservarás un bonito recuerdo.

El siguiente café llega y éste lo toma más despacio, tú sonríes.

—Es mejor así, que lo disfrutes.

Él asiente y luego suspira fuerte, deja la taza a un lado y te mira —después de mucho tiempo— a los ojos. Te lo dirá ahora, no estás segura de estar preparada.

—Hikari-san… —empieza, pero tú no lo dejas acabar.

—Lo sé —dices—. Así que para no arruinar el momento, no digas nada. Por favor.

—¿Lo sabes? —pregunta confundido—. ¿Era tan obvio? Bueno, Takeru-san dijo que era obvio así que seguro lo era.

Ante la mención de Takeru tú te confundes, ¿qué tiene que ver Takeru en todo esto? ¿Es que acaso él…? ¡Oh, no!

—¡¿Le contaste a Takeru sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti!?

—¡Para nada! —niega él rotundamente—. Yo sólo… ¡Dios, ¿por qué es tan difícil?!

Si estuvieras prestando atención te darías cuenta de tu alrededor —como Koushiro tratando de coger tu mano—, pero en ese momento tu cabeza es un murmullo de cosas; la principal es que seguro ahora todos tus amigos saben que sientes un amor unilateral hacia él y están sintiendo lástima por ti.

Reniegas, y estás a punto de levantarte porque necesitas sólo huir, aíre y sobre todo estar en tu habitación, golpeando tu cabeza contra la pared, pero entonces lo sientes; la mano de Koushiro tomando la tuya. Suave, lisa, cálida y cuidadosa, como la imaginaste sólo que mejor.

Te vuelves a sentar y esperas a que él diga algo, porque tiene esa mirada feroz como cuando va a hablar de cosas que le gustan, o cuando mencionas cosas que él no sabe y quiere saber y entonces todo brilla, su aura brilla y, joder, ¿es que tú estás provocando todo eso?

Abre un par de veces la boca, te ve, ve su café, ve su mano —aún— cogiendo la tuya y luego vuelve a ti. Repite ese proceso unas tres veces.

—También me gustas, Hikari-san —suelta como si nada, como si esas palabras no significaran demasiado para ti, como si nada se estuviera removiendo en ti, como si no hubieras esperado escuchar decirlo una y otra vez—. Quizá no como yo te gusto a ti —continúa—, pero me hiciste feliz cuando me dijiste todo eso que sientes, es sólo que yo…

Él agacha la mirada y tú coges su mano con fuerza. Es mejor que te agarres fuerte, o saldrás volando de emoción.

—¿Es sólo que tú qué? —preguntas, porque de pronto temes que no termine.

—No sé si es suficiente —Koushiro se suelta de ti—. Tú sientes tanto; lo mío se ve pobre en comparación.

Vuelves a coger su mano con ambas tuyas y niegas entre lágrimas. Él no lo entiende, te está dando más de lo que esperabas, porque nunca en tu sano juicio hubieras creído que él diría que de alguna forma te corresponde. Le gustas, piensa que eres atractiva, es un algo y es suficiente.

Por el momento.

—Créeme que lo es —logras decir al fin—. Es un comienzo, es suficiente.

Él te pasa una servilleta para que logres secarte las lágrimas y tú sonríes ante el detalle, la atmosfera entre ustedes de pronto es diferente, de pronto se ve esperanzadora.

—Estoy seguro de que sentiré lo mismo o más que tú, Hikari-san.

—¿Eso es una promesa o una meta? —preguntas y ambos ríen.

El café se enfría y el vapor desaparece. Sabes que él no te llevará a casa y luego te besará antes de que salga tu madre y los interrumpa; a él le gustas y tú lo amas, no es lo mismo por el momento.

Pero lo será.

.

.

 **Notas:** No soy de las que usa los honoríficos japoneses en los fics, pero siento que con Koushiro es necesario para que se entienda mejor su carácter; como ven fui una cobarde y decidí ir por lo seguro: abarcar todo desde una perspectiva muy personal de Hikari.

Tomates, piedras, odio, Sirelo por favor aléjate de Koushiro lo arruinas, todo es bien recibido. ¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Brillaban - asondomar- Mishiro

Personajes: **Koushiro y Mimi**

Concepto inicial: persianas

Concepto final: aviones

Autora: **asondomar**

 **Brillaban**

Olvidó bajar la persiana y el sol lo despertó antes de tiempo. Agarró el teléfono. Tenía cinco correos electrónicos sin leer. Cuatro de ellos eran del trabajo, uno era de Mimi; el único que no tenía asunto. Fue directo a ese. Descargó el archivo que llevaba adjunto. Internet no alcanzaba la velocidad de sus latidos. Leyó el PDF. Buscó en el calendario y apoyó el dedo índice en uno de sus números. Faltaban exactamente setenta horas para poder recogerla en el aeropuerto.

Koushiro se preparó un café a pesar de la sobreexcitación y sonrió mirando a la taza. En su nuevo apartamento ni el equipaje de Mimi tenía sitio.

.

.

.

La maleta de Mimi adornaba abierta el salón. Koushiro había olvidado cerrar la persiana por primera vez y su brazo se había quedado dormido bajo su cuerpo. Lo retiró y prescindió del café. Se dedicó a acariciar la nuca de Mimi con los dedos, aún insensibles.

Podían hacer magia con el tiempo. Las horas separados siempre eran más largas que las que pasaban juntos, excepto cuando hablaban a distancia, entonces todo parecía querer ayudarles a que en quince minutos diese tiempo a reír, a llorar, a discutir y también a perdonarse.

Ser débiles costaba, había miedo y había locura. Descubrieron el placer a la vez que la insatisfacción. Uno junto al otro, vulnerables y seguros a la vez, se sonreían en silencio.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó Koushiro.

—Quedarme así. Siempre así, contigo y nada más.

Koushiro rio.

—No es posible.

—Quedémonos más tiempo…

Accedió y pegaron sus pieles aún más.

Mimi fue la primera en levantarse y la última en vestirse. Pasearon y se quejaron del sol en la plaza más cercana. Compartieron un menú barato y olvidaron todo lo que les rodeaba. Las palabras estorbaban más que nunca.

—Debo comprar el vuelo.

No hubo respuesta.

—No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre. Lo sabes. Tú tampoco deberías hacerlo.

—¿Quedarme aquí para siempre? —preguntó Koushiro.

—No deberíamos… —Mimi no terminó la frase—. Hagamos algo. No pensemos en eso más.

Decidieron ir a una exposición. Entrelazaron sus manos durante unos segundos antes de levantarse.

.

.

.

—Aquel día le propuse a Koushiro que fuéramos al museo. Yo nunca había entrado en ese, él sí y solía quejarse de que nunca encontraba el tiempo para volver. No se quejaba como lo hago yo, pero había aprendido a interpretar todos los tonos de su voz. A veces, admito, también era fácil fingir que me equivocaba con ellos.

»Había vitrinas con piedras. Vitrinas con bichos. Pantallas interactivas. Cosas como sucias, de muchos años de antigüedad. Paseé por todas esa salas, caminando a su lado, pensando en mis asuntos, escuchando de vez en cuando. Escuchando historias sobre los objetos a los que no prestaba atención. Casi al final de la visita, entramos en una sala con piedras preciosas, todas brillantes y de colores. Me cautivaron por completo. Koushiro hablaba sobre las piedras, decía datos, y yo solo veía cosas bonitas que brillaban: era mi recompensa tras tantas salas aburridas. No necesitaba saber nada, ningún hecho, ni su valor siquiera, para que me gustasen. De verdad, en ese momento no, pero después pensé en ello. Dice mucho de cómo soy, ¿no crees? De cómo éramos nosotros.

»—Es muy bello esto. Hay mucha belleza en el mundo y voy a acordarme de estas piedras mucho para que sea así de bello —se rio—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te parece bonito?

»—Me alegra que te haya gustado algo del museo.

»—Me ha gustado todo —repliqué—. Todo este día me ha gustado.

»No mentía. Había estado con él. Le había visto feliz. Había sido diferente al resto de los días.

.

.

.

Mimi se detuvo frente el escaparate de una joyería y recordó una ocasión en la que se había embelesado con unas piedras preciosas expuestas en una vitrina de museo. Primero pensó en el brillo de las piedras, luego en sus colores, acabó pensando en la mano de Koushiro, en su sonrisa, en el calor de su abrazo y la textura de su cabello. Cuando recordó las vibraciones de sus palabras quiso volver a oírlas, a sonreírle, a comerle vivo, quiso retroceder en el tiempo, teletransportarse hasta su puerta, no llevar equipaje ni promesas ni intenciones.

Quiso cambiar todos los días en los que no había estado.

Se apoyó levemente en una pared, no muy lejos de aquel escaparate, y escribió en su teléfono:

«¿Cómo va todo? Espero que te vaya genial. Me he acordado de ti hoy. Me puse feliz al recordarte. Vi cosas brillantes».

Lo envió a Koushiro. Esperó por si recibía una respuesta. Se toqueteó los labios con los dedos. La respuesta seguía sin llegar. Aun con una sonrisa que se disipó poco a poco, guardó el teléfono en el bolso y continuó su rutina.

.

.

.

—Yo siempre me pongo feliz cuando pienso en ti, ¿no te pasa lo mismo? —preguntó Mimi, enrollada en las sábanas. El sol se colaba por una persiana a medio cerrar y se reflejaba en un espejo, sobre la imagen de su espalda.

—No, porque me acuerdo de que no estás.

—Pero si piensas en alguien es casi como estar con esa persona. Yo lo hago todo el rato.

—Eso es bueno —opinó Koushiro—. Pero yo no sé hacerlo y... lo único que pienso es que no están aquí. Siempre estoy solo, menos ahora.

Mimi se acercó más a él con la mirada perdida.

—Yo te enseño, ¿de acuerdo? Encontraré el modo.

Koushiro asintió, escéptico, aunque sabía que, si alguien podía, esa era ella.

—Cierra los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Cuando los cierres lo sabrás.

Koushiro obedeció.

.

.

.

«Receta para estar sin estar presente:

Primero. Observa un objeto suyo. Una prenda de ropa, aunque sea solo parecida. Su libro favorito, su cepillo de dientes… Fotos no, no activan esa parte del cerebro en la que las personas que conociste viven. Las fotos son solo pasado.

Segundo. Piensa, tal cual, en decirle algo en ese mismo instante, decirle, por ejemplo, que es un libro algo previsible como para ser su favorito o que debería cambiar de cepillo de dientes. Algo así, una opinión corriente.

Tercero, ríete con su respuesta. ¡Nadie quiere discutir por esas pequeñeces!

Si te has reído, lo habrás conseguido. Promesa».

Pero Koushiro no reía. Le faltaba imaginación. No llegaba a pensar en qué podía decirle a alguien que no tenía delante. Pero leía sus consejos, porque le hacían reír. Pensaba en su voz diciendo cada una de las palabras. Escuchaba cómo estas habían sido pensadas por Mimi. No era magia, se conocían bien, demasiado, nada más. Se conocían lo suficiente como para estar seguro de que el día menos pensado volvería a presentarse por allí, que volvería a irse, que volvería a echarla de menos. Nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

.

.

.

—En el fondo es más difícil cuando estás y sé que se acerca la separación que cuando no estás y sé que pronto nos veremos.

Mimi tensó la espalda, al tiempo que sintió un aire frío atravesando la calle. Se detuvo frente a él, sin soltarle la mano.

—Entonces nunca eres feliz, siempre hay algo que no es como quieres.

—Supongo. Pero no puedo cambiarlo. Si fuera diferente…

—No voy a quedarme, Koushiro. Yo no te pediría que vinieras. No me pidas que me quede.

—No te lo pido. No lo haré.

Siguieron caminando. Bajaron las escaleras para entrar en el metro, agarrando el equipaje entre los dos.

—¿Es por mi culpa que no eres feliz?

—No, es mía y de nadie más.

Se separaron tan solo seis paradas más tarde.

.

.

.

Estaba la vida que compartía con Koushiro y estaba la vida que compartía con el resto del mundo y en ambas vidas se sentía entera, plena como nadie podía comprender. Siempre había cosas bellas que admirar, sonrisas que envíar, cada día era un regalo, en un lugar o en otro. Aunque la seguridad de que no podía abarcarlo todo la acompañaba, el exceso de vitalidad era tal que no veía la necesidad de balancear todas las partes de su vida.

Para Koushiro estaba la vida que trataba de olvidar y la vida que tenía miedo de perder. En ambas vidas se angustiaba y tras la angustia le esperaba un vacío en el que las personas eran meros contenedores de conocimientos y solo importaban los verdaderos y reales. Añoraba los momentos en los que Mimi podía serlo todo y, si así era, eso no era algo bueno… depender de sus movimientos no lo era.

.

.

.

Koushiro leyó el mensaje y vio que a su alrededor todo era brillante, no supo por qué no se había fijado hasta ese momento. Había muchas luces, eran de colores, y, aunque artificiales, recordaban a las rocas que una vez habían hipnotizado a Mimi. Se paró en medio de la calle y cerró los ojos un segundo largo.

«Solo te gustan porque brilla», pensó.

«Es que brilla mucho», fue la respuesta.

Abrió los ojos con una sonrisa. Por primera vez, lo había entendido.

.

.

.

Cada quince minutos aterrizaba un avión y, según las pantallas del areopuerto, el vuelo de Mimi había llegado ya, dos horas después de las setenta que había previsto cuando leyó su correo.

La vio entre la gente, agitando la mano y con el rostro colorado. Tenía la frase entre los labios, la gran verdad, lo que cambiaría todo y, en cuanto estuvo a su lado, salieron las palabras. Lentas pero constantes.

—Por fin lo he entendido. Aunque estemos separados, podemos estar juntos en cualquier momento.

Mimi se abrazó a él y le besó cerca de los labios.

—Pero nunca más nos separaremos. Ahora yo también lo entiendo.

Juntos se alejaron de aquel lugar donde los aviones iban y venían, acercando y alejando a la gente, complicando y facilitando el mundo.

.

.

 **Notas** : Ojalá hubiera hecho algo mejor, pero salió esto. ¡Gracias por esta actividad!


	9. Aleprettycat - Koullace

**Personajes** : Koushiro y Wallace

 **Concepto inicial:** aviones

 **Concepto final:** tinta

 **Autora** : Aleprettycat

 **.O.**

Tal y como lo había prometido desde inicios de año, Wallace se encontraba en un avión para dar la vuelta al mundo y visitar a sus amigos en Japón. Desde que había iniciado su sociedad con Koushirou todo iba viento en popa en su vida. Conversaba más seguido con los digielegidos japoneses, su situación económica le permitía mucha soltura y así era como también se podía financiar un viaje en avión de éste calibre.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, la persona que lo recibió no fue otra más que Mimi Tachikawa. Hasta hacía un par de meses, Mimi había convivido con él en el continente americano convirtiéndose en amiga, confidente y hermana mayor. A pesar de estar feliz de verla, ella bien sabía que el muchacho no desbordaba la alegría que le hubiese gustado.

— ¿Estaba ocupado? —Se animó a preguntar, ella sólo asintió y le brindó un fuerte abrazo, como los que sólo ella sabía dar.

Al separarse de él, le acomodó la camisa que traía puesta y lo acompañó hasta el hotel en donde se hospedaría. Mimi entonces decidió que era el momento de ponerlo al tanto con información relevante.

—Wallace, ¿qué sucedería si Koushiro estuviera enamorado de alguien más?

El muchacho se extrañó con la pregunta y enarcó una ceja para exteriorizarlo. Ese era un tema que habían tocado una y mil veces, así que no entendía el porqué de sacarlo a colación ahora que había viajado tantas horas en un avión y se encontraba dispuesto a todo para expresar su sentir.

—Sabes que he venido a decírselo de frente, y el hecho de que él no sienta lo mismo por mí no me va a impedir sentir lo que siento.

Mimi se sentó sobre la cama y le pidió a Wallace que hiciera lo mismo. Al sentarse frente a ella, Mimi le tomó ambas manos y las acarició con ternura buscando las palabras para explicarle la situación. Tomó aire y le soltó todo.

Al llegar a Japón ella esperaba encontrarse con el Koushiro que sólo tenía ojos para su computadora, el niño que la ignoraba abiertamente para dedicarse a teclear código y descifrar los misterios del Digimundo, pero no fue así. Se encontró con un muchacho en toda regla, alto y mucho más guapo de cómo lo recordaba, pero ahora ese muchacho no la ignoraba, sino todo lo contrario. Koushiro Izumi no le quitaba los ojos de encima, se sonrojaba cuando ella se acercaba a él y si las palabras de Takeru no eran mentira, Koushiro parecía sentir atracción por ella. Y Mimi esperaba que no fuera algo más allá de lo físico, algo meramente hormonal, pero no estaba segura.

Wallace se removía incómodo con la información recibida, quería escapar de su agarre, pero Mimi no se lo permitió. Lo abrazó hasta que el muchacho dejó de removerse y en ese momento ella se separó para mirarlo directamente a sus adorables ojos azules, que amenazaban con quebrarse en cualquier instante. Mimi le besó la frente y lo dejó recostarse sobre su regazo mientras ella le explicaba el plan que tenía en mente.

Esa misma tarde, el resto del grupo de digielegidos se había reunido en un café para darle una calurosa bienvenida a Wallace. No dejaba de tomarse selfies con Hikari y Takeru, o de intentar escapar de los mimos de Sora y Mimi, lo que sólo empeoraba las malas caras de Taichi y Yamato. Él comprendía que era adrede, puesto que Mimi siempre buscaba la reacción del líder, pero había algo en Koushiro que no le terminaba de cuadrar. Estaba extrañamente sumergido en su computadora. Había venido a verlo a él, ya ni el superior Jou se portaba tan distante, y eso que al otro día tenía un examen que presentar.

Wallace decidió que era el momento de acercarse a él. La conversación fue extrañamente forzada, como si Koushiro se la hubiera aprendido de memoria luego de estudiarla cual guión de película.

A la distancia, Mimi supervisaba la interacción de ambos jóvenes y al notar lo acartonado que se encontraba Koushiro, decidió que era momento de actuar. Se acercó a ambos y con una sonrisa coqueta tomó a Wallace de la mano para sacarlo a bailar con una de las canciones que habían puesto en aquel lugar. Wallace la observó interrogante, ella le explicó que era para evitar que el bote se hundiera.

Koushiro tuvo un extraño sentimiento en sus entrañas. ¿Qué le ocurría a ese par? Comprendía el que Mimi fuera la persona más cercana a Wallace además de él mismo, pero había algo que no terminaba de cuadrarle en toda esa situación.

Al cabo de un rato, el superior Jou se retiró para dedicarse a estudiar lo que aún le faltaba para su examen. Hikari y Takeru se despidieron un poco después, ya que tenían un concierto al que asistir, y no era de Knife of Day, ya que Yamato estuvo con ellos hasta el anochecer, cuando la madre de Sora le llamó por teléfono para que volviera y él se ofreció a escoltarla.

Eso los dejaba a Taichi, Mimi, Wallace y a él, solos en aquel café. Notó cómo al iniciar la noche de karaoke Mimi arrastró a Taichi para acompañarla y tenerlo como su espectador de primera fila. Dejándolo a solas con Wallace.

Al principio no hubieron palabras, Wallace estaba disfrutando del espectáculo que se armaba con las personas que pasaban a cantar y pidió una malteada para acompañarse. Koushiro lo observaba en silencio. Había una paz que emanaba del joven rubio frente a él que le hacía sentirse muy cómodo, pese a lo extraño que había sido aquel día.

No hablaron en toda la noche. Mimi y Taichi volvieron a donde ellos y la sonrisa en el rostro de Mimi desapareció al notar que no habían cruzado ni una palabra. De no ser por el hecho de que eso le había permitido un tiempo a solas con Taichi ya los estuviera arrastrando de las orejas a ambos.

Cuando llegó la hora de partir, Koushiro y Wallace tomaron caminos opuestos y eso no pasó desapercibido, ¡ni siquiera para Taichi! En serio, ¿de verdad eran tan torpes como para no darse cuenta? Molesta, se retiró a casa esperando el momento a quedarse a solas para sermonear al rubio, ya que cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo de estancia para arreglar un asunto de semejante calibre.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Koushiro seguía sin entender cómo, pero ahí estaba. Mimi se las había arreglado para citarlos a él y a Wallace y llevaba diez minutos esperando a que alguno de los dos apareciera. De pronto vio a Mimi, caminar animadamente junto a Wallace y, otra vez, estuvo esa revoltura de entrañas que no lo había dejado tranquilo en todo el día anterior.

Mimi lucía radiante, Wallace la observaba con una calidez que no era habitual presenciar y él comenzaba a sentirse como un tercero cuando ella pidió que la esperaran en lo que iba al tocador del centro comercial en el que se habían citado.

—Hoy luce especialmente feliz —comentó Koushiro con la intención de sonar casual, pero en realidad quería medir la reacción de Wallace, quién lo sorprendió con una de esas encantadoras sonrisas de las que tanto hablaban Sora, Mimi e Hikari.

—Creo que fue algo que sucedió anoche en el karaoke —le explicó él.

Koushiro recordó que todo el tiempo en el que ella se entretuvo en el karaoke estuvo lejos de ellos, sino que estaba con Taichi hasta el frente o incluso en el escenario.

—Supongo que tenía bastante tiempo sin cantar.

Mimi hizo un mohín cuando observó conversar de una forma tan... nada inspiradora. Notó que estaba escondida justo en los arbustos frente a la heladería y encontró ahí una posible solución. Si el helado no endulzaba el momento, es porque de plano tendría que jugarse la carta que no quería utilizar hasta que la situación fuese más desesperada.

Salió de su escondite y se acercó a los muchachos para sugerirles el helado que se le había antojado en su viaje al sanitario. Al poco tiempo los tres se encontraban pidiendo algo y Mimi encontró ahí un pretexto para meterlos en una situación comprometedora al notar que ambos habían pedido helados de vainilla, mientras ella comía uno de fresas con crema.

—Dicen que las grandes mentes piensan igual —les dijo mientras dejaba ver una enorme sonrisa de esas con las que acostumbraba a molestar al superior Jou.

El color en las mejillas de Koushiro se hizo presente y Mimi encontró el momento deliciosamente reconfortante. Wallace se veía adorable con su sonrisa de agradecimiento. Mimi en serio daría todo porque ese barco no se hundiera.

El momento se cortó cuando entró una llamada al teléfono rosado de Mimi. Al tomarlo entre sus manos, ambos notaron con claridad la felicidad que embriagó su rostro al momento de apartarse a tomar la llamada. Era Taichi. Ambos la observaron con detenimiento. El cómo movía sus pies mientras hablaba, la forma en la que se enrollaba un mechón en el dedo. No había que ser un genio para descubrirlo, estaba enamorada.

—¿Quién lo diría, no? —comentó Wallace para sí. Koushiro se volvió para mirarlo algo extrañado—. Mimi no dejaba de hablar de Taichi cuando estábamos en Estados Unidos —explicó.

Sabía que Mimi lo estrangularía por ello, pero ella se había esforzado mucho por juntarlos y no se le hacía justo que ella fuera la que aclarara ese punto directamente con el pelirrojo. Ya había hecho suficiente y ésta era su lucha.

—¿De Taichi? —preguntó Koushiro de una forma apenas audible. Wallace asintió.

—Taichi ésto, Taichi lo otro. Ella decía que él era un idiota por no darse cuenta, y me explicaba todos y cada uno de sus planes para conquistarlo—. Koushiro guardó silencio y se limitó a escuchar a Wallace mientras observaban a su amiga.

—Siempre lo supe —dijo soltando un suspiro—. Era algo obvio desde que éramos niños. Lo noté incluso antes de que ella partiera a Estados Unidos.

Wallace lo observó interrogante. Si él sabía que Mimi nunca le iba a corresponder, entonces, ¿por qué seguía atorado en esa página? su respuesta tuvo que esperar, ya que Mimi volvió con ellos con la sonrisa más deslumbrante que jamás le hubieran visto.

Pasaron la tarde juntos, pero ahora Wallace estaba más confundido que nunca. Si Koushiro estaba consciente de los sentimientos de Mimi, ¿por qué se comportaba tan extraño?

Esa misma noche Wallace le contó la situación a Mimi.

—¡Qué! —gritaba ella al otro lado del teléfono.

Ahora todo era más confuso. Y esta vez ella no podría acompañarlos porque tenía cosas que hacer con Hikari y Sora, ellos debían arreglar asuntos de negocios. Se desearon mucha suerte y oraron porque toda la situación se aclarara. A Wallace sólo le quedaba un día completo en Japón antes de subirse en un avión de vuelta a América.

.

.

.

Koushiro lo había esperado en su oficina, lo recibió cordialmente y tal pareciera que el muchacho que parecía evitarlo los dos días anteriores hubiese sido reemplazado por el muchacho amable con el que conversaba por horas a altas horas de la noche y al que mensajeaba con ideas durante su tiempo libre entre clase y clase.

Después de arreglar asuntos legales, de contabilidad y de nuevas ideas con las que se dejaron llevar por horas el tema de los sentimientos llegó de golpe. Wallace no estaba preparado para lo que salió de los labios de Koushiro.

—Espero que con lo que te dije ayer, ya puedas dejar a Mimi ser feliz con Taichi.

Koushiro era un chico amable y respetuoso, pero al momento de expresar todo lo que tenía guardado solía explotar con palabras y explicaciones que costaba trabajo digerir si no le prestabas atención.

—¿Qué? —fue lo más inteligente que pudo salir de los labios de Wallace en ese momento.

Ahora parecía entender el distanciamiento de Koushiro para con él. Estaba molesto por su cercanía con Mimi no porque a él le interesase ella de forma sentimental, sino porque eso la alejaba de Taichi.

—Yo siempre he querido que ella sea feliz con Taichi. Ella es prácticamente mi hermana.

Se hizo el silencio.

Koushiro se sonrojó por los nervios y la sonrisa de Wallace creció hasta soltar una carcajada que seguramente se escuchó por todo el edificio. Wallace jamás se había sentido tan ligero en cuanto a presiones y pensamientos. Le hacía tanta gracia el que Koushiro pensara en él como una amenaza para la felicidad de Mimi que se permitió reír hasta que ya no pudo más. Pero algo hizo clic en su cabeza y eso fue lo que lo hizo detenerse. Se incorporó y observó con detenimiento a Koushiro que se seguía removiendo incómodo en su lugar luego del ataque de risa con el que se sintió algo torpe por sacar tales conclusiones.

—¿A ti te gusta Mimi? —preguntó directamente Wallace.

Koushiro palideció en el instante y Wallace se golpeó mentalmente por abordar el tema de esa forma tan estúpida. Koushiro se rascó la nuca algo nervioso y tomó aire para tranquilizarse y explicar su historia con ella.

—Cuando era un niño Mimi se me hacía una persona interesante —comenzó a explicar el pelirrojo—, siempre con energía, molestando a quien se dejara y con ideas muy claras de lo que sentía, quería y decía. Esa seguridad en ella era atrapante, aunque la mayoría del tiempo se dedicara a quejarse y querer volver a casa.

Wallace se acomodó en su lugar y prestó atención a las palabras de Koushiro.

—Creí que ella sentía algo por mí, ya que siempre intentaba captar mi atención cuando estaba en la computadora. Pero después comprendí que ella simplemente era así. Siempre le ha gustado hacerse notar y eso es todo —comentó entre risas. Wallace no pudo hacer más que darle la razón—. Un día, saliendo de clases fui a buscar a Taichi para comentarle sobre una película que estaba por estrenarse cuando los vi juntos. Mimi lloraba en su hombro al saber que se mudaría a Estados Unidos mientras él la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

Wallace se removía un tanto nervioso en su lugar. Todo parecía indicar que, en efecto, Koushiro tenía sentimientos atravesados por ella. Koushiro hizo una pausa para beber algo de agua y contemplaba el vaso vacío mientras continuaba.

—Entendí que Mimi era especial y tenía un encanto al que nadie se podría resistir. Cuando ella se mudó a Estados Unidos, nuestras interacciones se volvieron meramente digitales. Ya no tendría que soportar su mirada o sobrevivir al contacto físico, por lo que se me hizo mucho más fácil comprenderla y conversar con ella. Entonces empecé a enlistar todas esas cosas que la hacen alguien irresistible. Es encantadora, muy bella, jovial y siempre busca la forma de salir airosa de cualquier situación. En ese momento descubrí que quería ser así.

Wallace enarcó una ceja, parecía entender a dónde iba todo esto.

—Soy muy torpe al tratar con las chicas. Podríamos decir que me intimidan de alguna forma, o que me dan algo de miedo. Mimi no es la excepción. Siempre logra hacer que me ponga de nervios cuando la tengo cerca y a veces la envidio tanto por eso. Ella se puede mover con soltura con cualquier ambiente y con cualquier persona mientras que yo sólo puedo comportarme como yo a través de una computadora o con mis amigos. Simplemente no estoy hecho para interactuar con las chicas.

Wallace estaba asombrado por la forma en la que Koushiro se había abierto así con él. Cómo se había sincerado y ahora él era el que se encontraba nervioso con toda esa situación.

—Tal vez, tu destino no es estar con una chica —se animó a decir Wallace una vez que pudo formular algo coherente y dar paso a lo que él llevaba meses intentando decir.

Koushiro lo observó expectante, con esos ojos curiosos que ansiaban el conocimiento de todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente. Wallace se humedeció los labios y con un nerviosismo completamente extraño en él, finalmente lo dijo.

—¿Crees que le darías la oportunidad a un chico como yo?

.

.

.

Wallace se despedía de sus amigos en el aeropuerto de Narita con promesas de encontrarse pronto una vez más. Mimi le había dado todo un paquete de recuerditos que él se encargaría de repartir una vez que él llegara a su país. Hikari inmortalizó el momento de la despedida con unas cuantas selfies que se compartieron en ese mismo momento y el resto le deseó un feliz viaje de vuelta. Justo cuando creyó que dejaría Japón sin ver una vez más a Koushiro luego de huir de la oficina el día anterior, lo vio entrar con la respiración agitada y el cabello revuelto.

—No la abras hasta que estés en el avión —le dijo en el momento en el que le entregaba un sobre sellado con cera—. Y es en serio lo que digo.

A Wallace le importó poco el tono de amenaza en su voz y le revolvió el cabello antes de partir y despedirse a la distancia del grupo. Una vez que el avión despegó, tomó el sobre entre sus manos, rompió el sello de cera y de su interior sacó un cartoncillo que decía una única palabra escrita con tinta china.

"Sí"

.

.

 **Nota** : Es la primera vez que escribo algo que implique la relación amorosa de dos chicos. No me maten.


	10. Dios huele a tinta - Carrie - Koukero

Personajes: **Koushiro y Takeru**

Concepto inicial: tinta

Concepto final: relojes

Autora: **Carrie Summertime**

 **Dios huele a tinta y su corazón hace tic-tac**

Eligió la habitación más pequeña del apartamento, la cual tenía, a su vez, una enorme ventana con vista a la ciudad y un poco del mar, aunque casi todo el trabajo lo hacía por la noche. Koushirou no comprendía del todo, pero tampoco se molestaba en hacerlo; ese cuarto lleno de luz, sin importar la hora, con su persistente aroma a libro viejo y a tinta, siempre parecía ser el escenario principal de un millar de cosas que no tenían relación alguna entre ellas. A veces se mezclaba con esos aromas su perfume a maderas del bosque y a té verde con limón, su combustible, decía Takeru y volvía a los manuscritos que luego se pasaba digitalizando para enviárselos a su editor.

Koushirou todavía se pregunta cómo acabó bajo el mismo techo del escritor. Pudieron haber sido sus palabras que siempre parecían guardarse algo para sí tras pronunciarse, pudo haber sido su voz que escondía cierta tensión latente aunque lo que dijera fuese lo más distendido del mundo, como también pudo haber sido su rostro de concentración cuando leía un libro nuevo, en papel. A Takaishi jamás le agradó leer en dispositivos electrónicos e Izumi no terminaba de comprender de dónde provenía esa suerte de aversión. El pequeño calefactor a sus pies, una manta sobre los hombros y un enorme termo de humeante té verde mientras las manos pálidas vierten palabras que el rubio lee en susurros, como queriendo cerciorarse de algo. Koushirou dejó de espiar y se volvió a su propio estudio, la habitación mediana, la sin ventanas, la cubierta por la luz artificial de las máquinas.

Quién sabía si fuera amor aquello, ¿podría ser? Takeru se mostraba firme en sus actitudes, de vez en cuando le dedicaba poemas conocidos o bien se los inventaba sobre la marcha, provocando que sus mejillas compitieran con su rojo cabello. Takaishi tenía labia y sabía cómo utilizarla. En miles de sentidos, tanto para las cosas buenas —como causarle sonrojos con el sabor del licor—, o las cosas malas —ganar discusiones—. Bueno, no es como si Koushirou tampoco fuera a discutir, él hablaba mucho, pero, si lo sacaban de su zona de confort, no había mucho más que decir. Era hablador, pero no muy elocuente. Takeru sí; lo que no sabía lo inventaba o lo investigaba… ¡manía adquirida por parte de Koushirou! Volvió a su trabajo, nada demasiado complejo; dijo que dormiría temprano y ya eran las dos menos quince.

.

.

.

Takeru no supo identificar qué le atrajo primero. Puede ser que, pese a que Izumi le llevaba dos años, le llegaba apenas por encima del hombro. O sus perennes ojeras bajo los muy negros ojos. O su voz reposada para explicarlo todo. Koushirou todo lo sabía y todo lo explicaba, no era un lenguaje difícil, pero había que prestar atención y no despistarse con sus mejillas para no perder el punto de su discurso. Un día se sorprendió a sí mismo volcando la tinta desde su pluma en un papel, escribiendo sobre un par de ojos negros. Dejó todo tirado apenas notó cómo sus palabras le rendían un febril culto, como si fuera un Dios. Un Dios bajito, pelirrojo y con eternas ojeras, que olía a café por las noches y a té oolong por las tardes, con un toquecito de miel y yogur por las mañanas. Un Dios sabio y tranquilo, pero sobre todo… un Dios tímido que había aceptado ese amor que se balanceaba entre obsesión y adoración con una sonrisa queda. Koushirou no demostraba el amor como el común de los hombres y eso le reafirmó a Takeru la posición de pequeño Dios personal que despertaba cada mañana a su lado. El Dios sabio, el Dios de aroma cambiante. El Dios que dormía quieto y que, en noches más frías, se movía unos centímetros hacia su lado buscando calor.

Koushirou no hablaba de amor, pero a su forma, sabía cómo expresarlo. Takeru podía llegar a ser egoísta, pero jamás demandaría más. El amor abrasivo tiende a extinguirse luego. Estaba bien así, estaba bien. Pelirrojo comprendía sus raras manías de escritor y él, como tributo, le había dejado la almohada más mullida.

Compartiendo tazas de café a las diez de la noche y mirando el noticiario de las once, hablaban de su día a día, las peleas de Takeru con su editor, los avances de las investigaciones de Koushirou. Una vida cómoda y apacible con raciones justas de pasión. Tenían muchas cosas en común, pero eso sólo ellos dos lo sabían. Y así les iba.

.

.

.

Koushirou lo descubrió, su descubrimiento personal, cuando leyó el primer poema de aquel nuevo libro. Una compilación de poemas bajo el título de Dios cambia de aroma. Su corazón subió su ritmo, sus mejillas se colorearon y se le asomaron unas lagrimitas. El literato le observaba en silencio, haciendo las cuentas que la primera —y agotada— edición del libro dejó. Como si esta sociedad bastante mojigata que dice escandalizarse por el amor de dos hombres, estuviera ávida de leer palabras de adoración dirigidas de un varón a otro. El informático depositó el libro sobre la mesita de la sala, interrumpiendo las cuentas que el rubio llevaba.

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué tanto amor? —No era una voz demandante; sólo curiosa. Izumi era un curioso y no se cortaba nada por disimularlo.

—Eres mi serendipia. —Takaishi bajó la cabeza con algo similar al respeto más dócil y profundo, tomando otra vez su taza de té—. No sabía que te quería hasta que te vi leyendo mi primera novela. Resultaste especial y durante mucho tiempo, no podía escribir otra cosa.

Koushirou no comprendía del todo, pero supo que esa era toda la respuesta que iba a obtener. No insistió y decidió ayudarle con las cuentas; a Takaishi se le daban fatal las matemáticas. Takeru se conformaba con tener su cuerpo cerca de su Dios personal, mientras le corregía toda la cuenta. Por estar mirando sus ojeras se distrajo y erró todas las cifras.

.

.

.

A su lado y casi sin tocarle más que una mano, el literato dormía profundamente, con olor a tinta, a té verde y a desvelo. No le sintió cuando se metió bajo las cobijas, Takeru sabía ser silencioso cuando se lo proponía. Le despejó el rostro, por la tarde le recordaría que ya era tiempo de ir a la peluquería. El tacto suave de aquel cabello dorado lo reconfortó un poco, como cada mañana.

Lo cubrió bien con las cobijas y le dejó un beso en la comisura de los labios, mientras se iba a la cocina a colocar agua para hervir y beber una taza de chocolate caliente para entrar en calor. Saliendo de la habitación más grande de la casa, fue que vio la puerta abierta y la débil luz del amanecer colándose por las livianas cortinas de lino. Raramente entraban al estudio del otro; Takeru se sentía abrumado de ver tanta tecnología junta y Koushirou, por simple respeto.

La laptop —el único aparato tecnológico en aquella habitación, además de la impresora— estaba encendida, el resto de té, en una taza, ya se había enfriado y bajo la lámpara apagada había hojas sueltas, apenas afirmadas por la pluma que Koushirou le obsequió para el primer aniversario. Se acercó, movido por la curiosidad y encendió la luz para leer.

Un poema que parecía terminado, lleno de borrones y sin título. Movió el cursor de la laptop y leyó que se trataba del mismo poema, sólo que corregido.

Nunca unos versos le parecieron más eróticos y sugestivos, no se parecía a nada previamente escrito. Era un poema largo y descriptivo, inclusive un poco explícito. Leyó y el aliento le faltaba a momentos, sin notarlo le temblaban las manos.

Obtuvo su respuesta, por segunda vez en esa semana. Lo amaba tanto como el rubio describía.

No reparó en el tintero que, sin querer, fue a derramarse en su pijama y se sintió de inmediato culpable. Maldijo por lo bajo y justo allí apareció Takeru, algo adormilado y algo avergonzado.

—Todavía no le encuentro… —detuvo su frase cuando notó el pijama anaranjado manchado de tinta negra—. Creo que acabo de descubrir un título.

Sonrió y una corriente de electricidad recorrió la espalda de Izumi. Lo último que recordó fueron los labios sobre los suyos, sólo escuchaba las manecillas del reloj, el tiempo seguía el mismo flujo, pero, a su oído, llegó un poco más lento.

.

.

.

Lo despertó la luz del mediodía colándose por las cortinas y la dureza del piso, apenas aliviada por la alfombra. Se incorporó con lentitud, buscando su ropa en medio de ese pequeño caos de papeles desparramados. Reparó en el mismo borrador, aunque algo había cambiado.

Ahora tenía un título.

«Dios huele a tinta y su corazón hace tic-tac».

.

.

 **Notas:** ¡Sólo deseo que la lectura haya sido de vuestro completo agrado! Y gracias a todo el Proyecto 1-8 por esta actividad. Y claro, a ustedes, los lectores. ¡Gracias totales!


	11. Un golpe de suerte - Mizore -Kou y Tai

Personajes: **Koushiro y Taichi**

Concepto inicial: relojes

Concepto final: suerte

Autora: **MizoreChanShirayuki**

 **Un golpe de suerte**

Taichi miró el reloj por tercera vez; eran las 3 de la tarde. El examen recién empezó a las 2. ¡Estúpido examen! Siempre odió las matemáticas y con mayor razón la trigonometría, pero qué se puede hacer. El único consuelo era que, en un año más, él se graduaría de la preparatoria y ya no volvería a verlas, o al menos eso esperaba, nunca se sabe, quizá en la universidad se toparía con alguna asignatura relacionada. Mientras tanto, a inclinar la cabeza una vez más y enfrentarse, con el valor que siempre lo caracterizó, a las dos hojas llenas de ecuaciones y ejercicios que, por lo menos hasta que dieran las 3:30, lo terminarían mareando.

3:15 de la tarde y por fin, desarrolló el último ejercicio que le quedaba por realizar. Se levantó del pupitre, le entregó la cartilla al profesor, que lo miró con ojos de burla, ya que esperaba que se quedara de los últimos. Taichi salió del salón con una sensación parecida a la que debió tener Leónidas cuando se enfrentó al ejército persa y se encontró con Yamato en el pasillo, el cual había salido media hora después de empezar el examen. Ambos se quedaron conversando y haciéndose bromas pesadas y esperando a Sora, que no era muy buena en la trigonometría.

Unos minutos después, los tres amigos caminaron hasta la cancha de futbol. Tenían al menos media hora hasta que empezara la siguiente clase. Conversaron, entre otras cosas, de cómo creen que les fue en el examen. Yamato está confiado; Sora, algo insegura y le pide al cielo que por lo menos 19 de los 20 ejercicios estén buenos. Taichi… bueno, él no resaltaba en esas cosas, lo sabía perfectamente, pero admitió sin vergüenza, que en esta ocasión no estuvo solo.

El caso es que, una semana antes, luego de haber estudiado como loco –sí, estaba desesperado– y no haber entendido ni un ápice, salió frustrado de su habitación, cogió su balón y luego de avisar a sus padres que iría a entrenar un poco, se dirigió a la cancha de futbol que estaba en la esquina. Mientras caminaba, iba pateando el balón, primero desganado, luego frustrado por el poco entendimiento que tenía de las matemáticas. "Quien fue el genio que las inventó", pensaba, "seguro alguno que quería complacer a Yamato para que me siguiera molestando". Al poco rato, estaba tan cabreado, que llegó a lanzar la pelota con excesiva fuerza. Ésta dio con un poste, rebotó en un semáforo… para luego dar en la cabeza de alguien, quien cayó al suelo quejándose.

— ¡Koushiro! —Gritó Taichi apenas se dio cuenta de quién era y se apresuró a ayudarlo a levantarse—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡AHH! Descuida Tai. —La luz del alumbrado público dejaba ver su cara y su nariz llena de sangre—. Sólo que para la próxima vez recuerda que no soy arquero —le dijo con tono de reprensión.

—De veras lo siento. Déjame llevarte al hospital, creo que te rompí la nariz —dijo Taichi mientras se pasó el brazo de Koushiro por los hombros y emprendieron el camino al hospital.

.

.

.

— ¿Se puede saber a qué se debió tanta fuerza en la pelota? —preguntó Koushiro ya más calmado, y en tono de humor, luego de que una enfermera le pusiera un apósito en el orificio nasal tras comprobar que, afortunadamente, el pelotazo no lo dejó como Michael Jackson.

—Estoy en apuros, Kou. En una semana más tengo examen de trigonometría y por más que he estudiado toda la semana pasada, no entiendo nada —le respondió Taichi.

— ¿Tú? ¿Estudiando una semana matemáticas? ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Yagami? —se burló Koushiro mientras se reía.

—No te burles, ¿quieres? O si no, ahí sí que tu nariz no se salva —le advirtió Taichi y Koushiro se puso serio.

—Ya, ya, tranquilo. No era para que te enojaras —dijo Koushiro sonriendo algo asustado y moviendo las manos—. Es que me sorprende, Tai. ¿Tan desesperado estás? —Esta vez la voz de Koushiro no tenía ningún dejo de burla, sino de preocupación. Sabía que Taichi era casi un cero a la izquierda en lo que respecta a las matemáticas.

—Sí, ya no sé qué hacer —respondió Taichi con la voz compungida—. Si no consigo aprobar el examen, el profesor Matsumoto me obligará a limpiar el laboratorio de ciencias por un mes. Sin mencionar que mis padres van a castigarme sin entrenar —terminó de decir esto pasándose las manos por su alborotado pelo en ademán de desesperación.

Koushiro analizó la situación. Entendía cómo se sentía el líder de los digielegidos. Sería como si a él le prohibieran acercarse a un computador. Se moriría. Así que pensó un momento y entonces tomó una decisión.

—¿Qué harías por pasar el examen? —preguntó Koushiro en tono de enigma. Taichi se sorprendió con semejante pregunta, pero luego contestó:

—A estas alturas, haría lo que sea.

—Pues bien, te ayudaré. Vas a pasar este examen con toda la dignidad del mundo —proclamó Koushiro. A Taichi le brillaron los ojos y casi se puso a llorar.

—¿De veras lo harías? —Abrazó a su amigo y le palmoteó la espalda—. ¡Gracias, Kou, gracias! —y en ese momento, Koushiro lo apartó, no con brusquedad, pero hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

—No tan rápido, Tai —le dice serio, y al nombrado se le encendió una señal de alerta—. Tú dijiste que harías lo que sea. Pues bien, quiero que hagas algo a cambio.

—¿Sí?

—Deberás ordenar mi habitación en estos días.

Taichi quedó frío, no esperaba que Koushiro le pidiera eso, y menos a él, que con suerte ordenaba su habitación los fines de semana. Estaba jugando con su desesperación, lo sabía, pero pensaba que era preferible eso, antes que pedirle ayuda al presumido de Yamato que se jactaba de sus conocimientos de matemáticas solo para seguir enamorando a Sora. Tratos eran tratos, así que, con solemnidad, Taichi se levantó de la banca y le estrechó la mano a Koushiro.

—Trato hecho.

Y así sucedió: Taichi iba a casa de Koushiro a estudiar y éste, con toda la paciencia del mundo, le explicaba los ejercicios y no paraba hasta ver que el castaño había entendido. Caso contrario, se quedaban hasta tarde, lo que implicaba que Taichi pasara la noche en la casa del pelirrojo. Y luego, tal como acordaron, Taichi ordenaba su habitación. Hacía su cama, limpiaba el piso, guardaba la ropa y por último, le pasaba un paño húmedo al computador, con sumo cuidado y bajo la vigilancia del dueño, no lo fuera a dañar, hasta que quedaba como espejo. La verdad es que Koushiro quería de corazón ayudar a su compañero de escuela y amigo, pero había que admitir que aprovecharse de su estado de desesperación era divertido y quería torturarlo un poco.

Para cuando llegó el día del examen, Taichi se sentía con más confianza.

Una semana después, Taichi recibió el resultado de su examen: una A. Para sorpresa de Yamato y coraje del profesor, quien hasta ese día no dejaba de molestarlo. Yamato y Sora se acercaron a felicitarlo. Por fin, una calificación bastante más decente que una D. Taichi sonrió feliz y en cuanto llegó la hora del descanso, salió del salón y se marchó a buscar a Koushiro y darle las gracias, aunque le pidiera hacer el asedo de su habitación otra vez. Sin él, no podría haberlo hecho, no podría haber aprobado. Y todo por un fuerte, y literal, golpe de suerte.


	12. Acopio de coincidencias -ShadowLights

Personajes: **Koushiro y Ken**

Concepto inicial: suerte

Concepto final: espejo

Autora: **ShadowLights**

 **Acopio de coincidencias**

La primera vez que nos reunimos en privado fue para charlar sobre el Digimundo. Cosas triviales, dudas que él tenía; sin embargo, sentí que había un trasfondo de por medio. No sabía cómo clasificarlo, al costarme entender los sentimientos de las personas de la misma manera que a aquella persona. Siempre estuve sumido en mi mundo, sumergido en una pantalla que tan solo provocaba a que mi piel sudara por la brillante luz. Ciertamente, comprendía lo básico pero, aun así, se me dificultaba un poco. En un momento llegue a pensar que éramos similares.

Dudaba si clasificarlo como coincidencia. ¿Lo será?

El día de hoy no fue excepción alguna. Su madre ingresó, trayendo unos bocadillos que acababa de preparar. Recuerdo haberme cohibido las primeras veces por su gesto, incluso insistiendo a que llevara un par de galletas a casa. Esta vez eran de jengibre y su sabor único causaba en mí cierta nostalgia. Probablemente porque fue lo primero que comí aquella vez que me propuso encontrarnos. Su habitación era limpia, con un ligero aroma a pino. Un escritorio ordenado y prolijo, aunque con algunos libros abiertos debido a los estudios. Una cortina que danzaba con la ligera ventisca que ingresaba desde el balcón, coloreando de anaranjado mis alrededores. Por un minuto creí mimetizarme con ella, así quedándome para siempre en este ambiente pasando desapercibido. Sin motivo alguno sonreí. Mi corazón latía en antelación, emocionado por la plática que íbamos a tener el día de hoy.

Este se aceleró una vez ingresó con dos vasos de jugo en la mano.

—Lamento la demora, Koushiro.

—No hay problema, Ken.

Él se sentó, arreglando el flequillo de su cabello; un color que no sé si clasificar como índigo o azabache. Una mezcla extraña que me intrigaba, deseando investigarla a fondo. Empecé a imitarlo, el silencio incomodándome.

—Las galletas de tu mamá están exquisitas.

—Sabe que son tus favoritas. Cuando vienes siempre las hace.

Otra vez el silencio. Escuchaba el reloj a lo lejos, cada sonido de la manecilla indicando una respiración. Quería saber desde qué momento comencé a sentir esta incomodidad. Me emocionaba hablar sobre muchos temas que los demás chicos no lucían tan interesados. Había una conexión con respecto a nuestra curiosidad en lo que concernía al mundo digital que ha formado parte de nuestra niñez. Muchos enigmas han quedado sin resolver. Bajé la mirada, pretendiendo estar sumergido en las separatas que había traído de casa, llena de números que en este momento no tenían una definición concreta. Minutos atrás sabía qué eran pero, ahora, dicha información se había esfumado de mi mente.

Por su parte, Ken revisaba la suya, tomando un sorbo del jugo de naranja. Con cuidado, alcé un ojo para verlo más de cerca. Tomó noción de mi mirada en segundos, lanzándome una sonrisa.

—¿Sucede algo? Normalmente no andas tan callado.

—Ah, no es eso… es solo que…—traté de pensar en alguna excusa—. Estas cifras… he olvidado lo que quise decir con ellas. Me causa gracia porque anoche anduve muy emocionado con el descubrimiento.

—Déjame ver.

Escuchar sus piernas rozar contra el suelo de la habitación incrementó los nervios. Lo peor fue sentir su calidez a mi costado, su respiración dando directo hacia mi brazo una vez que agachó su cara para mirar mis papeles. En ese preciso instante, toda información sobre los números retornó.

Dudaba si clasificarlo como coincidencia. ¿Lo será?

O quizás fue un impulso de mi subconsciente al desear estar más de cerca.

—A decir verdad, están esparcidos por todo el lugar—soltó una risa muy pequeña, causándole gracia mi desorden. En eso, señala uno de ellos. Era el número dos—. Este parece un pato.

—¿Un pato? Creo que es una analogía muy común. Siempre les dicen a los niños que el número dos parece un pato o un cisne—parpadeé.

—Por eso mismo me sorprende que lo hayas enfatizado tanto. Siempre te veo como una persona muy seria y centrada cuando se trata del Digimundo… ¡ah, pero no tanto como Jou! Él me luce como alguien inalcanzable al siempre estar sumergido en sus deberes y estudios. Me parece divertido que tengas un lado así.

—Ken, tú también tienes un lado así—dije sin pensar, deseando tragar mis palabras.

Me pareció que el cisne nadaba entre un mar de información una vez que traté de centrar mi mirada en un punto vacío de la hoja. Su pico me hablaba cosas incomprensibles, los números flotando alrededor nuestro en una invisible canción de datos.

—¿Eso crees? Me halagas—todavía con aquella sonrisa infantil e inocente, no se movió de mi lado. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, al igual que un niño inseguro—. Yo creo que tan solo fue una casualidad. Después de todo, las semillas de la oscuridad alteraron mis capacidades mentales y físicas.

—También eres una persona seria y centrada—sacudí el rostro en negación—. No digas esas cosas. Admito que no fueron una bendición pero, dentro de ti hay un chico inteligente. Puedo sentirlo.

—Koushiro, a veces dices cosas honestas de una forma muy natural—dijo él, asombrado.

Siempre pensé que éramos similares cuando, en verdad, somos muy diferentes. Nos une esa curiosidad, esa manía de querer saber mucho más en lo que concierne a nuestros intereses y alrededores. He por ello que él me llamó la primera vez para resolver sus dudas. Desde ahí, un inusual lazo creció entre los dos que sigo sin saber cómo describir. Cada vez que lo veo, algo extraño florece, una flor luchando por nacer en un invierno muy frío. Por algún motivo desconocido recordé una similitud más: nuestros Digimon son del tipo insecto.

Dudaba de clasificarlo como coincidencia. ¿Lo será?

—Creo que todavía tengo un largo camino que recorrer para ello—dije inseguro, rascándome la mejilla.

Comenzamos a trabajar, el incómodo silencio retornando. De vez en cuando sonaban los papeles al arrastrarlos en la mesa y nuestras gargantas al tomar del jugo. Migajas de las galletas de jengibre caían como copos de nieve en mis rodillas, observando la silueta de Ken ensimismado en mis descubrimientos. El color del cielo cambiaba, indicando que la noche había llegado. Todo ese tiempo no se había separado de mí, de vez en cuando su cabeza cediendo el cansancio para terminar apoyado por cinco segundos en mi hombro derecho cada dos minutos. No sabía por qué me emocionaba tanto el contarlos y saber la duración exacta del contacto.

—Koushiro, ¿qué crees que haya sido?

La pregunta que provino de sus labios no la comprendí del todo. Había dejado el lápiz tras prender una pequeña lámpara, iluminando la oscura habitación.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cerré el cuaderno de notas, tras haber finalizado los avances de hoy—. Si no preguntas con claridad no podré entenderte.

—¿Crees que debería sentirme agradecido?

—Ken, si no te explicas jamás comprenderé—repetí.

Dio un largo respiro, midiendo lo que diría a continuación. Su respiración se detuvo momentáneamente, robándome el aliento por pocos segundos. Había un delicado hilo que estaba a punto de romperse, y me sentía como un niño travieso al desear llevarlo al límite y así conocer una nueva faceta de él.

—¿Debería creer que es _suerte_? —enfatizando la última palabra, sus hombros tiemblan ligeramente—. A veces intento engañarme, una y otra vez. Me repito infinitas veces que aquello fue una mala suerte que se transformó en buena suerte. No sé si sea egoísta pensar algo así… el desear creer que las semillas de la oscuridad fueron la suerte que me permitió conocerlos a todos ustedes.

Mi garganta se secó, tratando de comprender sus miedos. Creí que éramos similares. Que el desear saber sobre el Digimundo, que tuviéramos Digimon del tipo insecto y que entendiera al mismo grado mis descubrimientos sobre aquél lugar nos hacía iguales. Quizás por eso estaban naciendo sentimientos muy extraños dentro de mí.

Traté de buscar su mano en la oscuridad de la mesa.

—La verdad yo no creo en la suerte al no tener una explicación racional que me convenza. Todos sabemos que la suerte es un evento que ocurre más allá del control de uno, sin importar la voluntad propia, la intención o el resultado deseado… o resultado positivo de un suceso poco probable.

No la encontré.

—Entonces se podría decir que mi suceso poco probable… las semillas… llevaron definitivamente a un resultado positivo a cuesta de toda la desesperanza que provoqué en el camino—una sonrisa torcida se apoderó de su rostro—. Irónico, ¿no lo crees?

—No lo creo en lo absoluto.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que crees, Koushiro? ¿Qué estuvo bien todo eso? ¿Qué estuvo bien que la suerte jugara conmigo para llegar hacia ustedes?

Ahora sí la encontré. Los dedos de Ken eran delicados, imaginando que así se sentirían los de un pianista. Quise entrelazarlos para transmitirle seguridad. Él seguía sin inmutarse, paralizado en sus alrededores. Mis palabras ni acciones parecían llegar a él.

—Todo este tiempo la suerte ha jugado conmigo. Tuve la _suerte_ que se cumpliera mi deseo con Osamu y eso llevó a que ingresara al mar oscuro tras caer en la desesperanza. Tuve la _suerte_ de poseer las semillas de la oscuridad para así llegar hacia ustedes de la peor manera posible.

—La suerte no es necesariamente una bendición, Ken.

Ahora sus ojos parecían estar perdiendo el miedo.

—Creo que la suerte y la mala suerte deben ser, y venir, de forma equitativa—decidí continuar tras incomodarme el silencio—. Al igual que la esperanza y la desesperanza, estas son dos opuestos. O como la luz y la oscuridad. Si una crece, la otra también. Debe haber un balance para mantenerse estable.

Instintivamente, mi mano libre fue hacia el lápiz. Comencé a trazar líneas, ilustrando la balanza más improvisada del mundo.

—Parecen esos patos de hace unas horas—Ken aguantó una risa.

Deseaba atesorar en ese momento, ya que la tristeza se cernía sobre él. Y aquello me causaba dolor. Mucho dolor.

—Cómo iba diciendo…—tosí un poco, tratando de pasar por desapercibido la burla—. Tenemos a la suerte de un lado y a la mala suerte del otro. Para ser más específicos… a la fortuna e infortunio. Ambos se contrarrestan. Existe una tensión entre estos dos cuerpos, los cuales se ven dentro de una gradiente de intensidad y extensión. La buena suerte puede caber dentro de la mira, o intensidad, en un periodo alto y por largo tiempo pero, ¿qué sucedería con la mala suerte?

—Dejaría de existir.

—Exacto.

—Eso sería fantástico.

—No del todo—ilustré algo nuevo en la balanza, ahora el lado derecho más pesado—. ¿Te imaginas si muchos ganaran la lotería el mismo día?

—Muchos millonarios… y quienes hacen las loterías se irían a la bancarrota.

—No quiero justificar que la mala suerte debe de existir para ellos, aunque en pocas palabras viven de eso para que así siga incrementando el monto a ganar cada semana. A lo que quería ir era que, por más que la suerte traiga felicidad, el infortunio también puede cumplir una función de felicidad.

—Eso no tiene mucho sentido…

—Verás, para uno, exactamente, ¿qué es la mala suerte?

—Cuando algo no sale de acuerdo a lo que esperabas.

—Se podría decir que sí—coloqué el lápiz bajo el mentón. Nuestras manos seguían unidas, mientras que la libre mía se abstenía de querer formar parte de la pequeña unión—. Uno desea hacer un viaje en bus pero, para su «mala suerte» este se averió. Se pierden reservaciones, días de planeamiento, muchas cosas que se hicieron con antelación. A la noche, te enteras que hubo un derrumbe en la autopista que ibas a tomar en ese bus. La mala suerte se transformó en buena suerte. Es por eso que la mala suerte no puede desaparecer y depende de cada uno qué forma le dé. Sé que para venir de mí es un ejemplo muy vago pero… no me gusta verte así.

—Koushiro…—nos miramos por un breve instante, hasta que él lo rompió volviendo a reír—. Realmente es muy vago viniendo de ti.

—Bueno, discúlpeme joven Ichijouji, por haber pensado en menos de diez segundos una explicación digerible.

—Me gustan tus explicaciones no tan digeribles.

En ese momento creo que mi sonrojo fue evidente, dado a que el atardecer acababa de morir.

—Gracias…

Nuestras manos seguían sin separarse por más que la breve lección hubiese acabado.

—Entonces, ¿en qué lado de la balanza crees que estoy? —arqueó su cuello en noventa grados, lo cual me hizo cuestionar la versatilidad de sus músculos.

—No es cosa de en qué punto nos encontramos… yo creo que vivimos en un estado muy volátil de euforia y disforia. Por eso alternamos en entre ambos lados.

—Las semillas de la oscuridad fueron una mala suerte que se volvió en buena pero aquello jamás justificará el sufrimiento que causé. No sé si lo consideres absurdo luego de tanto tiempo… estos pensamientos vienen de vez en cuando. Creo que es imposible que desaparezcan del todo. Es por eso que me cuesta creer que todo aquello llevó a crear una felicidad absoluta al final.

Me acerqué más a él, nuestras piernas rozando en exceso.

—En tus palabras, ¿qué crees que es entonces?

Los grillos cantaron. La luna sonrió en la oscuridad. El viento ululó.

—Creo que, en vez que una balanza, somos un espejo. Un espejo que refleja tanto lo bueno como lo malo; lo lindo de lo feo. Muestra quienes somos pero no lo que reflejamos de nosotros mismos. Solo somos una imagen que es representada por medio de estas dos fuerzas que se contrarrestan dentro de nosotros. Por eso pienso que esa suerte no es algo que existe de por sí, sino es algo que está muy dentro mío y esta se manifiesta de acorde a lo que deba de suceder al ser un reflejo de lo que somos.

—Como ver tu reflejo en un charco de agua.

—Algo así. Deseo pensar que al ser nosotros mismos un espejo, reflejamos la suerte en dos formas. Podemos ser un reflejo de lo que somos, pero también manifestar al mundo una parte nuestra que no es la real. Somos un reflejo de lo que somos cuando lo deseamos. Por eso creo que somos un espejo. Creemos vernos mostrados en objetos o inclusive personas, cuando en realidad no es así. Ahora mismo, ¿qué ves en mí, Koushiro?

Hasta ahora, dudaba si clasificarlo todo como coincidencia. En cierto momento pensé en cambiarlo a que se debía a la suerte. Que era suerte el hecho que compartamos aficiones, tipo de Digimon y que la información de los números se haya ido y venido tan rápido para disfrutar del contacto físico.

—¿Ves a Ken Ichijouji por lo que es? ¿O por lo que él le refleja a los demás?

Por instinto, ahora tome ambas, sosteniéndolas entre los dos.

—Solo veo a Ken Ichijouji, un chico que tuvo la suerte de conocernos a todos nosotros, sea por el medio que sea. También veo un reflejo de un Ken Ichijouji pequeño, con temores y alegrías. Veo a muchos dentro de ti. Por eso es que también somos espejos.

Admito haber pensado que éramos un reflejo el uno del otro. Pensé que me veía a mí mismo en él, al igual que al mirar un espejo. Pero no era así. Estaba tratando de buscarme en él. Ahora me doy cuenta que en realidad quería comprenderlo más que nadie. Entenderlo más que nadie en este mundo. Aliviarlo de ese pesar, de esa carga.

Tendré que preguntarle a Sora si lo que estoy sintiendo es afirmativo.

Tras un par de palabras mudas y gestos olvidados, junto a terminar los bocadillos, finalizamos nuestro objetivo inicial; nos despedimos en la puerta de salida de su departamento.

—Lamento el haberme quedado hasta tan tarde. Dile a tu mamá que las galletas estaban muy ricas.

—Puedes venir cuando gustes. Siempre habrá un par recién horneadas, esperándote.

—Gracias.

Silencio. Grillos. Momento a solas. Suerte.

—Yo veo a Koushiro Izumi. Un chico con muchas cosas en mente. También veo a Koushiro Izumi, un chico que tiene muchas cosas que decir pero calla la mayoría. Hay otro Koushiro Izumi que quiere que sus amigos lo escuchen con detenimiento hasta que finalice sus teorías. Hay grandes y pequeños.

No pude más. Tuve que divagar para ignorar la cálida vergüenza que me causaron sus palabras.

—Acabas de hacerme acordar que una vez estábamos debajo de un puente con los chicos y todos me ignoraron hablando de otras cosas hasta que…

Hasta que me silenció posando sus labios sobre mi mejilla. Retrocedió divertido, solo para colocarse tras la puerta.

—Tenías una migaja.

Coloqué mi mano, incrédulo.

—No le digas a Daisuke. O a Miyako. Ambos dirán que hay mejores formas de resolver ese problema.

Sin dejarme decir algo, me quedé meditando en el ascensor una vez que me retiré.

 _Creo que ya no es necesario consultárselo a Sora._

 _._

 _._ **Nota:** Esto me ha costado en exceso. Quiero decir que fue divertido. Lo fue. Pero en diferentes sentidos. Espero no hayan quedado muy OoC. . Sigamos con las románticas aventuras (¿o desaventuras?) de Koushiro Izumi.

También gracias a Ciel, Nats –también por el título- y Nievs por impedir que mandara el documento a la papelera de reciclaje.


	13. Suerte - Marin-Ishida - Koumina

Personajes: **Koushiro y Mina**

Concepto inicial: espejo

Concepto final: mordisco

Autora: **Marin-Ishida**

 **Suerte**

Rompí un espejo.

Dicen que trae años de mala suerte, algo que siempre me había parecido irracional. No creía en la suerte, sí en las probabilidades y en las posibilidades que era algo demostrable, no obstante ese espejo estaba empezando a quebrantar mis creencias.

Era de Mimi, puede que eso influyese, puede que no fuese mala suerte si no una especia de maldición que ella conjuró. Tampoco me importaba, porque en teoría, las maldiciones eran otra de esas cosas en las que no creía.

En cualquier caso, desde que ese minúsculo espejo resbaló de mis manos, nada estaba saliendo como esperaba.

Esperaba ser elegido representante de los niños elegidos de Japón, no era algo que me obsesionase ni que lo hubiese pedido expresamente a mis compañeros, pero era algo que interiormente quería. Casi podría decir que lo daba por hecho, a fin de cuentas éramos Takeru y yo los que había organizado el primer encuentro de niños elegidos a nivel mundial. Quizá Takeru hablase y yo expusiese, incluso había creado un programa de traducción simultanea.

En cualquier caso, ni Takeru ni yo fuimos elegidos, lo fue Taichi por unanimidad de votos, sí, tuvo hasta el mío. Fue una de esas cosas que se dieron de forma natural, como si otra opción no hubiese sido posible.

No culparía a la suerte, más bien al carisma de Taichi, mi timidez por no ser capaz de pedírselo a mis amigos, y la vagancia de ellos por no ser capaces de plantearse que era posible un representante que no fuese Yagami. Todo eso, claro, si no hubiese roto ese espejo.

.

.

.

—Tengo ensayo, ¿se retrasaran mucho?

Yamato estaba a mi lado, perdiendo los nervios en la terminal, pero era otra de las decisiones de Taichi. Si yo hubiese sido elegido, puede que no hubiese tomado esa decisión, pero no se lo iba a echar en cara a Yamato.

—Es el próximo —y le indiqué los vuelos que ya habían llegado, de la India y de China.

Los representantes de los niños elegidos de cada país serian acogidos en nuestras casas. Era Taichi quien lo había organizado, tomando decisiones curiosas como que Catherine quedase en su casa, a mí me había tocado a uno de los hermanos Poi.

—¿India? —leyó Yamato—. ¿Mina?

Mina era representante de la India, sí.

—¿Va Mina a mi casa?

—¿Cómo?

Ni había valorado que llevar a Mina a casa de Yamato pudiese suponer algún tipo de problema.

—Es una chica.

—Ajá.

—Son esa clase de situaciones que es mejor evitar —comentó exasperado. Como si no le entendiese, y no le entendía demasiado. Sora no era celosa, o tal vez era por Mina, sería violento para ella vivir en una casa con dos hombres. Y lo tuve claro, ¿en que demonios pensaba Taichi cuando decidió que Mina se quedase en casa de Yamato?

Y lo entendí. Sora no era celosa, ¿o sí?

Yo nunca habría tomado decisiones para ver las reacciones molestas de mis amigos, pero eso era algo que tampoco comentaría.

—No te preocupes, el tuyo es el hermano Poi.

Fue una de esas cosas espontáneas, sin imaginar que ahora la posición de Yamato se volvía la mía.

—Bien —pareció aliviado y acto seguido me regaló una sonrisa que me desconcertó. Rio, me había sonrojado.

—Catherine se queda con Taichi —excuse, como si debiese hacerlo.

—Pero está también Hikari.

—En mi casa está mi madre.

—Claro.

¿Qué había de malo que una chica se alojase en mi casa?, yo no tenía novia a la que poner celosa, seguro que ni Mimi se pondría celosa, le parecería algo encantador, como todo.

En cualquier caso, por culpa de las decisiones de Taichi, mi decisión por querer ayudar a Yamato y la reacción de este, empezaba a ver muchas cosas malas a que esa chica se quedase en mi casa. Estaba claro que la mala suerte, iba a seguir cebándose conmigo.

.

.

.

No había dicho muchas palabras. En realidad era extraño, porque por Internet, solía tener un contacto regular con muchos de los niños elegidos de otros países, Mina entre ellos. Sin embargo había sido incapaz de mirarla a la cara en todo el trayecto en el que el padre de Yamato nos trajo. Puede que tuviese algo que ver las sonrisas ladeadas que Yamato me dedicaba, o quizá lo absorta que iba ella mirando por la ventanilla abrazada a esa jaulita de viaje de la que no se despegaba.

Tendría que ir un animal ahí supongo, pero ni lo escuché, ni lo vi.

Como suponía, mi madre quedó sorprendida al vernos, ya que esperaba un chico chino, pero como siempre fue capaz de reaccionar rápido para saludarla con amabilidad.

Yo no solía ser capaz de hacer esas cosas.

—Es de la India —me susurró mi madre, mientras Mina se acomodaba.

—Ajá.

—He hecho comida china.

—No veo problema.

—No sé cocinar comida hindú.

Cada vez que traía a un amigo a casa, mi madre se comportaba de esta forma un tanto desquiciada, tal vez se debiese a que aún tenía miedo de que siempre estuviese solo, o tal vez, porque ser la perfecta anfitriona estaba dentro de sus genes.

No ayudaba, de todas formas.

Mina estaba parada frente a mí y sonreía, y entendí la sonrisa de Yamato cuando noté el rubor en mi rostro.

Tomé su equipaje y la llevé a su habitación.

—Espero que sea de tu agrado —tartamudeé. ¿En serio pensaba que tenía alguna posibilidad de representar a los niños elegidos de Japón delante de todos los del mundo?

Quizá no había sido la mala suerte, sino la providencia.

Y Mina pasó, era un poco más alta que yo, a pesar de que me erguí inconscientemente cuando su sari rozó mi brazo.

—Es perfecta.

—Aquí estarás cómoda, más que en casa de Yamato —ella me miró desconcertada y yo me quedé sin palabras. ¿En que estaba pensando?—. Está mi madre… Yamato no tiene… no vive…. ¡no es que esté muerta!... es solo que… las chicas… estáis más cómodas con chicas…. ¿te gusta la comida china?

La cuestión no era que las chicas estuviesen más cómodas con las chicas sino que yo era incapaz de estar cómodo con una chica. Tendría que haber mantenido lo dispuesto por Taichi y haber acogido al hermano Poi. Mis decisiones eran consecuencia de mi mala suerte.

.

.

.

—¿Papá no se retrasa mucho?, tal vez deberíamos empezar sin él.

No lo habría dicho, si no hubiese estado oyendo el rugir de las tripas de Mina desde que se sentó a la mesa.

—Espera un segundo cariño.

El plato continuó vacío y yo empecé a sospechar lo que sucedía. Me acerqué a mi madre.

—Le gusta la comida china.

—¡Ya está aquí!

Mi padre había llegado y el olor a especias con él. Traía un paquete que mi madre apresuró a recoger y emplatar.

Comida hindú, me lo temía.

—Que agradable detalle señores Izumi, pero no deberían haberse molestado, adoro la comida japonesa, la como siempre que tengo oportunidad.

Y eso me hizo reír, a pesar del desaprobatorio gesto de mi madre.

—Podrías haberme avisado —me susurró, y me llevé la mano a la cabeza.

Hacía una hora, un chico chino iba a estar sentado a la mesa, ¿cómo podría suponer que al final sería una chica de la India amante de la comida japonesa?

Estaba claro, que a Mina le gustase la comida japonesa entraba dentro de la maldición del espejo de Mimi.

—¿Y te quedarás mucho tiempo? —preguntó mi padre. Como mi madre, parecía encantado de compartir viviendo con alguien tan… ¿exótico?

—Una semana, ¿no Koushiro? —respondió ella. Tardé, porque por un momento me había quedado mirando sus, sí, exóticas facciones, pero logré asentir. Una semana era lo estimado para esta reunión.

No esperaba que mi madre se mostrase emocionada.

—Seguro que Mina está encantada de conocer la ciudad, podemos organizar excursiones en familia…

—Querida… —suspiré aliviado cuando mi padre la interrumpió—, tal vez los chicos quieran ir solos, ¿no Koushiro?

Y me metí a la boca ese curry o lo que fuese lleno de salsa para que nunca nadie pudiese decir si el rojo de mi cara era consecuencia del comentario de mi padre o de mi intolerancia al exceso de especias.

Cuando observé a Mina, portaba una sonrisa.

—Realmente me encantaría conocer la ciudad.

Bebí de un trago todo mi zumo.

—¿Estás segura?, lo que te ha traído aquí es algo muy serio, debes exponer la situación de los niños elegidos de tu país…

—Koushiro, no pretenderás que Mina no salga de casa en una semana, ¿no?

—Para ir al congreso…—callé, mi madre tenía razón.

Suspiré, resbalando la espalda por la silla. Tendría que llevar a esa chica a conocer la ciudad, o lo que es lo mismo, ir a un montón de lugares abarrotados de gente donde nunca me sentía cómodo.

.

.

.

—¡Yuri está en su casa!, ¿y te crees que le importa?, ¡está encantada porque le va a preparar comida rusa!, ¡Desvuélveme a Mina! —y colgó. Definitivamente Yamato no iba a ser una compañía para la ruta por lugares turísticos de Tokio.

Mina aún estaba preparándose, así que probé con Taichi.

—¿Qué si voy a enseñarle la ciudad a Catherine?... no, no lo tenía previsto.

Resultaría creíble si no escuchase el jolgorio del centro de ocios al fondo. Colgué, era obvio que la curiosa decisión de Taichi de llevar a la francesa a su casa tenía un objetivo oculto.

No me quedaba otra que Mimi, a fin de cuentas sabía moverse por los sitios de moda y llevaría a Mina a lugares interesantes para chicas.

Me alivió que aceptase, es más, que se mostrase encantada, pero no solo porque ya no me encontraría en situación tan incómoda, sino porque lo sentí como una señal. Quizá, si Mimi había hecho desaparecer su maldición por el espejo roto, significaba que mi mala suerte iba a finalizar.

Por si acaso, programé alguna ruta en mi laptop, incluso saqué algunas entradas para evitar colas en varios museos, daba por hecho que serian visitas obligadas.

No despegué la vista del laptop cuando Mina salió. Sí, cuando habló.

—Disculpa, es que Tigre estaba inquieto, por el viaje.

—¿Tigre? —me quedé pálido porque había imaginado lo más irracional posible.

Mina rio.

—Todos los niños de la India tenemos un tigre, así como todos los niños de Japón saben artes marciales.

¿Confirmación a mis más disparatas sospechas?

—Yo no soy bueno en las artes marciales ni en los videojuegos.

Y escuché las descaradas carcajadas de ella y me sentí un poco idiota, pero su risa resultó contagiosa.

—Es un gato —obvio—. No te molestará, ¿no?

—Me encantan los gatos —respondí apresuradamente, a pesar de que nunca hubiese convivido con un gato, pero tampoco era una absoluta mentira. Normalmente los animales acostumbraban a restregarse en mí y aún no había encontrado explicación a ese comportamiento.

Relaciones con fauna aparte, Mina ya estaba preparada y yo, inexplicablemente no pude dejar de mirarla. Su vestido era más occidental, pero conservando ese colorido tan característico de Bollywood. En realidad, me planteé que si se lo propusiese, Mina podría ser una estrella de cine, hasta me imaginé a mí mismo por unos instantes bailando a lo Bollywood, lo que me recordó que debía añadir vestimenta hindú a mi programa para probarme ropa on-line.

.

.

.

Quizá, elegir a Mimi como acompañante no fue tan buena idea o quizá mi mala suerte volvía a jugar un papel importante aquí. Michael, como representante de los niños de USA estaba en casa de Mimi, y por tanto en los planes de salir a conocer la ciudad, que se habían convertido en Michael poniéndole al día a Mimi de todo lo que había sucedido en su escuela neoyorquina, Mimi encantada y Mina y yo sin enterarnos de nada.

Observé a Mina, que seguía los pasos de mis amigos, mirando a su alrededor con entusiasmo, pero sin atreverse a decir ni proponer nada, seguramente para no perturbar el ritmo de la salida. Y me di cuenta de lo pésima compañía que era, pero por eso mismo se supone que había llamado a Mimi.

—¡Mimi! —a la tercera se dignó a escucharme y volverse.

—Perdona Michael, pero ya conoces a Koushiro, si estoy un poco sin hacerle caso se pone celoso —dijo, con esa alegre desfachatez con la que decía todo y me hacía enrojecer sin remedio.

—Eso no es… ¿por qué no le enseñas algo a Mina? —excusé y Mina pareció sorprendida. En realidad creo que le había resultado divertido que Mimi me avergonzase pero no estaba seguro.

Respiré aliviado cuando Mimi tomó de la mano a Mina con ilusión.

—¡Vayamos a la torre de Tokio!

Torre de Tokio, por supuesto y yo con media docena de entradas para museos…

.

.

.

El mirador solía estar abarrotado de gente, por ello yo prefería quedarme atrás del todo, viendo lo que los demás veían pero sin necesidad de empujones y retorcer la cabeza. Por medio del laptop hacía una visita virtual a la torre de Tokio, a pesar de que ya estuviese ahí físicamente. Mis amigos por supuesto no compartían mi pragmatismo y preferían abarrotarse ante el ventanal o hacer cola para ver a través de los prismáticos.

Mina se acercó.

—¿No vas a asomarte?

—No es necesario, lo veo desde aquí.

—¿Cómo puedes verlo ahí cuando alzando la cabeza lo vez al natural?

En los últimos años había ido ganando estatura, pero todavía guardaba las costumbres de un chico bajito. Si la gente te iba a impedir ver, mejor buscar una alternativa. Además, no olvidaba que seguía en descuerdo con la suerte.

—Mejor no. Es posible que si me acerco el cristal del suelo ceda y caigamos al vacío —como suponía, Mina me miró desconcertada—. Tengo mala suerte.

Y ella rió y no me extrañó, hacia tan solo un día yo también hubiese reído.

—No te tomaba como un chico supersticioso.

—Y no lo era, hasta que la suerte me demostró que existe.

Estaba totalmente resignado, pero por lo visto Mina no estaba dispuesta a dejarme tranquilo con mi mala suerte.

—Te demostraré que no es real, ven aquí.

Y tiró de mi brazo, sin contemplar que custodiaba de mi laptop, el cual calló al suelo. Lo observó impactada, al igual que yo, pero por suerte no parecía que hubiese sufrido muchos daños.

—Seguro que no es nada —fue a recogerlo, pero entonces el ascensor se abrió.

Mi lugar a resguardo del gentío del mirador estaba demasiado cerca del ascensor. No lo había contemplado cuando decidí aislarme ahí, ni por supuesto que una marabunta de niños, parejas y turistas saliese despedida contra el mirador sin mirar bajo sus pies. Sin mirar mi laptop.

Quedé sin capacidad de reacción durante los siguientes eternos cinco segundos. Siendo testigo de la más absoluta destrucción.

—¡Que ha ocurrido! —exclamó Mimi, llegando a nuestra posición.

Yo me mantenía arrodillado, intentando rejuntar las teclas. Mina estaba de pie a mi lado, creo que sintiéndose un poco culpable.

—Un accidente.

—No fue un accidente, fue mala suerte —le contesté, ausente del mundo. Tan solo quería llorar.

—Que desgracia, su laptop es como una novia para él.

Me sentía tan desgraciado, que ni me sonrojé por el bochornoso comentario de Mimi.

—No creo que sea tan alarmante, conociendo a Koushiro seguro que tiene dieciocho copias de seguridad de cada archivo.

Doscientas veinte Michael, pero eso no me aliviaba. Esta había sido la prueba máxima de mi maldición, y hasta que encontrase el antídoto, suponiendo que existiese, nada ni nadie a mi lado estaría a salvo.

.

.

.

Había decidido ser un hikikomori. Solo llevaba dos horas como hikikomori extremo, lo que había transcurrido desde la cena, hasta encerrarme en mi habitación para dormir, pero hasta que esta mala racha pasase era lo único que podía hacer para mantener a mi alrededor a salvo.

En realidad, creo que éramos visionarios, porque dentro de unos años nadie querrá salir de su habitación. Cuando la informática e internet dominen el mundo por completo, todo nos será dado a través de la computadora. ¿Quién se arriesgará a salir a los peligros del exterior?

Convencido de mi destino como hikikomori, Mina llamó a la puerta.

La hice pasar, sin plantearme que tal vez a los hikikomoris no se nos permitiese tener visitas que no fuesen virtuales. Seguro que habría algún manual por algún lugar del ciberespacio, si no, también podría escribirlo.

—Igual estás enfadado…

Me extrañó.

—No estoy enfadado.

Mina no tenía la culpa de mi mala suerte, ¿por qué enfadarme con ella?

—No encuentro a Tigre.

Alcé un segundo la cabeza dejando de mirar la pantalla para concentrarme en ella. Parecía angustiada.

—No sé que puedo hacer —y regresé la vista a la computadora.

—Ayúdame a buscarlo, no conozco la ciudad.

Quedé paralizado unos instantes. ¿Volver a salir de mi habitación? Reaccioné, cuando la respuesta más racional llegó a mi mente. Puede que lo de ser hikikomori no lo entendiese, por lo tanto era mejor evitar el tema de momento.

—Con mi mala suerte, lo más seguro es que tu gato haya sido atropellado o se lo hayan comido, o las dos cosas.

Creí que lo aceptaría, por eso me desconcertó tanto su violenta reacción, apagando mi computadora desde el cable de alimentación, ¡cable de alimentación!, ¿se había vuelto loca?

—Creo que no tienes mala suerte Koushiro, pero te viene bien resguardarte en eso.

No supe como reaccionar, no estaba acostumbrado a que me reprimiesen, bueno Mimi lo solía hacer pero nunca desprendía la seriedad de Mina. No obstante, el hecho de mi mala suerte había sido constatado podría decirse que incluso científicamente, por lo que unas palabras más altas no cambiarían esto. Si fuese tan fácil, hasta yo habría gritado.

—Tengo mala suerte Mina, está tan demostrado como que la NASA espía tu sistema operativo Linux.

El mío no claro, a no ser que hubiesen aprendido a desencriptar caracteres del Digimundo. Era probable. Tendría que revisar la seguridad de mi red de nuevo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Mina me devolvió al mundo—. No te entiendo y no me apetece entenderte, porque creo que eres un cobarde. Te escudas del mundo en tus ordenadores y ahora en esa tontería de la suerte, solo porque no eres capaz de enfrentarte al mundo. No fuiste capaz de decirle a tus compañeros que querías ser su autista representante…

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —me inquietó, ¿sería una espía?

—Mimi me contó toda tu vida. —Mimi hablaba demasiado, ¿sería una espía? Mina regresó a su tono más vehemente—. No eres capaz de decirle nada a la chica que te gusta… —me sonrojé, ¿qué chica?—… no eres capaz de vivir…— y pareció angustiada, más que yo cuando se supone que yo tenía el problema—. ¡Me voy a buscar a Tigre!

Y salió y me sentí la persona más desdichada del mundo, pero no por una cuestión de buena o mala suerte, sino porque Mina tenía razón.

La alcancé cuando ya estaba bajo mi edificio, merodeando debajo de coches.

—Te ayudaré a buscarlo.

Sus ojos destellaron en la oscuridad. Tenía una mirada penetrante, cautivadora y fue la primera vez que lo noté. Me ruboricé, regresando la mirada a mi laptop de repuesto y ella sonrió.

—Quizá este programa nos ayude, es un prototipo de comportamiento animal en el que estoy trabajando.

En la pantalla salía yo, adoptando diferentes trajes de animales. Puse el de gatito y solo al escuchar la risa de Mina en mi oído me di cuenta de que puede que fuese un poco ridículo.

Lo accioné, tratando de controlar mis nervios. Los nervios que me había provocado ella.

—Ya está localizando la ubicación, ahora nos mostrará cual es el camino más probable que haya seguido el felino.

Por la ventana de un quinto piso. Se lo señalé a Mina, que no se mostró nada convencida.

—Creo que esto mejor hacerlo a mi manera.

Nunca creí que hubiese una manera más eficaz de hacer las cosas que por medio de los ordenadores. Me sorprendió que ella sacase un poco de comida de gato.

—Tigre… —lo llamó quedadamente, como si no quisiera perturbarlo.

Sinceramente no creo que funcionase más que mi programa pero me hizo cerrar el laptop.

—¿De que color es? —tragué saliva temeroso—. ¿Negro?

Sin embargo ella estaba tan preocupada en su mascota que ni reparó en que volvía a especular sobre la suerte.

—Es a rayas negras y naranjas —lo dijo como si fuese obvio, pero yo no estaba seguro de que existiesen gatos así.

La idea de que fuese un tigre de verdad invadió mi cabeza.

—¿Y es un gato?

Ella se mostró molesta, lo que me inquietó y me hizo volver a erguirme para no sentirla más alta que yo. Aunque lo era.

—Así no ayudas Koushiro. ¿Puedes intentar ser un poco racional?

Eso me enojó, no lo llegué a demostrar demasiado, pero fue como si hubiesen vapuleado todo mi ser. Yo era una persona racional, lo analizaba todo hasta llegar al resultado más probable, más correcto, menos cuando dejaba todo en manos de algo tan abstracto como la suerte.

Y me sentí estúpido. Todo lo que yo creía desdichas no habían sido consecuencias de romper un espejo, sino más bien de mi propia irracionalidad al creerlo.

Debía volver a fiarme de lo que más confianza tenía no solo yo, sino todo el mundo que me conocía y era de mi mente curiosa. Esa que siempre quiere entender todo y a la cual nunca le complacería una explicación tan vaga como la suerte.

Observé mi alrededor.

—Hoy es día de recogida orgánica —señalé los cubos.

Abrimos los de todo el bloque sin resultados satisfactorios. Mina estaba por rendirse pero yo sabía que si fuese gato hubiese ido a husmear las sobras de la comida, no necesitaba un programa para comprobarlo.

Pasamos al siguiente bloque y escuchamos un maullido. Un cubo estaba entre abierto, metí la mano y noté que algo se movía. Por un momento la idea de que fuese una rata gigante me hizo detener mis movimientos, pero entonces noté que algo peludo se restregaba. Y a mí, todavía no sé por qué, todos los animales se me restregaban. Lo agarré y lo saqué y a Mina se le iluminó la cara.

—¡Tigre! —lo recibió y el gatito le dio unas lamidas, aunque seguía más pendiente de regresar al cubo, pero ella lo sujetó lo suficientemente fuerte—. Muchas gracias Koushiro.

Nunca habría esperado lo que pasó a continuación. Juntó sus labios sobre mi mejilla y me besó. Sentí un inmenso calor por mi cara, por lo que me aparté de debajo de la luz de la farola, pero el calor persistía. Mi rostro estaba completamente rojo.

Y ella me sonrió, empezando la marcha.

Desconocía si la suerte existía o no, pero sabía que siendo yo mismo era más probable que cosas buenas se acercasen a mi vida, como por ejemplo, Mina.

Por supuesto en ese instante dejé de ser un hikikomori y hasta descubrí que me gustaban los gatos de verdad. Por lo menos Tigre que se dejaba rascar mimoso en los brazos de Mina.

—Le gustas —dijo ella, mirándome a los ojos. Quedé hipnotizado.

—A mí también —susurré y ella sonrió, se sonrojó. Era muy guapa.

Pero entonces noté un agudo dolor en mi dedo. Lo miré, estaba ensangrentado.

—¿Tigre te ha mordido?— cuestionó Mina extrañada.

Lo oculté, sonriendo.

—No es nada.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Considéralo un mordisco de la buena suerte.

Pero yo ya no creía en la suerte. Prefería creer en las personas, en Mina.

-OWARI-

.

.

 **N/A:** No sé si se puede considerar romance o no, pero es mi headcanon que mientras Koushiro tiene ese crush, ya confirmado con Mimi, Mina siempre esta ahí y él sin ser consciente se va enamorando de ella. Es lo que intenté trasmitir pero no sé lo que salió, solo sé que sigo teniendo la capacidad de meter sorato en todos mis fics aunque no venga a cuento y eso me hace feliz XD.

Hikikomori: personas que deciden aislarse de la sociedad.

Gracias por leer, soratolove/sorato4ever All Hail Koushiro!


	14. Al mal tiempo -Chia-Kou y Meiko

Personajes: **Koushiro y Meiko**

Concepto inicial: mordisco

Concepto final: aguacero

Autora **:** **Chia S.R**

 **Al mal tiempo buena cara**

Koushiro no era muy avispado en asuntos de mujeres. Ni mucho menos. Tampoco es que fuera un lumbreras en el mundo de los hombres pese a ser uno. Porque muchas cosas dudaba todavía a medida que iba descubriendo su adolescencia y el cambio era a veces demasiado radical.

Pero estaba seguro de que para lo que a otros les era excitante, en ese momento, para él era demasiado doloroso. Y dudaba que para la chica, fuera algo cómodo por el modo en que se había llevado las manos a la boca con gesto dolorido mientras se tocaba disimuladamente los dientes.

Y es que dar sin querer un mordisco a otra persona, podía ser muy incómodo, doloroso y especialmente vergonzoso si no se hacía con intenciones extras, por supuesto. Pero dado lo poco que ambos se conocían, dudaba mucho que esa hubiera sido la intención de la muchacha hacia su pulgar, precisamente.

A Koushiro le palpitaba el dedo en cuestión y cuanto más lo miraba, más notaba las formas dentales de la chica en su piel, enrojecida y hundida en la zona. Claro y es que ella había mordido con todas sus ganas.

Y todo había sido simplemente por una invitación normal para que probara algo.

Habían quedado ese día todos para tratar los nuevos problemas del mundo digimon. Especialmente, con la llegada de Meiko y su gatuno compañero, la pelea contra los digimon infectados y, el nuevo comportamiento de Tai y Yamato. Aunque a esto último ya estaban más que acostumbrados.

Los primeros en llegar habían sido ellos, con una Meiko nerviosa que jugaba con sus manos para distraerse, mientras él, que había salido de su casa sin comer, decidió pedir algo en la cafetería de enfrente. No era plan de dejar a la chica ahí mientras él engullía algo.

Especialmente, no sería de caballeros.

Sin embargo, ella había declinado la oferta, alegando que no poseía dinero y que prefería esperar no fuera a llegar a alguien al lugar. Izzi sabía que los chicos captarían enseguida dónde estaban ellos, especialmente, con el hambrón de Agumon acompañándoles.

—No te preocupes —dijo haciéndole un suave gesto para que lo acompañara—. Ellos nos verán.

—Pero…— murmuró ella preocupada. Dio una mirada hacia la barandilla y luego volvió a centrar su atención en él—. Tengo que rechazar. Ya dije que…

—Lo sé— interrumpió—. Yo invito.

Meiko finalmente accedió, pero para sorpresa de Izzi, cuando les tomaron nota, ella se decantó simplemente por un vaso de agua que obligó al camarero a fruncir el ceño y a él preguntarse si era tan horrible estar con él como para no querer ni compartir algo de comida. Él podía permitírsela perfectamente.

—Puedes pedir lo que desees, Meiko-chan.

La chica le miró sorprendida, luego bajó las miradas a las manos y negó.

—No tengo hambre en realidad. Comí hace nada, mientras venía hacia aquí —confesó sonrojándose.

—Ah. Comprendo.

Según sabía, Meiko vivía cerca de Tai. Había esperado verlos llegar, a Tai y Hikari, junto a ella. Sin embargo, no fue así. Meiko había resultado ser bastante independiente pese a su carácter y quizás por no molestar, se hubiera adelantado tanto que se olvidó de comer para llegar pronto al lugar indicado. Quizás su sentido de la responsabilidad era mayor que el de Koushiro y todo.

No quedando del todo convencido, decidió que no iba a meter más cizaña en el tema de la comida. Si ella solo tenía sed, adelante. Se aseguraría de darle una propina al camarero para evitar malas miradas de nuevo.

Pero cuando su comida llegó, o mejor dicho, un capricho extra en forma de crepe se puso frente a él, el estómago le rugió en demanda. O eso pensó. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que en realidad, no había sido el suyo precisamente. Levantó los ojos, sorprendido.

Meiko había vuelto el rostro hacia otro lado, con las mejillas enrojecidas y la mandíbula apretada. Su estómago volvió a rugir de nuevo y Koushiro se vio mirando al lugar, desconcertado y confirmando así, que sus oídos no le habían fallado.

—Mei…

—¡N-no lo digas! —exclamó repentinamente, extendiendo las manos frente a él.

Koushiro retrocedió, sorprendido.

—¿Eh?

—Yo… ahm… Estaba nerviosa por llegar y… olvidé comer. —Tragó, a medida que la voz fue descendiendo hasta convertirse en apenas un susurro.

Koushiro no podía creérselo apenas. ¿Olvidarse de comer?

Instintivamente llevó su mano hasta el plato y había levantado el crepe hacia ella. Meiko tragó, mirándole de reojo y dudando, hasta que finalmente, en lugar de cogerlo con las manos, lanzó el mordisco que dio de lleno contra su pobre dedo.

Retiró la mano a la vez que el crepe caía sobre la mesa y ella hacia el gesto particular de tocarse los labios. Por el sonrojo en sus mejillas y las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos, Koushiro empezó a comprender que todo aquello había sido más a causa de los nervios que por otra cosa. Aunque el mordisco se lo llevó él, claro.

El camarero, que había visto el estropicio, se acercó a regañadientes para limpiar lo sucedido, mirándoles como si fueran la pareja más desastrosa del mundo. Esa vez, él se ganó una mirada de desaprobación, como si le echara en cara que fuera incapaz de alimentar a su novia correctamente. Koushiro empezó a pensar que la gente estaba malinterpretando demasiado las cosas.

Para desgracia de la chica, demasiado.

Los sonrojos empezaron a contagiársele de mala forma y torpe como él solo, al intentar ofrecerle su servilleta para limpiarse las gotas que habían resbalado hasta su jersey, tiró el vaso de agua en la mesa, bañando todo.

Meiko se echó hacia atrás, sacudiéndose la falda y él la imitó, llegando a ella y empezando a limpiar con su servilleta, pero al final, la situación terminó demasiado incomoda y cuando se dio cuenta, retrocedió, sacudiendo las manos.

—¡Yo no… quería! — tartamudeó nervioso—. Solo quería limpiar y…

—¿Y?

Se tensó, reconociendo el sonido divertido de la voz. Al volverse, pudo ver todos los demás niños elegidos mirándole con gesto divertido. Seguramente, eso sería la causa de muchas bromas en el futuro e incomodidad hacia Meiko.

La chica sonreía con torpeza y alegaba que todo iba bien, pero Koushiro sabía que todo había sido tan desastre que iba a tener que hacer mucho para poder hacer las paces.

Takeru, quien había interrumpido su diálogo anterior, le dio un codazo en las costillas para llamar su atención mientras caminaban hacia el punto de encuentro.

—Sí que sabes ligar, ¿eh?

Koushiro suspiró, guardándose la cartera. Había tenido que dejar al final una buen propina para el camarero de miradas acusadoras que ahora le miraba como si fuera un campeón que había planeado todo. Muy lejos de la realidad, desde luego.

Suspiró a medida que avanzaban hacia el parque, preguntándose qué más podría pasarle ese día, aparte de ganarse la mala impresión de Meiko y que sus amigos se hicieran una idea, aunque no desagradable, incierta.

¡Si para él era difícil hasta ir a comprar ropa! ¿Cómo iba a poder ligar así de descarado con la chica nueva? Y no es que la chica estuviera mal… simplemente es que esa no era su intención.

Para remate, se dio cuenta, que ninguno de los dos había terminado por comer con la interrupción de sus amigos.

Suspiró y miró al cielo, frunciendo el ceño. Olía a lluvia.

—Ah —murmuró a la par que Meiko, quien se había detenido a su vez y miraba al igual que él.

Sus miradas se encontraron justo a tiempo. Ambos se metieron bajo un toldo y ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de avisar a los demás. De repente, un terrible aguacero comenzó a caer sobre sus cabezas.

Cuando los demás les miraron acusadoramente, empapados, Meiko y él intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice.

A veces, vengarse no estaba nada mal.

Oh, y lo mejor de todo es que detrás de ellos tenían una panadería.

Mientras los demás corrían hacia un lugar de refugio y gritaban donde encontrarse, ambos disfrutaban de algo que llevarse a la boca. Eso sí, cada uno de su mano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de autora:** Todavía no se sabe mucho de Meiko, pero me imaginé que en una situación tipo así podrían terminar ambos siendo igual de adorables como de traviesos :3

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
